I Fall Into You
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Eighteen years ago, the Wizard's daughter vanished into the darkness of the night, never to be seen again. For eighteen year, Fiyero Tiggular dreams of a woman with ethereal emerald skin that shimmers within the sunlight. One day, on a walk he stumbles across her in the seedy parts of The City of Emeralds. He takes her in, and falls in love. Better summary inside
1. In the Darknesss

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 1

In the Darkness

_AN: Hello everyone! Here's a brand new story for you all. I know there's still the final chapter for my other story that needs to be written, but this idea came to me, and I simply couldn't let it go. I want to personally thank ComingAndGoingByBubble for encouraging me to write and post this story. This story, I'm hoping won't go as dark as my previous one, but hey, the creative bunnies in my head sometimes want to take me in a different direction than originally planned. I hope you like this story. If you do, let me know in a review. Reviews are wonderful and I absolutely love to hear your thoughts. Thank you and the next chapter will be up soon, pending on the reviews and whether or not there's a large interest in this. _

_Summary: When Fiyero's dreams of a woman with ethereal skin come to fruition, he does everything in his power to protect her. Having bought her off the hands of a seedy merchant, Fiyero sets to work, re-teaching her everything she had lost during those years of being abused and sold to the masses. He irrevocably ends up falling more and more in love with her as time goes by. The only problem…his wife, Galinda Upland Tiggular, is less than thrilled at the sudden competition for her husband's heart. But what neither Fiyero, nor Galinda had figured on, was stumbling across an eighteen year old mystery hidden within the shadows, and spoken in silent secrets to those involved. Who is this mysterious green woman, and why was she taken from her home?_

_Fiyero has a dream of a beautiful ethereal creature with emerald skin that shimmers in the sunlight. He unintentionally finds her, hidden within the seedy shadows of the City of Emeralds more seedy alleys. He takes her in, cleans her up and teaches her to be a Lady. He irrevocably ends up falling in love in the process. The problem? His wife, Galinda_

_ Mist swirled within the darkness of a realm cloaked within the light of midnight. Only small splays of silver moonlight peeked through the ebony curtains, revealing small flickers of emerald valleys covered in flowers so rare, and with colors so delicate and frail, one would fear would shatter with a single touch. Farm lands, quant little houses with chimney's puffing out gray smoke from the cooking fires. Darkness crashed once more, before fading beneath the rays of the silver moon, revealing a figure standing tall against the ebony night._

_ Stars filled the sky, the Solstice Moon, slowly rose high in sea of ebony silk. The woman was tall, slender; the perfect hourglass figure that would ignite jealousy within any woman's heart. Her hair was like silk, and black like a raven's feather danced within the light wisps of the Nordic breeze. The skirts of her tattered dress, sweep gracefully within the billowing wind; like angel wings fluttering within invisible torrents of the river's edge. Her head was bowed, casting a dark shadow to crest over her face. Her slender fingers laced together in a silent prayer, rested against her chest. The light of the silver moon casted down upon her skin, gave the woman an almost ethereal glow, making her skin glitter like crystals from the heaven's._

_ Suddenly, the woman's body goes rigid. Slowly, she turns; the shadow creeping over her face melts within the light of the silver moon, revealing eyes the color of warm chocolate, sparkles of gold shimmer within her eyes, by the rays of the moon and the stars of the night._

_ Her face was soft, like an angel, her lips were small, and slender, seductive and enticing all in one. Her nose was small, and slightly pointed, and her eyes glimmered of innocence shattered beneath the darkness of the world._

_ I called out to thee in the darkness…alone I stand…crying for my savior to come find me, and rescue me from this hellish existence. Come my warrior on Angel's wings. I wait for thee...to come find me…and break me free from the chains of Hate. _

A heart wrenching scream ripped Fiyero from his dreams. Bolting upright, his wild, sapphire eyes stared horror-stricken out into the room, half casted into darkness. Small glints of the silver moon pour in through the large veranda overlooking the City of Emeralds. A light breeze sweeps past white silken curtains, making the fabric danced in the night, and tussled his sweat drenched locks.

Taking a shaky breath, Fiyero slowly turned on his side. Reaching out, his fingers trembling in the half-darkness gently clutched at the bundle of sheets next to him, and holding his breath, gently pulled the blankets away.

A sigh of relief, slipped past terse lips at the sight of a woman with lithe blonde curls, sleeping beside him, half covered beneath the blankets. Her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight, making her look like an angel of the night.

A soft smile tugged at the sides of Fiyero's lips, for the beauty sleeping next to him was none other than Galinda Upland, his wife and future Queen to the Vinkus.

The two had met in college, and had fallen in love immediately. Sparks flew, as Galinda put it, the instant her eyes fell upon the handsome Winkie Prince, and his tight white pants.

Their relationship was perfect, for the two fit together perfectly. And when it came time to graduate, the two were met with a big surprise. For secretly, whilst the two were away in college, Fiyero's parents, and Galinda's had arranged a marriage deal. So, after the two graduated, they were whisked away to the Vinkus and married a few months after.

After the two married, they moved to the Emerald City, where Fiyero built up a business that helped contract deals with neighboring countries with the Vinkus.

Galinda, had gotten a job in the Palace of Emeralds, as the Speaker for the Great Wizard, and was also in line to become his next Grand Vizier.

Married life was grand, and Fiyero truly loved being married to the blonde angel lying beside him, naked beneath the sheets, the moonlight shimmering on her skin, making her glow. Her golden curls felt like silk beneath his fingers, and he loved taking the curls and pulling them out till they were straight, then letting go and watching them spring back into place.

But not long after his marriage, the nightmares came, and haunted his dreams. Night after night, he dreamt of this emerald goddess, standing in a field of glistening blades of grass, swaying and dancing within the breeze. The flowers, rare and exotic in beauty swayed to the unfurled melody of the night sky.

Every night, every dream, she stood on top of the hill, looking up at the moon, her hands folded together in a silent prayer, pressed against her chest. Her face was always hidden within the shadows. And, as if sensing someone coming up behind her, she would stiffen, before slowly turning to face whoever was standing there.

It was always the same, for just as the shadows fell away, revealing her face, he would awaken in a panic, panting, gasping desperately for air, his heart constricting within his chest.

Her voice floated along the edge of the breeze, soft like silk, seductive, enticing, yet a ghost of a whisper. He never could hear her words, for the wind always carried her words away on the northern torrents. Yet, there was a hidden sadness, a pain that echoed within the silence of the moon.

He didn't know why, but this woman haunted his dreams, for he knew not who she was, and yet he felt like he had known her for a lifetime. Deep within his soul, a pulse throbbed hard, a ghost of an echo that vibrated deep within his body which ached for this emerald enchantress.

It was because of these dreams, which led Fiyero to leave the Vinkus, and take up residence within the City of Emeralds. It was a calling, a secret message that only he could hear which called him to this fair city. He didn't know why, only that his heart, led him hear, and it was here, where his heart told him he needed to be.

Galinda didn't mind. After all, she hated the dry heat of the Vinkus. She always complained the heat damaged her hair and made it frizz. Not to mention, ruining her complexion and drying out her pores. So, moving to the City of Emeralds was ideal for the little Gillikinese Princess.

Here, Galinda managed to get a job in the Palace of Emeralds, as the Wizards _personal _secretary, with the promise of rising up to become the successor to his present Grand Vizier.

Fiyero on the other hand, dealt more with the political ties between the City of Emeralds and the Vinkus, and helping establish stronger ties with not only the City, but the outer countries as well.

Sighing, Fiyero slowly lent forward, and pressed a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek, before quietly slipping out of bed. Throwing on his robe, he tiptoed over to the veranda, overlooking the City.

The house they had moved into was close to the Emerald Palace, and was huge, a mansion as some would have put it. Though Fiyero loved the home, he still would have rather it been further out of the city and into more of the country where it was more peaceful, and less…flashy.

Leaning against the gilded railing, Fiyero closed his eyes against the gentle breeze drifting by, tussling his hair, and caressing his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and gazed down upon the city.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, as he rested his chin on top of his folded arms. His eyes sparkled within the moonlight, and his heart throbbed hard within his chest. For hidden deep within his heart, a pulse thudded deep within the hidden chambers of his heart, a pulse, for an unknown figure seen only his dreams.

"Fae" sighs Fiyero, as he closed his eyes, pretending the angelic maiden of his dreams was standing behind him enveloping him within her emerald arms, and holding him close.

That day, Fiyero found himself wandering aimlessly around the city. He had an hour to spare before his meeting with the Gillikinese Ambassador and a colleague from the Vinkus, so he figured he would walk around the shops, maybe find an early anniversary present for his wife.

Many of the shops he passed intrigued him with their fine silks, and expensive jewelry, yet nothing caught his attention fully to stop and inspect the wares and haggle over prices. So he kept walking, not really paying a mind to where he was going.

Soon though, he found himself wandering within the Shadow District; a section of the City where no respectable Nobleman would dare venture. For here, was where the "peculiar" and "disturbing" wares could be found. Prostitution ran rampant here, girls as young as nine worked the Five Points, a drug dealer in each corner would be found not too far away.

The smell alone made Fiyero's nose wrinkle in disgust, and he was about to turn and retrace his steps, when a flash of emerald caught his peripheral vision.

Spinning back around, Fiyero's large sapphire eyes widened in horror, for a girl of nineteen sat, half hunched over in a corner half concealed in shadows and small splints of light. Her skin was covered in dirt, and large bruises of a gruesome purple to a darkened black marred every inch of flesh visible. A black dress, ripped at the bosom, revealed an almost sickening thin waist; her ribs poked through lackluster emerald, bruises and gashes.

Dried blood stained her inner thighs, and some splattered the inside of her legs, a thin piece of material covered her womanly place. Her long raven hair was a tangled mess, with dirt and dried blood sticking in several strands, making some of it stick to her face.

Her skin, her body though wasn't what caught the Prince's attention. What caught his attention and made his breath hitch within his throat, was her enchanting chocolate eyes, for small swirls of gold dust sparkled deep within her majestic orbs. Silent screams to the nightmare world this girl was trapped within shimmered within her eyes. They looked vacant, almost broken.

Slowly, Fiyero stepped closer to her, but as he neared the girl; like a frightened animal, scooted away until her entire body was pressed against a building half covered in dirt and sludge.

A small whimper slipped past her cracked lips, as she wound her arms protectively around her rail thin legs. Her eyes, shimmered in fear, as they darted frantically back and forth between the Prince, and any means of escape.

"It's alright…I won't hurt you" soothes Fiyero, gently, he holds out a gloved hand out towards the green woman in a gesture of reassurance but to her, it was anything but that.

A cry slipped past her lips, before she violently threw herself against the wall.

Fiyero cringed, as her head cracked against the wall.

"It's alright…I won't hurt you…please-" pleads Fiyero.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" came a gruff voice.

The green woman, wild and lost in the chaos throws herself into the shadows, half hiding away from the sight of the Prince, shivering and crying silently within the darkness.

An ache pulsed deep within Fiyero's heart, seeing this enchanting creature cry in pain, and in fear, quivering like a terrified animal, cornered, and lost.

It broke his heart, for no one, no matter what they may have done or where they have come from, deserved to live like this, in fear, wild like an animal, half starved to death, and shivering. He didn't know the atrocities, to which she had endured, or what had brought her to such a life, but he didn't care all he cared about, was helping her, and making that fear fade from within her eyes.

Steeling his emotions, Fiyero slowly rose back to his full height at the sound of thundering footsteps approaching him. Adjusting his cloak, Fiyero waited as a tall, fat man stepped out of the shadows. His dark grayish blue eyes glare maniacally back at Fiyero, before softening. His black, wiry hair looked tangled, with bits of food, and other stuff that Fiyero cared not to identify. His once crisp emerald shirt was now stained with beer, and what Fiyero could only guess was blood. His pants were wrinkled and stained in dirt.

"Hello friend…care to taste the Emerald Enchantress of the East?" asks the man, his voice was oily and acidic, it made Fiyero sick to hear him even speak, or see his teeth, which looked to not have been properly cleaned in years.

"No thank you. If I may inquire though who this woman is?" asks Fiyero, trying yet failing to keep his tone even.

"A Mystery of the East" smiles the man, as he makes a grand gesture with his hands.

"Erm…could you be more specific?" asks Fiyero, a little annoyed by the man dodging his questions.

"The farthest regions of Munchkinland…that's all I know" replies the man, deciding to drop the façade.

"I see…and exactly _what _are you selling?" asks Fiyero, hoping it wasn't what he feared.

"Her of course" laughs the man, as he gestures towards the cowering green woman.

"She's but a child" exclaims Fiyero.

"For nine moons' she's been in my services" replies the man proudly.

"Aha…and exactly…_how _old was she when you…_claimed her_?" asks Fiyero, through clenched teeth.

"She had seen nine moon's before she was sold outright to me" smiles the man.

"She was nine years old when you bought and sold her to the masses!" exclaims Fiyero in horror.

"Well yes…though I was the one who first _broke _her in" chuckles the man.

Fiyero had to turn away from that. The very idea of this man sodomizing a girl of only nine made the Prince's heart twist within his chest, and his stomach to churn.

"I see…how much?" asks Fiyero.

"Depends…for a half hour…twenty emerald ruppies…for an hour…a hundred…and if you just want her to suck on your-"starts the man, as he causally recited the rates like they were nothing of importance.

"No…not _that_" growls Fiyero, disgusted. "I meant how much to buy her off your hands?" asks Fiyero.

"She's not for sale" growls the man.

"Everything has a price…come now…you're not going to let your stubbornness get in the way of making you a very rich man are you?" asks Fiyero. Inwardly, he felt sick to his stomach, referring to this woman, this child as a _thing, _and not a human being. And yet it was necessary, if he wanted to save her.

"She's not for sale" replies the man again through clenched teeth.

"I'll give you a thousand emerald shards for the green woman" replies Fiyero, as he flashes the vile man the money.

Fiyero had to sneer, watching the man lick his fat lips as he eyed the money pressed in Fiyero's hands. It _was _a lot of money, more than he had ever seen and more then he would probably ever earn with or without the green aberration.

"Why do you want her so bad?" asks the man, as he eyes Fiyero suspiciously.

"Green is my favorite color?" whispers Fiyero, as he leans in close to the man's ear.

Chuckling, the man reaches up and snatches the money from Fiyero's fingers. Quickly, he counts the money, before pocketing it in his back pocket. Smiling, the man holds out an open hand at Fiyero.

"Deal…though I warn you…she's more trouble than she's worth" laughs the man.

"Can she speak?" asks Fiyero. As he shakes the man's hand.

"She could…but after several beatings…and more…violent persuasions…she stopped. She only communicates now through gestures…hell. She even forgot how to piss like a normal human being" laughs the man, as he shakes Fiyero's hand.

A hard shudder runs down Fiyero's spine, at the thought of how far this poor girl had fallen. The horrors she experienced, the nightmares.

Shaking those thoughts away, Fiyero's attention snaps back towards the shadows as an animalistic cry, nearly shatters his heart. Silently, he watches as the man roughly grabs a hold of the woman's arm, and pulling her close, shoves her hard against the wall.

It took all his restraint, to keep from marching up to the man and punch him in the face. Silently, Fiyero watched with clenched fists, as the man sadistically caressed the green woman's quivering chin. His other hand, reaches behind him, and grabbing a ring of keys from his belt, unlocks the collar on the green woman's neck.

With a clank, the metal collar and chains clatter to the ground. The green woman whimpers, as the man's hands roam over the woman's body, pinching her breasts roughly between his two fingers, as the other roams dangerously close to her center.

Enraged, Fiyero takes a threatening step closer to the man, and, clearing his throat, glares at the man, who now stares sheepishly back at him.

Smiling, the man removed his hand from between her legs. The one grabbing her breast runs along her chest, to her back.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself…one last caress…you understand" chuckles the man.

Not getting a response, the man gives Fiyero one last smile, before shoving the green woman into his arms.

Stumbling, Fiyero reaches out and grabs a hold of the emerald woman, stopping her fall to the ground.

Feeling the man's arms wind around her waist, the emerald woman immediately tenses, making Fiyero's heart break just that much more. Human contact, gentle human contact, was something this woman has obviously never experienced.

Slowly, he helped the woman get her feet beneath her. His one hand gently caresses her bare back. A small wince, flashes across his face, as his fingers run over the many disfigured scars made by the kiss of a whip.

Trembling, the girl slowly lifted her head up, until her dull, lackluster eyes stared tear-filled and terrified, back into soft sapphire. A soft whimper slipped past her quivering lips.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you-" a thought stops Fiyero from finishing that sentence. Instantly, his eyes snap back up to stare wide at the sight of the greasy man, hobbling back into the shadows.

"What's her name!" called out Fiyero.

Hearing the Prince's voice, the man stopped, but kept his back to the Prince. Several moments of silence passed, making Fiyero grow nervous. Slowly, the man turned to stare strangely back at him.

"Elphaba…that' what the ones who sold her to me called her" replies the man.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero.

"Aye…Elphaba" replies the man. Then, with a small smile, the man turns and disappears back into the shadows.  
"Elphaba" repeats Fiyero again.

Slowly, his eyes flicker down to stare kindly back into lackluster chocolate. Gently, Fiyero's hand rises and tangles within her raven locks, before caressing delicately on her bruised cheek.

"Elphaba" smiles Fiyero again.


	2. Angel

_I Fall_

_Into You_

_Chapter 2_

_Angel_

_Hello, wow I must say, I was completely blown away by the reviews! You guys really made my day, thank you! To answer your questions, no, Avaric was not the merchant, though he will be making his appearance very soon. And he is an integral part of this story too. And Avaric will be both the good and bad guy in this story. You'll see. So, here is chapter 2, I hope you all like it. If you don't, let me know, and if you do…well that's pretty obvious, lol. Either way, I look forward to reading them. Send me your reviews and any questions you may have. Shoutouts to L8lytwner, Ravencurls, ComingAndGoingByBubble, and Elphaba-WWW, you guys rock! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Lol. Alright, this chapter is fluff, but don't worry, the next will be more drama. Thanks again, and chapter 3 will be up soon!_

_I dedicate this story to ComingAndGoingByBubble! This is for you! Thank you so much for your help, and your encouragement to post this story! Your awesome!_

_Mist and darkness interchanged, and mingled in a seductive dance of passion and flames, a tango of elements, each vying for dominion over the other. A Small rumble of thunder crashed overhead, before pitching the darkened realm into complete darkness. Slowly, small rays of crystal light, stabbed away at the darkness, before fading once more beneath the ebony curtain._

_Elphaba stood rigid against a silver wall, her body pressed against the twisted metal. Her small, delicate hands were fisted loosely against her chest, and her dark chocolate eyes stared tear-filled into the swirl of ebony and mist surrounding her, lurching towards her, hungry to consume the emerald witch within the tangled limbs of ice and nothingness. Her long raven hair fell around her shoulders, and bounced with each hard shudder her body made, as a roar split the air, cracking the darkness, and freezing her heart._

_A small whimper slips past her quavering lips as she struggled to pull herself to her full height. Closing her eyes, she forced the fear back down into the pit of her stomach. Slowly, the trembles once assailing her body, dim to small tremors hardly noticeable to one not paying attention, as she steeled the dragon of fear, curling tight within her soul._

"_Elphaba!"_

_Elphaba's eyes snap open, surprise sparkling deep within her majestic orbs. Her heart, fluttered wildly within her chest, and her breathes came in short, almost anguishing gasps. The voice, for it sounded so familiar, yet so distant, an echo, skipping across the milk pond of her memories, barely skimming the surface._

_Slowly, she takes a step towards the encroaching darkness. One hand lowers down to her side, the other, remains fisted loosely against her chest. _

_She waits holding her breath, as a tall, dark figure slowly starts to appear within the swirl of mist and ebony. He was tall, with a muscular built, yet broken down by time and the forces of nature. His hair was black like a raven's feather, with a few flickers of silver. His eyes were hidden beneath the mist, yet Elphaba could tell that they were the same as hers._

"_Elphaba!...Elphaba where are you!"_

_Her heart jackhammered within her chest as the man staggers ever closer. A slight buzzing pounded behind her ears, her blood raced through her body, and the world started to spin violently before her eyes. Her mind screamed for her to succumb to the darkness folding in around her, to fall within its silent lullaby. _

_Shaking the dizziness away, she steadies herself, before tentatively taking a step closer to the man. Her hands absently rise up towards her chest, as the mist surrounding the two, slowly starts to dissipate._

"_Father?" whispers Elphaba softly._

_The mist slowly starts to clear, making the green woman's heart pound frantically within her chest. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, as relief flooded her body, washing away the fear, creeping like vines throughout her body, constricting her heart, and her soul. In one graceful motion, the man's arms open, silently beckoning the green girl to run into his warm embrace._

"_Daddy" whispers Elphaba brokenly._

_Tears spill from her eyes. Ignoring the pain, she runs towards the man, the figure, standing with arms wide open, ready to take his daughter into his arms, and hold her close, comforting her, and soothing away her pain._

"_Daddy!" _

_The mist clears more, revealing small flashes of crimson and gold. Long sleeves dangle in the air as the man's arms spread wide._

"_Daddy!" _

_The mist clears, revealing eyes, the color of ice, and just as cold. The man's raven hair fades the light of the lightning reflecting off his bald head. The man's fine robes were of a deep crimson color, with golden designs interweaved within the silk._

"_No!" screams Elphaba skidding to a halt._

"_Come back to me daughter!" roars the man._

"_No!" screams Elphaba._

"_Elphaba!"_

"_Get away!" _

It had taken Fiyero hours to maneuver his way out of the Shadow District. For what should have only taken mere minutes, took longer with the twisted streets and the billowing, vile smog that encased the Five Points, and its many vectors. It didn't help either, with Elphaba pulling and thrashing wildly against him, silently screaming for release. Her long, jagged nails clawing, at his skin.

Growling, Fiyero had twisted out of his cloak, and in one graceful motion, managed to wrap said cloak around Elphaba's quivering shoulders, freezing her in place. Her eyes, snapped back to stare back into soft sapphire. Horror and fear sparkling deep within her soft, majestic orbs, broken innocence, and betrayal shimmered back at him.

For a moment, Elphaba stood there, rigid within Fiyero's arms, the silk of the cloak gently kissing her vile skin. The warmth of his fingers sent chills to run down her spine, making her heart pound frantically within her chest, and her body to tremble against his fingers.

Silently, the two stared into each other's eyes, neither daring to move, nor breathe. A spark flickered within Fiyero's heart, as he stood there, staring into the magickal pools of chocolate and gold, swirling, dancing deep within Elphaba's eyes.

Absently, Fiyero's hand rose, fingers splayed as they inched towards shimmering emerald. Lost within the ethereal heaven's sparkling deep within Elphaba's eyes, he never registered the feel of the green woman's skin press against his hand, as he lovingly cupped her slender cheek. His thumb, unconsciously trailed down the elegant slope of her cheek bone, and down to her quivering lips.

A hunger burned deep within the pits of Fiyero's heart, as he stared deep into her eyes. For a moment, his eyes flickered down towards her lips, and an insatiable desire to claim those lips for his own and taste her, ignited within his soul, making his skin tingle and his heart to pound furiously within his chest.

Slowly, his thumb lithely brushed against her lips, parting them slightly to reveal ivory white teeth, before disappearing beneath emerald once more.

He knew this was wrong, a betrayal not only to his marriage vows, but to his heart as well. For he had sworn beneath the stars in the heaven, the Wise Man of the Tribe, and his fellow men, that he would remain soul-bound, to the angel of Light, for all eternity, until Death claimed his soul, and took him far beyond this realm, and into the next.

He knew all this, and yet he didn't care, for the world around him faded away, leaving just the two of them standing toe to toe, staring into each other's eyes.

Her breath rolled off his face, a ghost of a caress that made his breath hitch and his heart to skip a beat. Slowly, he closed his eyes, breathing in her exotic scent.

_Fae_

Unconsciously, Fiyero leaned towards Elphaba, ready and wanting, to claim those emerald lips for himself.

He was but a breath away, when a whisper, silent like the wind, whistled past his ears, freezing him in place.

"No"

His eyes snapped open. What he beheld made his heart constrict tight within his chest. For the eyes which had enticed him, stared wide, filled with fear, and sparkling with tears.

It broke his heart. For how many times had this emerald enchantress, had something or someone forced upon her? How many times, had she cried out, screamed, pleaded for them to stop, only to have her wishes silenced by a kiss?

Feeling sheepish, Fiyero pulled back, and as he did, his hand, which had been caressing Elphaba's cheek, flies behind his head, and tangling in his wheat gold hair.

"Sorry" replies Fiyero, with a lopsided grin.

Her heart fluttered within her chest, seeing the man, smiling back at her. A heat ignited within her, seeing the man who had freed her from bondage, slowly lean towards her.

She knew what he wanted, for many men in her years in the Shadow District; each one held the same sparkle of lust, of desire flash within their eyes.

It frightened her, yet exhilarated her at the same time. For somehow, deep down, and though she was frightened beyond belief of this

man, somehow she knew, that he was not going to hurt her. That she would be safe within his embrace. And that alone, scared her half to death.

Slowly, so not to frighten her, Fiyero reached down and grasped loosely around Elphaba's trembling fingers.

"Come on…the sun's about to go down soon. We must away before the Shadow's descend down upon the city" replies Fiyero softly.

Weakly, Elphaba nodded back. She didn't trust this man completely, yet she also didn't want to be out in the Five Points with him either, when the Shadows fell, and the moon rose high in the ebony sky. She had heard enough of the bloodcurdling screams from her makeshift bed to know, the night, was not something one should trifle with, especially in the Shadow District.

She hung back for only a second, before allowing Fiyero to pull her through the half deserted alleys.

All around her, the merchants of the District were hastily packing up their wares, the look of fear alight within their eyes as they looked quickly to the setting sun.

Everyone knew that once the sun went down, the Shadows would come out, and race throughout the land claiming the soul of some poor fool too stupid to keep themselves locked within the protective walls of their homes.

The Shadows were mysterious as they were vague, for no one really had neither seemed them, nor survived an encounter. It was said, that if you were not pure in heart and spirit, the Shadows would come, and seek you out. Once they found you, they would rip out your soul, and carry it away into the Netherworlds, forever lost within the shadows of darkness.

The Shadows were the ones who were blamed for the Missing. And neither the Wizard, nor his current Grand Vizier was able to locate them, nor defeat the Shadows.

The noise of the merchants faded, the world around her dinned as Elphaba stared intently back into dark sapphire. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't will herself to pull away from his eyes. They were mesmerizing, hypnotizing, yet frightening and intense, and haunting. A storybook life was hidden deep within the sea of sapphire. A story, that had yet to be told.

The journey to the carriage had been uneventful, yet once the two had finally escaped the Labyrinth of the Shadow District, and stumbled across his carriage, fear, and panic once again took hold. Frantically, she flailed, thrashed and writhed beneath his grip as she desperately tried to break free from his grip.

She didn't know why, but the sight of the carriage had drudged up memories, faded over time to once again surface within her mind, making the pool of her memories ripple beneath the ebony curtain.

Clenching his teeth, Fiyero tried as best as he could, to gently lead/carry the frightened woman towards the carriage. And though she had dug in her heels, and flailed wildly within his grip, the Prince still managed, to practically drag her to the now open door.

"In you go" grunts Fiyero, as he practically throws the wild woman inside.

Small whimpers slipped past her lips, as she frantically threw herself against the various walls of the carriage. And each time she did, Fiyero couldn't help, but wince. He knew a new bruise would form, wherever her body had come in contact with the carriage walls.

Fiyero stiffened, feeling eyes upon him. Slowly, he turned to stare back into shocked emerald, staring back at him, horrified.

Tillus, the coachman stood beside Fiyero, one gloved hand gripping the golden handle of the carriage door, the other, folded behind his back. He was an older gentleman in his younger thirties. He was tall with a steady built.

He had been employed by Fiyero's family for years, and had Fiyero's "sidekick" for many of his many outrageous adventures. He was Fiyero's close confidant, his partner in crime so to speak.

Tillus's favorite scandal with the Prince had to be the night when, as Fiyero was opening the carriage door for one of his many "trysts" that night, Tillus, had just escorted the other to the other side.

Still to this day, Tillus had to wonder how the Prince managed for both women to not see each other. He still, had to shake his head at that night.

The Prince had surprised him when he had asked the man to be his "best man" at his wedding. It was a surprise as well as a great honor for Tillus, for never in his wildest dreamings, had he ever believed the Prince to ask of him such an honor.

Yes he had truly seen it all, yet beyond all that he had seen, all that he had helped the Prince conspire with, still had not prepared him for the sight of his Master, struggling, practically wrestling with a woman of such savagery into his carriage.

"Don't ask" sighs Fiyero.

"I wasn't going to" smirks Tillus, before patting the Prince on the shoulder and taking his usual stance.

Sighing, Fiyero stepped up into the carriage, and standing tall at its entrance, stared softly back at the frightened emerald enchantress.

Feeling his eyes on her, Elphaba spun violently around, her dark chocolate eyes stared back at him, fear and utter horror sparkled deep within her majestic orbs, cracking Fiyero's heart.

Cautiously, he stepped closer to her, his gloved hands held out in a gesture of peace.

"Elphaba it's alright…I won't hurt you. I'm taking you away from here…where you'll be safe" replies Fiyero softly.

Elphaba's head quirked slightly to the right, her dark chocolate eyes stared curiously back into soft sapphire. Though she didn't really understand the words this man was saying, she still could recognize the softness, the gentle tone of his voice.

Unconsciously she relaxed beneath his gaze. The fear melted away, as the same strange warmth from moments ago, slowly starts to bubble within her stomach.

"Please…sit" replies Fiyero, as he slowly gestures to the cushions.

Eyes still pealed on him, Elphaba carefully moved herself to the farthest end of the carriage. Her eyes still staring tensely into his as she unceremoniously plopped herself down into the seat.

Fiyero watched sadly, as Elphaba pressed herself against the wall. Her long slender legs slowly rose, and pressed against her chest, her gangly arms, tenderly wrapped around her knee's, pressing her thin limbs against her body.

Satisfied, Fiyero too, took a seat at the end of the carriage. Though his heart screamed to sit closer to the emerald beauty, his mind shouted for him not too. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her more than she already was.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a clock tick more, before Fiyero reluctantly flicked his eyes back out the door to the world outside. Sighing, he half leaned out the window.

"To the Manor please" replies Fiyero.

"Very good sir" sniffs the driver, an older gentleman with a long pointy nose, and snow white hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark grayish green color, and like the emeralds of the city, so too, was his coachman uniform. His smart emerald vest like shirt hugged his body, and three golden buttons ran down the length of his chest. His pants were a dark raven color that matched his shoes.

With a flick of the wrist, the reigns cracked down upon the horses. With a neigh, the Horses-of-a-different-color took off in an elegant trot down the cobblestone pathways of the City of Emeralds.

An uncomfortable silence fell within the carriage, as both occupants remained in their respective corners. A couple times Fiyero's eyes flickered towards the green woman, cowering against the wall of the carriage, eyes bright with tears.

A pang of regret echoed across Fiyero's heart. His mind whirled as doubt skipped across the slippery surface of uncertainty. Had he really done the right thing? Has taken Elphaba away from the Merchant, from the world she knew the best thing for her? After all, who knew how long it's been since she had functioned properly within normal society?

Stilling those thoughts away, Fiyero very cautiously scooted himself a little bit closer to the cowering green girl, but immediately regretted it. For as he slid closer, the green woman gave a yelp of surprise, before slamming her head against the wall of the carriage, the result, a rather loud crack which he was sure Tillus and the driver, had heard.

"Sorry! I won't…sit…closer" replies Fiyero softly.

Silence once again fell; like a curtain of silk dancing in the breeze around the carriage. Nervous, Fiyero whistled a small tune as he tapped the beat against his knees.

"Where do you hail from?" asks Fiyero again, as he slightly turns to face the green woman.

Confused, Elphaba turns her head to the side, as her eyes stare vacantly back at him. Uncertainty and confusion sparkles deep within her chocolate orbs. It was precious, a symbol of pure innocence of youth.

Fiyero couldn't help, but chuckle slightly at the look Elphaba was giving him, for it was the look of childhood wonderment, one that he had seen his four year old cousin give once before.

"Okay…forget small talk then" replies Fiyero, after a few awkward moments of silence.

Hesitantly, Fiyero once again returned his attention to the vanishing landscape. The streets of the City of Emeralds slowly faded beneath the encroaching darkness.

The sun was setting in the western horizon. Soon, his wife would be returning home from the Palace of Emeralds.

A cold shiver ran down Fiyero's back. He had neglected to ruminate on the reaction his dearest _wife _would have, upon returning home with a person, a woman no less, with skin like emeralds.

Shuddering, Fiyero unconsciously pulled the ends of his fine suit tight against his chest. This was going to be a very long night.

Soon, the carriage pulled up to the doors of the Tiggular Manor. Tillus, once again stood at the doorway, and in a grand gesture, pulled open the doors to the carriage.

"Thank you Tillus" smiles Fiyero, as he half steps out of the carriage.

For a moment, Fiyero peered up at the grand Mansion, half bathed in the sun's rays. Soft oranges, mixed with slight flickers of blue and splashes of purple, skimmed across the fine quoxwood house. Gillikin Star Fire Orchids bloomed in the windows. The roof of the house was a dark ebony color which matched the window frames.

It was old, built around the time the great Wizard had developed and built the City of Emeralds. In truth, the City had grown around this house, for it had remained untouched by the Tinkers, and the builders. And, unlike the rest of the city and its ethereal buildings, this house, was the only building not crafted out of emeralds.

Sighing, Fiyero turned back towards the carriage.

"Elphaba?" replies Fiyero softly.

Not hearing a sound, Fiyero slowly crouched inside the carriage. What he saw made his breath hitch within his throat. For there, pressed against the wall was Elphaba, half curled into her, arms folded out on the seat, her head nestled within. Her slender legs remained loosely curled against her chest, and her long raven hair half tumbled down her shoulders, and spilled over the edge of the seat in an ebony waterfall.

Smiling, Fiyero very carefully gathered the green woman up in his arms. Cradling her close, he very slowly, backed his way out of the carriage.

Fiyero's eyes remained fixated at the sleeping angel, cuddled close within his arms. The light of the setting sun bathed the green girl in an ethereal glow, making her emerald skin almost shimmer.

"Beautiful" whispers Fiyero.

"Sir?" asks Tillus.

Startled, Fiyero's eyes snap back to stare dumbfounded into sparkling emerald.

"Nothing…thank you Tillus, for everything" replies Fiyero, his voice softening slightly at the last part.

"You're welcome?" replies Tillus, not sure exactly what, his Master was thanking him for.

Lost within the sea crashing around him, Fiyero merely smiled, as he turned and headed up the stairs. Tillus watched, as the love-struck Prince vanished behind the grand oak doors.

Shaking his head, Tillus very carefully closed the carriage door, before turning and climbing his way back, into the driver's seat.

Inside, Fiyero very carefully carried the sleeping green woman up the stairs and to the many guest rooms this mansion had. Finally, after a few minutes, Fiyero picked a room which he figured would be perfect for the green woman.

The walls were a soft lavender color with elegant designs of ebony painted on the wall. A large bay window overlooked the lake, and part of the gardens below. Silk curtains of lavender lace twirled and danced within the evening breeze. Two French doors led to a grand patio that overlooked the many fields located at the side of the house.

The fields, like the gardens were symbolic to Fiyero, special. For only the rarest of flowers dared bloom there. Flowers of exquisite beauty, and scent, it could be found nowhere else in Oz. For many of the flowers were only native to the Vinkus, and parts of Munchkinland.

The gardens and the fields were a place where, if Galinda or anyone else were to go looking for the Prince, they knew that they would for sure find him there.

A large canopy bed sat at the far end of the room. Large gossamer veils of crystal white silk, swayed like angel wings within the light breeze. The sheets and the comforter were the same color of the room, except they were a darker shade of lavender, with white and black designs of Stargazer Roses, and Crystal Roses. The pillow cases were rich ebony colored.

Sighing, Fiyero slowly made his way over to the bed. Pulling back the curtains, Fiyero with skilled hands, managed to pull back the covers without so much as jarring the sleeping green woman, nestled snug within his arms.

Carefully, he laid Elphaba down within the sheets, and pulling the covers up, stared, mesmerized, at the peaceful look on the green woman's face.

Unable to help himself, Fiyero very slowly leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well…my emerald angel" whispers Fiyero.


	3. Roses and Thorns

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 3

Roses and Thorns

_AN: Hello everyone! Wow, again I'm totally blown away by your reviews! Thank you all so so much! To Ravencurls, I'm glad I could redeem your love for Fiyero, ComingAndGoingByBubble, I'm so glad you like this story! You have no idea how much that means to me! Elphaba WWW, I'm glad your enjoying the fluff, hard to believe I had it in me right! Lol. and Fae the Queen, thank you so much for your review, I absolutely loved reading it. Your review put a huge smile on my face. So here's the next chapter. As always, let me know what you guys think, either good or bad, questions or comments I don't care, I love reading them all. Thanks again for staying with me, and the next chapter will be out soon!_

The elegant ambiance of the Palace of emeralds shimmered and sparkled within the sun's golden rays. Beautiful tapestries of fine silk of ebony danced and twirled within the light summer's breeze, as small flickers of cherry blossoms spun along its icy edge. Pictures of ancestors long past, but not forgotten hang from the walls, their eyes watching the people around them, like silent sentinels, guarding histories past. Beautiful lanterns of a golden bronze hang from the walls, lighting the shimmering pathways, by the dancing flames upon the coal wick.

Many antiques from this world and from another are placed strategically throughout the entire hallway, and sparkle in the sunlight. Many of which had turned the heads of maids and servants alike, for none knew exactly what the strange contraptions were, only that they were important to the great Wizard.

A lone figure, walked gracefully down the grand emerald hallway, her delicate fingers sparkled within the small slants of golden sunlight, splaying through the large bay windows, pinched the delicate fabric of her silk gown between the meats of her thumb and pointer. Her dress was of a soft blue, reminiscent of the sky above, with small wisps of gold. Small crystal diamonds swirled within the dress, making it look like the stars twinkling in the ebony night sky.

Upon her head was a star crystals and diamond tiara nestled snug within a waterfall of golden silk. Her hair sparkled like raindrops in the light, and golden like the sun. Though if you looked close enough, you could see small highlights of a much darker gold, interweaved within her hair, making it look like a sunset.

Her eyes were of the purest blue and sparkled in the sunlight. For many dared compare her eyes to those of a diamond, majestic, and exotic all at the same time. They were the darkest blue, yet small flickers of light blue could be seen swirling within the whirlpool of her eyes.

The maiden's skin was a healthy cream color, soft to the touch, like silk and satin, and smelled like Gillikin rose. She was petite, yet her body was slender, with small curves in all the right places.

This woman, was no ordinary woman, for she was Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, and Fiyero Tiggular's wife, and next in line for the throne of the Vinkus, and soon-to-be the Wizards Grand Vizier.

Many, like Fiyero, were often confusified as to why; Galinda had chosen to keep her maiden name, instead of taking her husbands. Course, her simple remark was done with a simple hair toss, a light giggle, and a sparkle in her eye.

"Why my dear, I' am an Upland…and an Upland, and would remain an Upland until the day I perished from this world" sniffed Galinda.

Fiyero merely shook his head, but accepted his wife's answer. After all, Fiyero learned a long time ago, not to argue with a woman, especially one Miss Galinda Upland.

She was beautiful, graceful, with a voice like silk and a wind chimed voice. Her personality could light up a room, and her fashion sense no one could beat. Her bubbly personality easily turned even the grumpiest of Baron's and Duchess's around in a snap, and she could throw one hell of a good party.

Yet, with all that, she had darker side, a side that not many wished to tangle with. Fiyero knew all too well about _that _side. He had been on the receiving end of that, many of times, especially during their wedding preparations.

Galinda was devious as well as cunning. She easily found your weak point and exploited it for all it was worth, leveling you down to ashes with a mere flick of the wrist. If you dared get in her way, or tried to take something that was hers, you better run, lest you want your life to shatter in an instant.

Still, with all that, Fiyero still loved his wife immensely, and stood by her side, good or bad, for better or for worse.

And though Galinda was a beauty, she wasn't all together that intelligent. She could spin a great yarn, but to recite something of great importance, or to hold a conversation other than fashion, the latest gossips of who's who, or who was hot and who was not, forget about it. You might as well as having spoken a completely different language to the blonde.

Truth be told, it surprised Fiyero as well as confusified him how she had even managed to be considered to be the Wizard's next Grand Vizier, for the blonde; though possessing _some _magickal talent, wasn't as talented as the current Grand Vizier. Oz, she couldn't even light one candle without almost snapping the skin off her thumb.

What Fiyero didn't know, and Galinda had conveniently neglected to tell her husband was, the current Grand Vizier Madame Morrible, was secretly teaching the blonde the ways of magick, helping grow her powers and becoming stronger. Though it was trying most days, Galinda was making some progress…_some._

On this particular day, the lessons had been extremely taxing, both on the teacher as well as the student. She had blown up many of potions and had even managed to set Morrible's hair on fire, and freeze her in a case of ice. So when Morrible excused the blonde for the day, she was more than ready to jump in her carriage, get home, and relax in a nice warm bath, scented with Gillikin Rose oil of course.

She was making her way down the last of the corridors when a particular picture, caught her attention. Baffled, Galinda stopped dead in her tracks, backed up and stared misty eyed, at the woman staring back at her.

The picture was large, reaching from almost the top of the crystal ceiling, to the emerald floor. The frame was emerald, with small splashes of gold and onyx weaved throughout. Elegant designs of crescent moons, and stars were carved into the wooden frame.

The woman was tall, with the perfect hourglass figure, poised and elegant. If she were standing before her in flesh and blood, Galinda would have ventured her to be a graceful beauty. Her eyes were of a rich, dark chocolate color, with small swirls of gold dust, laced within the ebony pools. Her hair was the color of a raven' feather, soft, like silk and with a gentle curl. One hand rested lithely on top of the other in the graceful bowl of her lap. The dress she wore was a rich maroon color, vibrant, the skirts layered and plaited slightly. Her smile was small, yet delicate, as if she were hiding a secret that only the painter and herself, would know.

"The Forgotten Queen" sighed a voice to her right.

Startled, Galinda jumped back, her eyes sparkling with fear and surprise. Being ever the Lady she was, she raised a delicate hand up to lithely touch her heaving chest.

To her right, stood a man a few feet taller than her, with hair the color of silver and snow. His eyes were a soft blue, withered with age, and held a silent secret that only he knew of. His robes were of a fine silk of white with silver sleeves. A dark blue vest with black outline could be seen beneath the jacket. His pants were of a fine black silk that matched his shoes.

"Your Ozness" bows Galinda.

"Please…there's no need for formalities my dear" smiles the Wizard.

Galinda could be cold and cruel, but yet there was an inner light, a warmth that the Wizard found almost irresistible. For the Wizard, he looked to the blonde as the daughter he never knew.

"The woman?" asks Galinda, as she waves an elegant hand up at the portrait.

The Wizard, at this moment, noticed the gossamer sleeves, sparkling with small diamonds and pearls slowly slide down the blonde's slender arm, as she waved up towards the portrait.

"The Queen of Oz…Forgotten beneath the pages of time" sighs the Wizard.

"Your wife?" whispers Galinda.

Not many knew that at one time, the Wizard had been married to a beautiful young maiden from a faraway land. The two had met by accident, but once their eyes locked on each other, that were it, for the two instantly fell in love. The only problem though, was that the woman was already married to another, a preacher in a farm land very far away.

Knowing they cannot live without each other, the two secretly married in the Temple of St. Aelphaba; a sanctuary built beneath the Palace of Emeralds.

The Forbidden Queen often journeyed back and forth, between the lands, leaving to live with the Wizard, her true and beloved husband, whenever the other, went on his Journeys of Faith.

When she found out she was pregnant, she pretended the unborn child belonged to the Preacher, though later she revealed to her true love, that _he _was indeed the father.

It was then, that the Wizard and his wife, decided to fake her death. It was the only way. That way, she could be spirited away into the Palace, where she would be safe, and happy.

The plan had worked, and only certain servants to the Wizard knew of the deception. Both the Wizard and his wife soon looked forward to welcoming the little life steadily growing fast, within her womb.

But, tragedy struck, for on the eve of their child's birth, the Forbidden Queen died, having lost too much blood. The Wizard, though devastated, devoted his time and energy to raising their beloved daughter.

Slowly but surely, his broken heart healed with each laughter, each gentle touch, each tear, and every smile the two shared. Happiness and Hope was once again shimmering bright within the Wizard's life.

But as was before, darkness fell, shattering what was left of his mended heart. For on the eve of his daughter's ninth birthday, masked men managed to infiltrate the castle, and kidnapped the Princess.

The Wizard sent out his Gale Soldiers, hoping to find the men who dared kidnap his precious child. And though they scoured throughout Oz, the Soldiers returned hours later, empty handed.

The Wizard was never the same after that. After having lost his wife nine years ago, and now his daughter, the Great and Powerful Oz crumbled, often times leaving his Grand Vizier to run Oz in his stead.

Gently, Galinda placed a delicate hand up on the painting; her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"I wish I could have known her your Ozness" whispers Galinda.

"She would have liked you my dear…her and my daughter" replies the Wizard, as he glances up at the painting he had not dared peek at, in ages.

"Your Ozness?" asks Galinda.

That part, had taken Galinda by surprise. Never, in all her time of working in the palace, had the Wizard ever mentioned having had a child, let alone a daughter. A small pang of an ache, echoed across her heart, seeing the pain shimmering within the Wizard's eyes.

Gently, the Wizard placed his open palm on the painting, as a ghost of a smile, crept against the sides of his lips.

After a few moments of silence, the Wizard awkwardly cleared his throat as he took a timid step back from the painting. Gracefully, he folds his arms behind his back and regaining his regal manner, stands at his full height once again.

"You best be getting home…before the Shadows fall" replies the Wizard.

Before Galinda can respond, the Wizard turns on his heels, and disappears down another corridor, leaving the blonde beauty alone in her thoughts.

Slowly, she turns back to stare misty-eyed at the picture. With trembling fingers, she once again reaches up towards the painting. The pads of her fingers lithely skim against the café-skin portrait.

Smiling, Galinda whispers a silent prayer, before turning and heading back down the corridor; the ends of her sparkling dress once again pinched between her elegant fingers.

"Ah Tillus…how are you" smiles Galinda.

Having stepped out of the great ornate doors, a wide smile tugged at the sides of Galinda's slender lips, seeing her and Fiyero's best friend stand before her. One glove hand holding the door to the carriage open, the other, folded behind his back.

"Miss Upland…you look ravishing as ever" smiles Tillus.

Ever the gentleman, Tillus grasps lightly onto Galinda's hand, and with a simple gesture, brings her hand up for a small kiss.

"Oh stop you cad" laughs Galinda.

"I trust your day at the Palace was wonderful?" asks Tillus, as he assists Galinda up into the carriage.

"Oh yes…very wonderful indeed" giggles Galinda.

Stepping in front of the door, Tillus eyes the young Lady skeptically, a slight frown, pulling at the sides of his thin lips. Something was bothering him, and Galinda; the ever vigilant, spotted it immediately.

"Tillus…what in Oz is the matter?" asks Galinda softly.

"Nothing my Lady only that…a certain…should I say…_surprise_ is waiting for you back at the manor" replies Tillus, unable to bring himself to tell Lady Galinda the truth.

"A surprise…oh how superfluous!" squeals Galinda.

Tillus watches amused, as the bubbly blonde bounces on the cushions, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Can't you tell me what it is Tillus…you know how much I hate surprises" pouts Galinda.

"I think milady would be best left "surprised" replies Tillus.

"Very well Tillus…to the Manor…post haste!" teases Galinda.

Smirking, Tillus gives Galinda small smile, before turning and closing the door.

"Oh just wait" replies Tillus, under his breath.

The whole way, Galinda bounced in time with the wheels hitting the pavement. She couldn't contain her excitement. A present by her husband…oh how thrillifying! She simply couldn't wait to see what exactly her surprise would be.

Much too soon, the carriage pulled up to the Tiggular Manor. Tillus had barely enough time to hop down from his perch and grab the door, before said door, flung open, and Galinda half popped out.

"Oh goody were home!" squealed Galinda.

Tillus watches as Galinda practically bounced out of the carriage, and bolted up the steps to the grand Manor, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake, and a few very confused servants.

"FiFi dearest…where are you! I'm home and ready for my present!" squeals Galinda.

Frantically, her eyes darted in all directions, looking for a sign of her missing husband or a servant who could direct her to him.

Having grown frustrate with not finding him, Galinda; with slumped shoulders, made her way upstairs. Figuring she might as well change, before the dinner bell would ring.

Tiredly, she trudged up the many flights of marble stairs to the long row of hallways on either side of the staircase. A large, massive table of quoxwood stood at the center of the balcony, overlooking the landing and entryway. A large crystal vase with Daylilies, Munchkin Moon Roses, and Lavender Lillies bloomed.

Sighing, she took to the right, where a long row of guestrooms lined the hallway. And at the very end of the hallway, was the master bedroom.

Yawning, Galinda made her way down the hall, and just as she was about to reach her room, something caught her attention. A guestroom, her favorite guestroom's door was half cracked open, and the bed was unkempt.

Growling, Galinda pushed the door open and trudged inside.

She absolutely loathed it when her husband allowed one of his good for nothing friends to crash, passed out drunk in one of the guestrooms. Let alone her favorite one of all.

Stepping up to the bed, the blonde reached out and grasped the covers. About to yank them back, a flash of green caught her attention. Holding her breath, the blonde slowly peeled the blankets away. Her eyes widened in horror as the figure of a woman with green skin, became visible from beneath the satin and silk.

"Who in Oz are you!" screams Galinda.


	4. First Impressions

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 4

_AN: Hello again, wow again I'm completely blown away by the reviews received for this story! Can I just say, I'm so happy that you are all liking this story so much, really I'm touched! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and don't worry, the next one will be posted soon. ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you for the review, and I'm so glad you like this story and Galinda's character, though I warn you, you may not like her too much after this. L8lzytwner, thank you very much, and you'll just have to wait and see. It could go either way (Wink, wink) Ravencurls, what can I say, great minds think alike, lol. Fae the Queen, thank you and your wish is my command (bows). So here it is, thank you all who had reviewed this story and are staying with it. That means the world to me. Please review and let me know what you think, good, bad, neutral, and any questions you may have. Enjoy and I look forward to posting more!_

First Impressions

Galinda stood rigid by the bed, her eyes wide, rage burning like angel's fire deep within her majestic orbs, sparkling with tears of fury. Her small, delicate hands instantly curled at her sides, and her petite body shook and trembled within the crashing waves of her chaotic emotions. Her thin lips tightened into a thin line as she eyed this…strange woman, leaning against the headboard.

At first, Galinda had thought it a trick of the light, her skin, there were no way in Oz, and someone could be born with skin that was like emeralds, sparkling in the sunlight. The woman's features were soft, yet held a fear that rotted the soul, and shattered the heart. Her long raven hair tumbled down her quivering shoulders, in light waves, half hiding the hideous bruises and scars of her past.

She was thin, too thin for even Galinda's liking, and seeing her ribs made Galinda inwardly shudder, and her heart to clench within her chest. She noted the trail of bruises marring every square inch of emerald flesh seen beneath the canopy of ebony. Many of the bruises were a hideous black, fading to a purplish blue. A long scar cut across her elegantly sculpted eye brow, deep into the flesh, to the skull.

Scars, jagged and horrendously red, scattered across the emerald plain of her body, like the celestial stars in the ebony sky. Many made Galinda's breath hitch within her throat, and her mouth to go dry. Never, in all her years living in the Emerald City, nor beyond her forgotten youth, had she bared witness to such atrocities.

For a brief second, an emotion Galinda was not familiar with flittered across her heart. Crashing waves of sorrow, of pity, washed over her icy heart, and tears to pool within the endless sea of dark cerulean. Her heart went out to this wretched woman, who had been denied heaven's light.

Slowly, her body relaxed, her fists loosened, leaving her slender fingers to rest placid by her side. Her eyes never left the sight of the woman, cowering before her, pressed almost painfully against the headboard, her slender emerald arms crossed around her face, her bone thin legs curled against her chest. Small whimpers slipped past her torn lips.

Unconsciously, Galinda's fingers rose, splayed, and started to reach towards the cowering green woman. Secretly, and unknowingly, a need to comfort this woman, vibrated deep within her heart.

Like an echo rippling through space and time, the strange feeling, bubbling within the blonde's heart fades away, folded once again beneath layers of rage, jealousy and of the beating of her selfish heart.

Enraged once more, Galinda steps up next to a long, oval shaped table, glistening beneath the rays of the golden sun. Her small hands quickly snatch up the large ruby red vase and hurl it at the woman.

A small, wicked smile slips across her sparkling lips, hearing the strange woman cry out in both fear and pain, as the shattered shards of the ruby vase, rain down upon her body, slicing her skin. The shards, splattered in crimson blood, glisten like ruby diamonds in the sun's dawning light.

"Who the hell are you!" screeches Galinda as she hurls any object she can grab a hold of.

Cries of fear, of pain, slip out of the green woman's quivering lips, as objects, books, porcelain platters, boxes, and glass hit and shatters against her skin, cutting her flesh and making her blood to bubble to the surface.

"Who the hell are you! Get out! Get out before I call the Gale Soldiers screams Galinda.

Hearing the name of the men in green and gold sent waves of fear to crash violently against Elphaba's heart, for vague memories of those men, of those _monsters, _and the brutality that they wrought upon her awakened the nightmare box, hidden deep within her broken mind.

A whimpering cry slipped past her quivering lips, as Elphaba struggled to right herself on the bed. Her bone-thin arms waved frantically in front of her, as she scrambled to break free from the twisted sheets.

Galinda watched amused, at the sight of the emerald woman, crashing to the ground, her head slamming against the side of the nightstand, and her shoulder split open from its corner.

"Get out! Get out of my house now before I call the Gale Force and have you thrown in Southstairs!" roars Galinda.

"What in Oz is going on in here!" roars a voice, making both woman jump in fright.

Spinning on her heels, the rage burning within her intensifies at the sight of her husband, standing at the doorway, both arms spread, and hands pressed against either side of the doorframe.

A quivering fear ran down Galinda's spine, making her heart beat wildly within her chest at the sight of her husband's normally soft, sapphire eyes glaring back at her, hells fire burning bright, hot enough to melt her flesh, and char her heart.

Standing tall, Galinda curled her hands once more in a tight fist, as she whirled on her husband.

"Who the hell is she Fiyero! Who is this whore that you dare bring home and defile our beds!" roars Galinda.

Ignoring his wife, Fiyero's eyes immediately snapped at the sight of blood, flashing across his peripheral vision. His breath tightened, and his heart clenched, seeing the small trickle of blood, bubbling down the side of the emerald woman's head and shoulder.

Immediately, Fiyero strode over to the green woman's side, ignoring his wife's icy glare as he kneeled before the injured woman. Gently, he placed a soft hand on the top of Elphaba's quivering shoulder.

Yelping, Elphaba jumped back, and crash once again the night table, cutting her back in the process. On instinct, Elphaba's arms rose and crossed in front of her head, her legs crossing, and knees touching, pulled up against her chest.

The sight broke Fiyero's heart, for the abuse, the atrocities this woman had suffered were written all over her face, her body language alone, screamed to the horrors she had witness, had suffered through, silently, crying into the night, pleading, hoping for someone to come and save her, to lead her out of the darkness and into the light.

"It's alright Elphaba…I won't hurt you…you're alright" soothes Fiyero.

Instantly, Elphaba buried her face against the side of the night table, and turned her body away from Fiyero's touch.

The Winkie Prince watched painfully at the hard shudders violently taking over the green woman's body, her cries, and her broken whimpers as she folded further into herself.

Growling, Fiyero spun on his heels, his eyes narrowed as he glared back at his wife.

"See what you've done you heartless bitch!" roars Fiyero.

"_I'm _heartless?" Snarls Galinda as she points a delicate finger at herself.

"Can't you see she's scared? That she's suffered…is suffering!" bites back Fiyero.

"She's a whore! A useless human being who is not even fit enough to lick the dirt off my boot!" sniffs Galinda.

If Galinda would have wagered on her husband to ever lay a finger on her, she would have been right…at least, up to this point. For no sooner had those words slipped past her lips that her husband had jumped to his feet strode over to her side in three quick strides, and struck her hard, across the face.

For a moment, a brief moment, silence fell around the room, the anger hung like mist upon a silver pond as husband and wife stared shocked into each other's eyes, neither one daring to move, nor dared believe what had just taken place.

Slowly, Fiyero raised the hand, still pulsing from the slap, up till his sapphire eyes stared wide, back at it. His hand was still red, and stung. An echo of the blonde's skin against the palm of his hand still pulsed.

"Glin…I" starts Fiyero.

Screeching, Galinda wound back and slapped Fiyero hard across the face with as much force as she could conjure up.

Startled, Fiyero stumbled back, the hand that had struck Galinda flies up to his now bruised cheek.

Her dark cerulean eyes narrow as the petite blonde stepped up closer to her husband, toe to toe, her face mere inches from his heaving chest.

"How _dare _you strike me! You filthy bastard of a Winkie!" screams Galinda.

"Get your head out of your arse! You're nothing but a spoiled rotten Gillikinese brat!" roars back Fiyero.

"How dare you!" snaps back Galinda. Rounding her shoulders, Galinda points a delicate finger back at Fiyero, and angrily jabs at his chest.

"May I remind you that _I'm _your wife!" roars back Galinda.

"And that's important how?" asks Fiyero.

"I deserve respect!" screams Galinda.

"You'll get respect when you earn it!" snaps back Fiyero.

"Who is she…who is this whore that you've decided to bring into our home!" screams back Galinda, deciding to get back to the matter at hand. Menacingly, she points a trembling finger at the cowering green woman, trembling violently on the floor.

"A fallen angel who needed saving" replies Fiyero softly.

"A whore who you've screwed and decided you couldn't get enough of!"

"She is _not _a whore…don't you ever refer to Elphaba in that way again" snaps Fiyero.

"Elphaba…so the thing has a name? An actual name?" replies Galinda incredulously.

"Yes…_she _has a name" growls Fiyero.

"Out…I want her out of my house immediately!" screams Galinda.

"She's not going anywhere" shouts back Fiyero.

"You'll allow a whore to stay in our house! Fiyero…we have standards…an image to uphold" snaps back Galinda.

"What image Galinda?" questions Fiyero.

"Were royalty…rich…aristocrats! Of high society! We don't keep _filth _in our home!" screams Galinda.

"First of all..._your _only royalty by marriage…your blood is still as common as those you feel are worthy enough to be stepped on beneath your boots…and secondly…high society or not…we have an obligation to help those _beneath _us" seethes Fiyero.

Since he was young, that was a lesson his mother had pounded into his little head. That no matter what, no matter what station him or anyone else he came across, what walks of life, what horrors, or atrocities they have endured. They were still human, and deserved the same respect, care and love, no matter what.

He had watched with inquisitive eyes, as his mother journeyed throughout the village, giving assistance to those "poor" unfortunate souls, starving, fighting to survive in the harsh terrain, provide food and nourishment to their families, and adequate care.

At first he never understood. After all, he was a Prince! Why in Oz name should he help those considered _beneath _him? But then those thoughts changed, when he was a boy of ten, he had come across a small boy a few years younger than he, crying, and shaking violently within a make-shift tent. He was bone thin, and violently ill. He was literally laying in his own filth. The bodies of his family lay around him, the flies swarming around them.

It broke his heart, seeing such a sight, for if fate had been different, it could very well have been he, in this boys place. And though he tried, the boy still ended up dying, in Fiyero's arms. He held the boy, alone, and in the hospital, as the boy took his last breath. And what that boy said to him, changed his life for good. For he thanked him for his kindness, for trying to help him, even though he and the boy knew, it was a lost cause.

Since that day, Fiyero strove to do good, to help his fellow man in any way he could. He made sure the Vinkun's in his kingdom had adequate food and shelter, clean water, and a free education and healthcare. Hence why his work in the Emerald City was so important.

Galinda on the other hand, never experienced such atrocities. She grew up in her "ivory castle" with servants galore to tend to her every whim. She was never allowed out to journey through the city of the Gillikin, nor its surrounding territories where hunger, disease, and death ran rampant. Her parents never gave to the poor, nor never donated their time; for they were much too busy meeting Baron's and Duchess's, Dukes and Countess's for tea, or parties.

"Then I shall call the Gale Force and have her _physically _removed from our home and thrown back into the streets where filth like her belongs!" snarls Galinda, clenching her teeth and stepping up closer to her husband.

"Do that…and I'll have you thrown into Southstairs" growls back Fiyero.

"On what grounds?" asks Galinda, huffing.

A wicked smile, slid across Fiyero's lips. Coldly, Fiyero leaned his face closer to his wife's, until they were but a mere breath away from touching. His eyes bore into hers, making her shiver with fright.

"I have my ways" is all Fiyero says. "Lift one finger against her…and I'll make your life a living hell"

Silence follows. Slowly, Fiyero pulls away and steps back over to the cowering woman on the floor. Gently, he helps her back up on her feet, and scooping her up in his arms, carries her off to have her injuries looked after, leaving Galinda alone once again.

"We shall see Fiyero…we shall see" replies Galinda darkly.

The days slipped by, Galinda had spent much of her time avoiding both her husband _and _green aberration. Fiyero too, had moved out of the master bedroom, and into one of the other guestrooms, many doors down from their shared bedroom.

Elphaba remained locked in her room, never daring to journey anywhere in the manor. Many of times, Fiyero struggled to get the green woman to eat. Often times, he himself brought up trays of food, sat down beside her, and practically pleaded for her to eat something, anything. Yet every attempt, he was met with complete and utter refusal.

On rare occasions, he managed to get Elphaba to take a bit of bread and eat it, with a small amount of raspberry jam, which he learned quickly was her favorite.

She wouldn't drink anything, any milk, or regular tea. Then it hit him, Fiyero himself journeyed through the many markets in the City of Emeralds, looking for the vendor that sold exotic spices and bought a pound of raspberry tea leaves, boiled them and offered to Elphaba. Which she drank from…small sips, but it was progress.

One day, whilst Galinda was walking absently through the manor, she had unconsciously made her way down the long hallways looking into each guestroom and expecting them for perfectionist.

It was when she came across the room where Elphaba came, that she screamed in utter horror. For there, in the corner, Elphaba was, squatting in the corner, peeing.

"You wretched beast!" screams Galinda.

Elphaba barely had time to lift her head up when a fist collided with her cheek. A yelp and Elphaba crashed to the floor, landing in her own piss, and cracking her head against the wall.

"You animal! How dare you pee on my floor!" screams Galinda, as she rounds on the green woman.

Instantly, Elphaba curls into a ball, as white, porcelain fists crash down upon her body. With each hit, a small, broken whimper slips past her lips.

"Why can't you be normal! How dare you!" screams Galinda.

"Galinda Upland!" roars a voice.


	5. Plot

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 5

Plot

_An: Wow! Big hugs to you all for the wonderful reviews! Thank you all soo so much! Lol. I'm just going to say it's a consensus! Everyone hates Galinda! I do apologize, but her character is not going to be very nice, not for awhile anyways. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! L8lytnwer, Ravencurls, ComingAndGoingByBubble, Elphaba WWW, James Birdsong thank you all so much! Big hugs to you all! I love you guys! Lol. Well, here' s the next chapter. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow! Thanks again, and please, leave me a review, love, hate it, let me know and any questions you may have! Thanks again!_

"_Galinda Upland!"_

The voice which shattered the chaos of the room slowly fades into the sparkling sunlight, filtering in through the room. Ragged breathing echoes within the silence; skipping across the surface of a crystal pool of rage, and sending ripples of revulsion, and irritation to propel outward into the unknown beyond.

Galinda's sparkling cerulean eyes stare wide back at the trembling green woman, cowering in the corner. Small pearls of crimson dance down her emerald skin, turning it a rustic red. Her long, bony arms remain crossed over her head, and her bone thin legs remain weakly curled against her chest. A curtain of ebony falls over the green woman's face, hiding away the fear.

For a split second, her heart ached, hearing the painful whimpers, slipping past the green woman's lips. The sight alone, almost broke the blonde woman's heart, for never, had she seen anyone in the throes of such paralyzing fear.

A twitch of the eye and Galinda immediately dispelled those strange feelings away, casting them once more into the cesspool of her darkest despairs. The ice, once melting around her heart, hardens once more, and, after regaining control of her emotions, rearranged her features into the brightest smile; though fake, whirled around and extended her arms out in a loving fashion, out towards the woman standing tall and regal at the entryway.

"Momsie" squeals Galinda.

Silent like the grave, Elphaba, was the only one who saw the mock happiness, shimmering within the blonde's eyes, the hidden pain, the revulsion, the hate. The smile, although bright, and convincing, never reached her eyes, and that simple truth, almost broke the green woman's heart.

Chocolate peeked over a field of marred and broken emerald to see a woman, a few feet taller than Galinda, stand before her. Her hair was the same sunshine gold as Galinda's, though the only difference was; there were small streaks of silver, shimmering within her hair, making her hair sparkle almost in the sunlight. Her eyes were as dark as her daughters, with small splints of light blue, swirled intricately within her hardened orbs. Her face was soft, yet stern holding an edge of authority the green woman had never seen before.

She wore a gown of light and dark blues, with ebony sparkled sewn throughout the pleated skirts. The color of the gown, made the woman's cream colored skin almost glow.

This woman, was none other than Guinevere Upland, mother to Galinda Upland, and high Sorceress to Her Majesty the Queen of Oz; when she was alive. Now she is the Magickal Tempest to the Ruler of the Gillikin.

Frowning, Elphaba watched confused, as the petite blonde gracefully stepped up to the older woman, her long slender arms held out towards the woman, fingers splayed, as they laced gently within the woman's.

"Momsie…how splendid of you to come and visit us" replies Galinda softly. Gracefully, she leans in and kisses the older woman's cheeks, before pulling back and admiring the woman standing before her.

"Galinda dear…what in Oz's name are you doing?" asks the woman. Her voice though soft, held an edge of disapproval towards the blonde.

Playing it up, Galinda gives her mother a pitiful sigh, before laying an arm across her forehead in feigned exhaustion. Drumming up some tears, Galinda merely sighed, before stepping up closer to the woman.

"Momsie…you have no idea what I've been going through" cries Galinda.

"What in Oz are you talking about?"

"Oh Momsie…Fiyero being the kind hearted soul that he is…brought this…this _thing _to our home…a destitute, living off the crumbs of humble society…I've tried to help her but she's just been so difficult…she's driven a wedge between me and FiFi and she's done everything in her power to drive me insane!" wails Galinda.

Playing it up, Galinda crashes her head into her mother's chest, as she wails away her sorrows.

Guinevere stands rigid as her daughters arms slowly weave around her slender waist. For a few seconds, Lady Upland's eyes bore into Elphaba's, scrutinizing her. And for a brief second, a flash of recognition flickers within her eyes, before fading once more into the darkened pools of her majestic orbs.

Awkwardly, Guinevere grasps onto her daughter's arms, her eyes never leaving the cowering green woman, pressed against the wall, her arms still half raised above her head, and her legs loosely curled up against her chest.

A wicked smile, slides across Guinevere's lips. Slowly, she rests two delicately gloved hands beneath her daughters chin, and with a gentle tug, forces Galinda's eyes to look into her own.

"Oh my poor baby" coos Guinevere. "Your heart is so full of sorrow, and you are very weary from your good deeds"

"Oh mother" sniffles, "you have no idea" wails Galinda.

It was a very good act, if Galinda had to agree, for it was very convincing she was even fooling herself. Though it was easy to bring on the tears, for all she had to do, was think of Fiyero, and the many nights he had spent, sleeping in one of the other guestrooms, and not by her side, making love to her, giving her his child.

Patting the top of her head, Guinevere very carefully leads her daughter out of the room, and into the sunroom, a few doors down, leaving Elphaba to remain sitting, cowering in her own pool of pee.

Gently as possible, Guinevere helps ease her daughter's shaking body down into one of the white, porcelain chairs. Half turning to the doors, she raises a gloved hand in the air. And with a graceful twist of the wrist, a bell like chime rings throughout the room.

"Ma'am?" came a timid voice.

Guinevere turns to see a slender woman with long hazel hair and silver blue eyes stand at the entryway. She wears a black dress with a white apron. Delicate greens, pinks and blues are sewn along the edge of the apron.

"Rose Tea please and some of those delicious cookies" orders Lady Upland.

"Very good Miss" curtsied the woman, before disappearing back into the house.

Rubbing her daughters shoulders for a second, Guinevere then regally walks over to the other chair, and takes a seat. One by one, she removes her gloves and places them on the crystal table.

"Now…what exactly has been going on her Glinny…and don't try to lie to me…I can always tell when you are" replies Guinevere, a mischievous glint, sparkles within her eyes as she leans against the back of her chair.

Sniffling, Galinda slowly raises her dark, cerulean eyes to stare sadly back into her mothers.

"FiFi brought that _whore _of an aberration into our home about a month ago. I came home from the Palace and found her asleep in _my _favorite guestroom. I was scared and started screaming and throwing things at it…demanding for it to leave my house immediately" recalls Galinda, a hint of sadness laced deep within her voice.

"And?" asks Guinevere.

"FiFi came in and…and" sniffles Galinda.

Guinevere watches as her daughters lips start to quaver. A floodgate of tears pooled within her eyes, making the darkest of the blues swirled within, sparkle. Inwardly, Guinevere sighed, she absolutely detested it when her daughter became hysterical.

It was during these moments, when she pondered the reasons to why, she had kept this child.

"And?" asks Guinevere.

"He yelled at me!" wailed Galinda.

"Oh for Ozsakes Galinda!" scolds Guinevere.

Trembling, Galinda stills her tears. Hiccupping, she wraps her arms around herself, as she stares down at the shimmering crystal glass top of the table.

"He threatened me"

"He what!" gasps Guinevere.

"He threatened me…he told me if I laid a finger on _it_…that he would have me thrown into Southstairs" sniffles Galinda.

"Galinda dear" replies Guinevere, fear sparkling within her majestic orbs as she reaches across the table and grabs onto her daughters.

"You don't think?" starts Galinda sadly.

"No…no there's no way. It's too powerful…and he's not _that _strong" replies Guinevere.

"But…what if-" starts Galinda.

"No dear…no…don't even go there" warns Guinevere.

"So" sniffs "what am I to do than…I can't get rid of her. If I try I'll lose him!"

Sitting back, Guinevere's eyes slowly lower to her lap. One delicate hand rises up and touches the elegant edge of her chin.

Lost in thought, Guinevere never notices the maid returning with a silver tray with tea and butter biscuits. Silently, the maid places the tray on the table, sets the pink porcelain cups down in front of Galinda and Lady Upland, and then pours the tea into each cup.

"Will there be anything else Ma'am?" asks the maid, as she directs her question more to Galinda then her mother.

"No Mirabelle…that will be all…thank you" replies Galinda softly.

"Very good Ma'am" curtsied the maid, before disappearing.

Sighing, Galinda reaches out and grabs a hold of the silver spoon, half tipped inside a matching rose pink tinted cup. With a gentle grace, Galinda very carefully scoops up two sugar cubes and plops them into her tea. Stirring, she places the silver spoon on the side of her saucer.

Just as she's about to bring her tea cup up to her lips, her mother jumps, startling the blonde, and making her spill some of her tea into her lap.

"Mother!" cries Galinda.

"Sorry Galinda dear…but I just had the most thrillifying idea ever!" gushes Lady Upland.

Anxious, Galinda waits as her mother too, prepares her tea.

"And that's?" asks Galinda, having lost her patience.

"The Gale Force" smiles Guinevere, as she brings the rim of her tea cup up to her lips.

"The Gale force? Mother…what in Oz are you talking about?" asks Galinda confused.

"Do you have any of that fine jewelry that Fiyero had given you?" asks Lady Upland, taking another sip of her tea.

"Yes?" replies Galinda hesitantly.

"Excellent" smiles Lady Upland.

Confused and angry with her mother's cryptic remarks, Galinda, in a very un-ladylike manner, slams her tea cup down on the table.

"Mother…would you mind telling me exactly what my fine diamonds and the Gale Force has to do with getting rid of that…that _aberration _soiling my household!" cries Galinda.

"Don't be rude Galinda…and sit up straight…Oz have I taught you anything?" growls Lady Upland.

Straitening up, Galinda once again glares back at her mother.

"Now will you tell me?" asks Galinda.

"Simple my brainless daughter…you will place a few of your refined diamonds on the green freaks personage…you will then cause a ruckus, making Fiyero and the servants come and investigate. That's when you will tell him your jewelry is missing. You'll tell him you saw the green bean in your room earlier, rummaging through your things"

"But…she wasn't in my room" replies Galinda confused.

"Let me finish. You'll tell him, he won't believe you. That's when you take him to her room, and search the room. That's when you'll discover them, beneath her pillow, or wherever else you have hidden them. He'll have no choice but call the Gale Force"

"And have her arrested and thrown in Southstairs! And out of my life! Oh mother its perfect!" squeals Galinda.

"Yes…yes it is isnt' it" laughs Lady Upland.


	6. The Punishment

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 6

The Punishment

_AN: Okay, just a fair warning, but I'm thinking a lot of you are going to really really hate Galinda after this chapter. I apologize in advance, but it's necessary I promise! Please don't hate me! Well, here's the next chapter. A much, longer chapter then the others so, yeah! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! All of you just blew me away with how well the last chapter was received! I wanted to cry, seriously! Ravencurls…I'm not sure if I want to take that wager. I certainly don't want to lose you as a reader! What if I promise that Galinda's character will change…for the better? L8lzytwner, Lol, your review made me chuckle, thank you so much for your wonderful review and interesting idea…perhaps that may be put in here. Elphaba-WWW wow, again you blow me away with how quickly you can read the chapters A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! Lol, and no problem, read and review when you get a chance. Fae the Queen, your statement is right on, and so appropriate too! Lol. Is this update quick enough? Lol. So here's the next chapter, again, sorry about Galinda, but blame her! She made me write this honestly! Lol. Okay, so, again, thank you all very much for the reviews and keep them coming. Let me know what you think, love hate, want to totally blow me up, or crush my lap top, preventing me from ever writing again, go right ahead! Lol. Any questions you have, send them my way, I'll try and answer them. Next chapter up soon. Who knows a new chapter could be posted again tonight (Wink wink)_

Galinda spent the rest of the month, tiptoeing around the green freak, who just by the mere glance by the blonde, shrunk back and cowered in the shadows, small whimpers of pain, of fear, slipped past quivering emerald lips.

A small ache, echoed within her frozen heart, cracking the thick wall of ice, slowly closing in around the most fragile piece of the blonde; a part, she dared not allow be left vulnerable again.

Swallowing the pain, Galinda merely lifted her nose high in the air, closed her eyes, and swiftly, yet gracefully walked away, leaving the green woman to cry silently in the shadows.

Fiyero spent much of his free time with Elphaba, helping her, teaching her to once again regain her ability to speak, the proper rules of etiquette for a young Lady, and the appropriate places one must go, in order to "relieve" themselves.

Inwardly, Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle, regarding the day when his wife, stumbled across the green woman balancing on her hunches, squatting in the center corner of her bedroom, peeing. He knew inwardly that it wasn't a laughing matter, yet he couldn't help but smile, picturing the look of utter horror, flashing across Galinda's delicate features.

It was on this lovely day, when the golden ball of fire hovered high above the oceanic sea of dark blue's fading into flickers of light, that Fiyero sat in the privacy of his study, the green woman sitting but a foot away, hunched over in a chair and legs drawn up to her chest. Her long, slender arms wrapped loosely around her knees, and her wide, expressive eyes stared intently back into his; shimmering innocence sparkled within the glints of sunlight.

"Alright Elphaba…let's try this again shall we" smiles Fiyero, as he sets down his pipe.

Elphaba watches curiously, as a ring of white powder, rises above his head, before vanishing within the invisible currents swaying around them.

The smoke, and even the smell, brought with it, small flickers of a memory, barely skimming across the surface of her brain, screaming, fighting and clawing to break through the surface of thickened ice and fog.

Fiyero watching with silent amusement at the sparkling innocence, the child-like curiosity, flickering across her face, as she watched the smoke rise, for it was absolutely adorable.

Inwardly, the look on Elphaba's face, reminded him so much of his three year old niece, and the child-like wonder plastered on her face, whenever Fiyero picked her up, and tossed her high in the air.

Smiling, Fiyero grabbed back his pipe from the silver stone holder, and holding it out in front of Elphaba, waited as the green woman eyed the strange device, grasped tenderly within the man's fingers.

"Do you like my pipe?" chuckles Fiyero.

Slowly, Elphaba's long fingers reached up, and touched the long neck of the pipe. A squeak of fright slipped past her lips, as the pipe tipped a little, before righting itself once again, within the palm of his hand.

"It's alright Elphaba…it won't hurt you" chuckles Fiyero.

For a second, Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes flickered up to stare frightened back into Fiyero's, before darting back down to the pipe. In a blink of an eye, the green woman snatches the pipe out of Fiyero's hands, turns her back and eyes the strange thing, twirling within her fingers.

The pipe was long, with a fine oak finish. Crescent Orchids, and Orchid Blossoms were painted in real gold, along the pipe; all flowers native to the Vinkus. The pipe was old, yet held a special place in Fiyero's heart. For the pipe once belonged to his father; King Syphire of the Vinkus, and the greatest ruler the Arjiki Tribe ever had.

Many of fond memories Fiyero had, of sitting with his father in his study, watching him do his work, and puffing on his pipe. And when Fiyero was but a mere boy of five, staring at his father with a five year olds wonderment sparkling within his eyes, his father turned, and chuckled at this son.

Roughly, he tussled his son's hair, before grabbing the pipe, dangling from his lips, and held it out in front of his son. It was on that day, that his father promised him, that when he grew to become a man, the pipe; which once belonged to his father, would be passed down to him.

That promise, came much too soon, for when Fiyero was merely ten, his father contracted an exotic disease. Many of doctors in the Vinkus, and its surrounding territories came, trying to help the King. Yet nothing, no medicine, no herbs could cure the King.

Fiyero and his mother watched, as his father slowly died before their eyes. And on the day of his father's last breath, he called Fiyero to his room, and told him to find the love of his life, the one who made his heart beat fast and slow at the same time. The one where nothing else around him mattered, for all his focus, all his attention would be drawn to that one special woman. A woman, whom his heart shattered with the mere thought, of losing.

With a weak smile, King Syphire gave his son his pipe. And with a gentle kiss, the King passed on from this life, and into the next.

After his father died, his mother Queen Myridia took control of the kingdom, having decided her son was much, much too young to ascend to the throne.

But now, as his twenty-fifth birthday was just mere months away, the rise of a new King would soon be dawning over the fertile land of the Vinkus, for on that day, his mother would step down from the throne, and Fiyero and Galinda would ascend, taking their rightful places as King and Queen of the Vinkus.

The sound of hacking knocked Fiyero from his dreaded daydream. Shaking those haunting memories aside, Fiyero rose gently on his feet to peer over the raven haired woman's head.

In her one hand, she clutched onto the pipe, the other, pressed an open hand against her chest, coughing violently as small puffs of smoke, slipped past her lips.

"I'm guessing you don't approve?" chuckles Fiyero.

Spinning, Elphaba stares horrified back into Fiyero's shimmering sapphire eyes. The look was priceless, for innocence, marred with horror and disgust, shimmered within the darkened pools of her eyes.

Coughing again, Elphaba's free hand reached out and grabbed hard, onto Fiyero's. Bringing his hand close to her, she forcefully pulled his hand open, and then slammed the pipe into his now open palm. With another sputtering cough, Elphaba folds Fiyero's fingers over the smoking pipe, before shoving his hands away from her.

"It's not for everyone…it took me awhile to get used to it" laughs Fiyero softly. Slowly, his eyes lower down to the pipe, lying on its side, in his hand.

Elphaba watches confused, as tears start to pool along the edges of his eyes, mirrored only by his thin framed glasses.

Cocking her head to the side, Elphaba very carefully reaches out towards Fiyero's face.

At first, Fiyero flinched, making Elphaba jump back in both fear, and uncertainty.

"It's alright…you just surprised me…that's-" starts Fiyero softly.

Ignoring him, Elphaba once again reaches out towards Fiyero's face. This time, her slender fingers grasp timidly to the ebony frames of his glasses, and, with gentleness Fiyero never dared believe the green woman to possess, removed his glasses from his face. Without even looking, she places his glasses in her lap, before reaching both hands up to his face.

Stilling his body, Fiyero watches silently, as Elphaba's slender fingers gently wipes away a tear, threatening to fall from his eyes.

His heart beats rapidly within his chest, as he watches the green woman bring the tear close to her face, eyeing it suspiciously. It was cute, yet the look on her face, was priceless. And for the second time since stumbling across this exotic creature, he was once again lost within the throes of her hidden beauty.

Slowly, Elphaba brought the tear; balancing pre-carelessly on the tip of her finger, eye level, mesmerized by the split of colors, shimmering within the crystal orb, bubbling and vibrating against her finger. It was beautiful, like a crystal, and it fascinated her to no end.

Lost in her beauty, Fiyero barely registered the small wisps of smoke, rising up from her finger where the tear teetered on the edge of her finger.

It was only a split second later, that a yelp of pain slipped pasts emerald lips. Frantically, Elphaba shook the offending tear off her finger as a small tear sized welt appears, the green of her flesh turning a hideous red color.

"Elphaba!" gasps Fiyero.

With a graceful swish of his wrist, Fiyero removes the handkerchief from his pocket and, grabbing Elphaba's hand, wraps the cloth around the burnt finger.

"Are you alright?" asks Fiyero gently.

Elphaba stares silently back into Fiyero's eyes, as the Prince, very carefully closes both his hands around her one. And, without even thinking, brings their clasped hands up to rest against his chest.

"Let me see" replies Fiyero softly, after a few whimpers of pain, echo within the now silent room.

Carefully, Fiyero removes the cloth from around her finger. What he sees makes his breath hitch and his heart to constrict. For the skin on her finger, where the tear was, was almost completely melted off. An angry burn mark now where ethereal emerald once was.

Fiyero's eyes flickered up to stare shocked, back into soft chocolate.

"Your…your allergic to water…aren't you" whispers Fiyero, not wanting to dare speak the truth out loud.

Whimpering, Elphaba tries to pull her hand free from Fiyero's grasp, as she starts to turn away from him.

Feeling her pull away, Fiyero tightens his grip around her hand. Unconsciously, he brings their entwined hands up to rest at the spot where his heart beats wildly within his chest.

"Elphaba please…don't pull away…don't run from me" pleads Fiyero.

Reaching, Fiyero's two finger rest beneath Elphaba's chin, and with a gentle tug, turns her back around until tear filled chocolate, stare scared back into soft sapphire.

"Please Elphaba…don't turn from me" pleads Fiyero.

"Ye…Yero" whimpers Elphaba, her voice soft, yet child-like.

"What…what did you call me?"

"Ye…Yero" replies Elphaba again.

"Yero…I like that…Yero" smiles Fiyero.

Slowly, Fiyero slowly lowers his head down towards Elphaba, his eyes never leaving hers as the space between them, slowly becomes none existent.

Their lips but mere inches away, Fiyero stops, relishing in the feel of her sweet breath, dancing against his skin, her strange, yet exotic scent, wafting around him, making his senses buzz and his heart to beat like a jackhammer within his chest.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Startled, Elphaba jumps back, knocking Fiyero off balance, and to tumble almost head first, onto the floor.

"Okay…that was painful" groans Fiyero, as he rolls onto his back.

Frightened Elphaba scrambles off the chair, and scoots away from the Prince, and into a corner of the room, on the other side.

Rubbing his head, Fiyero very carefully turns and rises back onto his hunches. His dark sapphire eyes stare worriedly back at the green woman, cowering in the corner.

"I'm…I'm sorry Elphaba…I didn't mean to-" starts Fiyero.

Suddenly, the door to the study bursts open. Both the Prince and the green woman jump, before turning back to face the person who had; in Fiyero's opinion, had so rudely interrupted their lessons.

His body relaxed, seeing his wife, standing at the entry way, her dark cerulean eyes glaring angrily back at the Prince. She knew, just by the sight of him, that she had interrupted something "inappropriate" between the Artichoke, and _her _husband.

"Galinda dear…what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden intrusion" replies Fiyero, trying yet failing to keep the frustration from his voice.

"Oh FiFi darling!" cries Galinda

Galinda, so hung up in playing off the drama, never notices her husband and the green woman roll their eyes at the same time.

"_Yes_ dear…what is it?" asks Fiyero, through clenched teeth. He really hated that nickname.

"My fine diamonds…the ones you gave me for our _five_ year anniversary!" wails Galinda.

"Yes" replies Fiyero, cringing by the ferocity of her voice.

"There missing!" wails Galinda, allowing the tears she's held at bay to fall, smearing her make up.

"What? Glinny…are you sure you just haven't misplaced them?" asks Fiyero.

"I would never!" gasps Galinda as she delicately places a timid hand on her chest.

Sighing, Fiyero rises to his full height, and, stifling a groan of frustration at his _wife _for interrupting his _lessons_ with the emerald woman, gracefully extends a hand out towards Galinda.

Smiling, she delicately places her well-manicured hand into her husbands. And, with a twirl of skirts, the married couple step out of the room, leaving the green woman alone, and utterly confused.

Slowly, Elphaba brings the hand which the handsome Prince had touched, up till her sparkling chocolate eyes stare back at it, confusion, flashing across her face, and a hidden emotion which the green woman, had never felt before.

A glow resigning deep within the pit of her stomach, slowly rising, igniting within her fragile body, sending her blood aflame with liquid hot warmth to cascade over her body.

Delicately, her fingers brush against her open palm. A strange spark, an electrified zing, zapped her fingers, making her flinch. And yet, though strange, and scary, a small smile, still managed to tug at the sides of the emerald woman's lips.

Happiness washed over her body, making her feel for once, safe, the loneliness which hung over her like a thick cloak, slowly fell away, the weight lifted off her shoulders, and for once, she could relax, for the ever encroaching coldness surrounding her, vanished within the golden rays of the sun.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

Her thoughts, though brief, shatter the instant a loud, ear-splitting scream, shatters the silence around the house, bringing Maid and servant alike to rush upstairs.

Timidly, Elphaba leans herself against the wall, her hand which the Prince had touched, absently hangs in the air. Her dark chocolate eyes dart to the open door, before flittering back to her open hand.

Once again, slender emerald fingers lithely dance against her palm, eliciting the same electrified spark, to zap at her fingers, making the green woman giggle softly.

Suddenly, thundering footsteps came rumbling down the stairs, and into the study.

Elphaba barely had time to look up, before a gloved hand roughly grabbed her wrist, and with a hard yank, forcefully pulled the green woman up the steps, ignoring her cries and whimpers of pain.

Weakly, Elphaba fought against the strange man's grasp, but no matter how hard she thrashed and twisted, she could not break free.

"Here she is Miss" sniffs the man.

A yelp and Elphaba is hurled roughly into the room. A cry of pain rips free from Elphaba's lips, as her fragile body slams onto the floor.

"Elphaba!" cries Fiyero.

The Prince, taking a step towards the trembling woman, is suddenly halted by a slender, pale hand grabbing hard onto his arm.

"Shall I call the Gale Force Ma'am?" comes the voice of the man who had thrown her into the room.

"Immediately Bailyleaf and thank you" replies Galinda.

"Very good Ma'am" bows the man.

Elphaba slowly looks up to see a thin, lean man stand before her. He wears black jacket over a silver vest. The buttons of the vest were a shimmering gold color, with small intricate designs hidden in the center of each. His pants were of a fine silk, and matched the color of his vest.

The man was tall, with a long hooked nose and beady blue eyes. His hair was the color of fine white powder, tied back by a single black ribbon.

"Galinda I really think we should talk about this first, _before _we involve the authorities" replies Fiyero, his voice, though smooth, held an edge of anger, rough, and tense.

"You defend the green bean when the evidence is right here…pointing directly at you!" cries Galinda.

"I'm just saying it could be a simple misunderstanding" pleads Fiyero, frustration tight within his voice.

"A misunderstanding! The green whore is a thief! Look for yourself!" wails Galinda.

"I can see _that _as easily as I can see the nose on my face" argues Fiyero.

"So why defend her! She's a thief!" cries Galinda.

"She doesn't know any better Glinny! She's never been taught! She may look like an adult, but she's got the mind of a four year old! A four year old Galinda!" growls Fiyero.

"Even a four year old knows better than to take things that don't belong to them" sniffs Galinda.

"Like _you _did when you were that age?" growls Fiyero.

"Yes…I did" sniffs Galinda.

Frightened beyond belief and confused, Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes flash back and forth between the petite blonde, and her Prince, standing but a foot away, glaring back at each other, neither daring to back down.

An almost uncomfortable silence fills the room, leaving all who stand within its walls, to stand around awkwardly, each eyeing the other, and neither knowing exactly what to say, or do.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the silence is broken by a loud, baritone voice.

"Where is the accused!"

Frightened Elphaba jumps, before scooting feebly to the farthest corner of the room.

Fiyero watches sadly, as Elphaba curls into herself, her long, slender arms wrap tight around her legs. Her long ebony hair falls over her face, half hiding her face away from the others. Only one of her eyes, are visible beneath the veil of ebony, and what Fiyero could see, nearly broke his heart, for complete and utter fear, shimmered bright, within her dazzling orbs.

About to go to her side the footsteps pounding on the floor stops at the entryway to the bedroom, making both Fiyero and Galinda turn to face the new arrival.

Fiyero's eyes widen at the sight of the Captain of the Gale Force, stand before him. He was a tall man with a muscular built. His raven hair; though hidden beneath his emerald hat, was slicked back, and a perfect handle bar mustache, coifed to perfection, twitched beneath his nose. His dark blue eyes glared back at the Prince and his wife.

The man's outfit was of a fine emerald color, with gold and ebony buttons lining down his chest. Black cuffs with golden buttons glimmered in the sunlight and the collar of his jacket was black. His pants matched the collar of his jacket, and his boots were shined to perfection.

Instantly, Fiyero relaxed, for he knew this man very well. An old school chum back from his days in the Vinkus; Deveron, a wise and fair man, with a heart of gold, quick witted, and very smart.

Many of times, during his walks throughout the city, Fiyero had stumbled across Deveron, luckily when the man was off duty, or on lunch, for the two would always journey to the local tavern and throw down a pint or two.

Deveron knew everything there was to know about the Prince, including his marriage, and the "expectations" that went along with it. For unlike Galinda, Fiyero didn't really look forward to having children with her. Which surprised and confused the Captain to no end, I mean after all, you marry a woman because you love them, and that love, births children right?

Relief fills Fiyero's veins, and instantly he relaxed, knowing at least Deveron, would see how utter ludicrous this whole thing really was. But before Fiyero can even speak a word, their Butler, Quirk, comes rushing in, out of breath and panting.

Without thinking, Bailyleaf rests a hand on top of the Captain's shoulder, as he tries desperately to catch his breath. It was only after the Captain had cleared his throat rather gruffly that Bailyleaf realized what he was doing, jumped back, and gave the Captain an awkward smile.

"Sorry"

"Where is the accused" asks Deveron again, his voice softer this time, yet still holding an edge of authority.

"There…there's the little trollop" gasps Bailyleaf, as he points a gloved finger at the trembling green woman.

Deveron's eyes immediately flicker towards the far corner of the room. Instantly, his eyes widen at the sight of the emerald woman, cowering in the corner. Small flickers of recognition, flash across his face, a memory, long ago buried beneath waves of pain, and secrecy.

"Where…where did you find…this woman?" whispers Deveron.

"In the Shadow District…she'd been sold into prostitution since she was nine" replies Fiyero, inwardly cringing at the haunting truth, screaming back at him.

If things had been different, if life, had turned out differently for her, he would imagine Elphaba being a refined woman, born into nobility, wearing the finest of silks and sashes, Oz's best jewels, dripping from around her neck, her fingers covered in pearls and exotic crystals, and him, by her side, loving her, making love to her.

Slowly, Deveron takes a step towards the woman, trembling violently in the corner, small whimpers slip past her quivering lips.

"What's your name dear?" asks Deveron softly.

Stiffening, Elphaba's head slowly rises from the comforting cocoon of her arms. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare frightened, back at the Gale Soldier now kneeling before her.

A low gasp slips past Deveron's lips, for her eyes, her eyes were the same as-

"Excuse me! But can we get back to the matter at hand!" wails Galinda, stomping her foot.

Shaking his thoughts away, Deveron once again rises to his full height; his soft blue eyes stare sadly down at the woman before him.

"Yes…yes what exactly is this woman being accused of?" asks Deveron.

"She's a little thief! She _stole _precious jewels that my beloved husband had given me for our five year anniversary!" wails Galinda.

Both Deveron and Fiyero cringe, at the high pitched wail coming from the petite blonde. Inwardly, Deveron had to wonder how in Oz name, Fiyero managed to put up with such a loud mouthed brat.

"Alright" replies Deveron, shaking his head a little "And where's the evidence that supports such _serious _accusations" asks Deveron, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

Huffing, Galinda stomps over to the unkempt bed. With as much grace and poise as she can manage, Galinda pulls the blankets back in a flourish of lavender, ebony and whites. And there, in a perfect circle on the mattress, was a pile of jewels.

The jewels consisted of a real gold braided bracelet that Fiyero had given her on their one year anniversary. Small crescent diamonds were placed intricately within the delicate braid, a large pearl in the center, representing the Solstice Moon; an important symbol of the Vinkus. A couple diamond rings and some pearl earrings were amongst the pile.

To Deveron, he had never seen such exquisite jewelry in all his years on the Force. Not even with his handsome pay as Captain of the Gale Force, could he afford such fine jewels for himself, let alone his young bride.

Putting himself back together, Deveron straightens himself up, and all but glares at the petite blonde.

"And how exactly is _this _evidence?" asks Deveron.

"This is _her _bed" growls Galinda.

"Is that true?" asks Deveron, turning to face Fiyero.

"Sadly it is. But I know she couldn't have done this! She wouldn't…she couldn't" replies Fiyero, his voice growing softer with each denial.

"My friend" smiles Deveron, as he places a gentle hand on Fiyero' shoulder. "I'm afraid the evidence points in the other direction"

"But" starts Fiyero.

"I told you she was a thief!" cries Galinda.

"Galinda…not. Now!"

"I'm afraid the woman will need to be punished for her actions" replies Deveron. Inwardly, he couldn't help but shudder, for he knew the kind of punishment that awaited the green woman.

"And what's that?" croaks Fiyero.

"Either she receives 50 lashes by public display…or she receives thirty by your hands" replies Deveron.

In truth, Deveron was lying through his teeth. The real punishment for thievery was spending a month in Southstairs. Yet he couldn't, wouldn't allow the atrocities of Southstairs, ruin what was left of the green woman, for he as well as the other guards, knew the kind of horrors that awaited those thrown within its hellish walls. A nightmare, beyond anyone's imagination.

"You must decide" continues Deveron, as he gestures to Fiyero.

"He…why he!" cries Galinda as she stomps her foot on the floor. "_I'm _the victim here! Why can't I punish her!"

"Because _he _is the Master of the House…and regardless of who the victim may be, the Master of the House is always the one who makes the final decisions" growls Deveron.

It was a cold hard fact, that women in Oz still didn't receive the same privileges and rights as the men.

When the Forgotten Queen was still alive, she had been working silently, on a plan, a rule that would give women in Oz, the same rights as men. It was risky, but for her unborn child, the Queen was willing to do anything to ensure her a safe and happy future.

Huffing, Galinda crossed her arms against her chest, and pouted her rose petal lips, before giving the floorboards one last stomp.

"What is your decision Fiyero?" asks Deveron. Deciding to ignore the blonde brats behavior.

"I…I" starts Fiyero.

"Fifty lashes…publicly…versus thirty in the privacy of your own home…no witness…no gawkers" whispers Deveron.

Though it broke his heart, he still had to harden his heart, and enforce the rules of the land, set forth by their Great and Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"I'll do it" replies Fiyero, licking his lips. His throat was incredibly dry, and his head ached.

"Very well then" replies Deveron.

Stepping back, Deveron reaches behind him. Grabbing what he needs, he pulls the needed item from his belt.

Fiyero's eyes widen, as he took in the sight of the whip. It was made of refined leather, dark with braided ends. On each end, there was a shard of glass, sewn into the leather pieces.

"No" whimpers Elphaba.

Fiyero's heart clenched within his chest, as he eyed the shimmering shards of glass, embedded into each leather strap of the whip. The leather was thick, with six tails, each with three pieces of shards at the end.

Even Galinda, heartless as she was, her heart quivered in both fear, and utter horror at the punishment to be doled out upon the emerald woman, whose only punishment, was being born to this cold, cruel world.

The haunting voice of her grandmother echoed deep within the blonde's mind, making her shiver.

_This world is dark, cold, and full of hate. Death and loneliness…only the strong survive my Glinny. Steel your heart, bury it in ice. Never leave it vulnerable, for once a heart shatters, the pieces can never be put back together…_

Shivering, Galinda unconsciously presses herself against Fiyero's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she buries her head into his shirt, hiding her tears.

"Sir…what is your decision?" asks Deveron.

"Thirty flogs…with this?" asks Fiyero.

"I'm afraid so" replies Deveron.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Fiyero reaches out for the whip with trembling fingers. His heart ached, and his mind screamed for him to do something, anything to stop this brutality. Yet his logic echoed within the deep recesses of his mind, reminding him, that if it not comes from him, then the emerald enchantress would suffer a worse fate, by the hands of the people, and the man behind the mask.

Stilling his nerves, Fiyero's fingers grasp tight onto the whip. And for a brief second, his sapphire eyes rise up to stare into soft, blue, silently echoing back the same pain rippling across his own heart.

Giving Fiyero a small smile, Deveron takes a step back before nodding to two men whom both Fiyero and Galinda, had never taken notice, to standing at the edge of the doorframe.

Nodding, both men walk over the green woman's side, and roughly haul her up on her feet. A cry of pain splits the air, as the men force the emerald woman onto her knee's, each holding onto her arms, preventing her from moving. The tops of her knees barely skim the surface of the floor as the two soldier's string up Elphaba's arms, suspending her in the air.

A scream and Fiyero looks up in time to see one of the men rip the ebony dress he had given Elphaba on the first day she arrived at the manor, in half, revealing her scarred back.

A soft sob, slipped past quivering rose petal lips at the sight of the gruesome scars, marring the emerald woman's back. It was obvious, even to the blonde, that this woman had tasted the violent kiss of the whip before. And that simple truth broke the blonde's heart just a little bit more.

Unable to look at the scars anymore, Galinda turns away as Fiyero, robotically unravels the whip.

Seeing her turn away, Fiyero immediately spins back to glare maniacally back at his wife. Not thinking, he cracks the whip against the floorboards, making both women jump and yelp in surprise.

"You look…you've started this now you see this through" growls Fiyero, through clenched teeth.

Shaking her head Galinda turns and starts to head out the door. Growling, Fiyero gives a quick nod to the Captain. Understanding, he turns and grabs a hold of Galinda's arms, stopping her movement.

Gently as possible, he turns her back to stare back at the trembling green woman, thrashing, and silently crying as she frantically pulls at the ropes.

"You started this…now face the consequences" growls Fiyero.

Cracking the whip again, he numbly flicks the six tails towards Elphaba's back.

A heart wrenching scream shatters the air in the room as the leather of the whip and the shards rip and tear at the green woman's back. Rivulets of crimson drip down her back, and splatter to the ground.

"One" replies the Captain, his voice quivering slightly.

As if his mind separated from his body, Fiyero numbly, robotically continued to flick the six tails out towards Elphaba, his heart, cracking with each grunt, each screams ripping free from the exotic creature's throat.

"Ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…sixte en…seventeen…eighteen…nineteen…twenty" continues the Captain.

With each crack of the whip, each ear piercing scream, shatters the blonde bit by bit. Weakly, she struggles to free herself from the Captains grasp. Yet with each attempt, was met with utter failure.

The Captains sadistic countdown echoed within her brain, making her body go numb, and the tears to swell within her eyes.

Weakly, her legs give beneath her, yet she found she could not collapse to the ground, and free from the Captains grasp, for as she started to slip, the Captains grasp on her tightened.

"Twenty-five…twenty-six…twenty-seven"

Fiyero's heart cracked little by little. Each time the whip cracked against her skin, each scream, made Fiyero turn away, and flinch. His stomach twisted, and bile rose within his throat. Never, had he been so enraged at his wife, for he truly hated her, for forcing him to do this, to such a creature of pure innocence. And all because of her foolish jealousy and pride.

"Twenty-nine…thirty!"

Instantly, Fiyero dropped the whip at the same time Deveron released his grip on the trembling blonde. Galinda slid to the ground, tears pouring down her face, smearing her make-up.

Without looking up, she raised her hand up in the air, silently pleading, begging for her husband to come, and scoop her up, and carry her away to their bedroom, and comfort her.

Yet when Galinda felt nothing but air, she raised her head up. Her eyes widened, seeing Fiyero gently walk over to the green woman, lying in a sea of crimson blood on the ground. The blood on her back glistens in the sunlight, as pearls of crimson fall from her broken skin, and splatter to the ground.

Bile rose within the blonde's throat, seeing the ripped skin almost flapping in the light breeze, small flickers of glistening muscle could be seen flexing involuntarily, making the green woman cry out and whimper in pain.

Gently as possible, Fiyero scooped the green woman up in his arms. And holding her close, gently cupped the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry" whispers Fiyero softly.

"FiFi" whispers Galinda as she holds her hands out towards her husband.

Ignoring the blonde, Fiyero very carefully carries the green woman out of the room, to the baths, where he could properly tend to her injuries.

Galinda remained frozen in place, with two Gale soldiers standing awkwardly by the large puddle of blood, the Captain, standing but a foot behind the trembling blonde.

"Come men…our job is done here…_justice _has been served" spats the Captain.

Turning on his heel the Captain all but stomps out of the room. Giving the blonde an awkward smile, the two soldiers quickly follow, leaving the blonde behind.

Shivering, Galinda's eyes immediately rise up to stare at the large pool of blood, bubbling and glistening within the sunlight. Small shreds of her ebony dress lay half stained in the crimson gore.

Suddenly, unable to stop herself, Galinda turns to the side, before retching on the ground. Her small, delicate hands curl into trembling fists, as her forehead weakly lowers to the cool floorboards. Her breathing comes out ragged, making her body shake and quiver.

"No one mourns the Wicked" whispers Galinda hoarsely.


	7. Shadows

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 7

Shadows

_AN: Hello everyone! Well, the reactions were exactly how I figured they would be the thirst for Galinda's blood to be spilled! Lol. Thank you all for the great reviews! Can I say, they all made me laugh? Lol. I'm sorry for the last chapter, but hey, it's all part of the plot. Though I promise in this chapter, there's some Fiyeraba fluff for you all. And I promise more in the next. Well, L8lzytwner, thank you for your review(s), they made me laugh and I truly cherished them. Ravencurls, I'm so happy to not lose you as a reader! I would be so sad if I did! Swear it! ComingAndGoingByBubble, Galinda is making me do it, honesty! Lol, yes she's an evil character, but as the story progresses, she will start to change, for the better? Elphab-WWW, wow! 14 seconds! That's unbelievable! I bow to your skills! Lol. And the wonderful Fae the Queen, sadly, it's going to take A LOT to melt that frigid heart of hers. But don't worry, it will happen. Okay, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! As always, let me know in a review, love it, hate it, come on and let it spill, I can take it! Lol Thanks again, and just a warning, the next chapter may take a bit to be uploaded. Busy weekend. Thanks again. Love you guys! By the way…ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness…where are you?_

Galinda remained numbed, frozen to the floor; a twitch was the only give away that she was alive, for she looked like a broken doll, splayed out on the ground.

Her heart cracked little by little, with each horrendifying echoing scream; a phantom's yell, resonating deep from within her heart, and reverberating throughout her entire body.

The valley of scars marring a field of emerald, remained frozen within her brain, fading into the darkness, flickers of blood, echoing whimpers of pain, of defeat, of despair of a broken soul, crying out to the heavens; silence on its heels.

She didn't know how long she remained there, on the ground, surrounding by the remnants of her stomach, mixed with crimson sparkling in the sunlight. Cascading waves of gold and splints of dark gold fell over her trembling shoulders.

Rippling lines of faded black drip down her face, revealing tear stains long since dried by the heat of the afternoon sun, half glisten on her face, giving the woman an almost haunted look. It was frightening; a mirrored ghost of an image to the beauty she once held.

"Galinda?" came a voice, shattering the silent chaos crashing in around her.

Robotically, Galinda rose on her arms, her hands flat on the ground, cushioned her weight. Her legs curled limp behind her, and her head bowed as her dark cerulean eyes stared placid down at the ground, the frozen tears in her eyes made the swirls of cerulean and sky blue sparkle within her majestic orbs. Her small, fragile lips were partially parted, revealing small tips of her pearl white teeth.

Suddenly, she tensed at the feel of warm hands, caressing her arms, pulling her up, and gently forcing her head to rest against a stone built chest. It wasn't until said hands, caressed her wet cheek, whilst the other gently curled within her golden curls. The scent of Munchkinwood filled her senses, making her head spin, and her heart to beat frantically within her chest. She knew that scent, for only one man wore that cologne.

Slowly, Galinda tilted her head up, till her dark cerulean stared into sea blue, mixed with small sparkles of emerald staring lovingly down at her.

The man's skin was soft, and white as the sand along the shores of Lake Chorge. His hair was the same golden sheen as hers save for small swirls of canary yellow waves trickled throughout his hair; like a sunset slowly dipping below the edge of the horizon in the Gillikin. He was tall, with a muscular built, and an angelic face.

"Avarice" whispers Galinda, her voice was low, small, and broken.

Avarice Tenmeadows was the twin brother to Avaric and the next in line to the Tenmeadows fortune. He was as shrewd as he was cunning, with a quite wit and an eye for deals.

He and Galinda had been childhood friends since the two were toddling around their mother's skirts. For a long time, the Uplands, and the Tenmeadows almost dared believe their children to be married, when they reached the proper age. Though, that thought quickly changed, when Fiyero Tiggular came upon the scene.

Avarice's family heritage was rooted deep into the Gillikin, for his mother was a Duchess, with strong talents in potions and herbs. His father was Admiral to the last of the Ozma's regime.

"Glinny…why in Oz are you crying…what happened to bring about such sorrow?" asks Avarice, his voice was soft, yet held an edge of anger.

She knew that anger; for it was no secret how much Avarice truly despised the Vinkun Prince. After all, he had taken the one thing that Avarice was unable to acquire, which was something he was not used too. After all, throughout his entire life, Avarice always got what he wanted, no matter what, or whom he had to step on to get it.

She knew his anger, his loathing for her husband. She also knew his feelings for her, and even though her heart screamed for her to stop, she couldn't resist, but use his infatuations for her, to her advantage.

"Oh Avarice!" wails Galinda. Dramatically, she falls into Avaric's chest, and starts weeping.

His heart twisted and his fists clenched, feeling the blonde beauty shake so violently against him with such tears, and pain. If her husband had so far as laid a finger on her, he was going to pay, and pay dearly.

"Glinny…what's the matter?" asks Avarice, gently he wraps his arms around her, and his right hand lovingly cups her cheek, the other rests placid against her back.

"It's been…hor…horrendible! I can barely bare it!" wails Galinda.

She could feel him stiffen, and inwardly, a small, wicked smile started to tug at the sides of her lips, before being washed away by the tears of her heartache.

"What's so horrendible Glinny? Tell me? Did that no good son-of-a-Winkie hurt you?" growls Avarice.

"No no…nothing like that" gasps Galinda, as she pulls her head back to stare incredulously into Avaric's sparkling blue diamond eyes.

"Then what…tell me" pleads Avaric.

Sighing, Galinda collapses against Avarice's chest as more tears start to dance down her porcelain face.

"A…about a month ago.." sputters Galinda.

"Yes" seethes Avarice through clenched teeth.

"FiFi…came home…with this…this.._thing_!" wails Galinda, waving her arms dramatically in the air.

"A thing?"

"A horrible green freak of a whore!" wails Galinda.

"A whore…who's green?" gasps Avarice.

Galinda noted how the color in Avarice's face drained away at the mention of the woman with green skin. Deciding that one, her story was more important than the reasons for Avarice's reaction, Galinda pushed on, deciding to question him on this later.

"Yes…skin as green as sin" seethes Galinda.

"Where…where did he find her?" asks Avarice, his voice was hoarse and low, a hidden emotion, laced deep within.

"The Shadow District" sighs Galinda, not enjoying the fact that, once again, the attention has once again been taken off of her, and onto the Artichoke.

"What…what company had she been keeping?" swallows Avarice.

"What…Avarice…what has this anything to do with me and FiFi!" snaps Galinda, irritated now that the green woman has taken president over her once more.

"Just answer the question" snaps Avarice.

Ozforbid he loved her, but he really hated her selfish side. She was the prime example of one who had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

"Some merchant in the Shadow District…I guess FiFi said she was being sold as a prostitute since she was nine" replies Galinda, pouting.

"A merchant aye" replies Avarice.

Galinda watches, as Avarice places two thick fingers beneath his chin. His eyes phased out of focus in deep concentration. Oz this was frustrating, why in Oz's name, would _that _be of any importance to him?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Avarice gave Galinda a sheepish smile, at the sight of her frowning, angrily back at him, her slender hands balled into fists, resting on each hip.

"Sorry Glinny…you were saying"

"He brings her home while I was out at the Palace…and I come home to find that…that _THING _laying curled in one of my favorite beds! So I freak out, and scream for her to leave, throwing things at her while screaming for Fiyero to come and help me!"

"You threw your _shoes _at the woman?" asks Avarice, one eye brow raised.

"No…don't be silly" giggles Galinda.

"Aha…Ozforbid you do that" laughs Avarice.

"Can I continue…or are you going to keep being rude and interrupt me!" snaps Galinda, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Go on Princess" laughs Avarice, as he makes a grand sweeping motion with his arm.

"So I'm throwing things at her, beating her with my fists, when FiFi comes in and screams at me…he actually has the tenacity to scream at _me_!"

"And?" asks Avarice.

"He told me not to hurt her…or he'd have me thrown in Southstairs. So I ignore her, until I come across her peeing in the corner of my favorite room!" wails Galinda.

"Peeing…like an animal?" asks Avarice, laughing in amusement.

"Not funny Avarice…the room still smells like her un-godly piss" growls Galinda.

"Sorry honey…couldn't help myself" laughs Avarice.

"He came storming in and grabbed me by the wrist, spun me around to face him, he backed me away" cries Galinda.

"Backed you away…why?"

"Oh I was beating on her…she was like a stupid animal and needed to be punished!" growls Galinda.

"And?" asks Avarice.

"He told me never to touch her again. My mother came later and we came up with this grand plan to rid my life of that aberration!"

"A plan…which consisted of what?" asks Avarice amused.

"A set up…I placed some of my fine jewels in the green beans bed, accuse her of thievery. Fiyero comes and sees the evidence and has the Gale Force come and remove her from our home…she goes to Southstairs. And me and FiFi return back to marital bliss" sighs Galinda.

"I'm guessing _that _didn't happen?" asks Avarice, as he indicates towards the large pool of blood. Torn pieces of ebony fabric laid half tilted in the crimson gore.

"Not exactly. She was found guilty of thievery…but the Captain told Fiyero she would either receive fifty lashes by public display…or thirty by his own hands…you can guess what he took" sighs Galinda, her voice softening at the last part.

"He…he did that?" asks Avarice, as he nods to the blood.

"Yes" replies Galinda, sniffling.

"So…how exactly does that explain you laying here...alone and crying?" asks Avarice, confused.

"He forced me to watch" whispers Galinda softly, almost in a whisper. If Avarice hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it.

"He made you watch!" roars Avarice, the rage from before once again bubbling to the surface.

"He forced me to watch!" cries Galinda. "He had that wretched Captain hold me, keeping me from leaving!"

"Why?" asks Avarice, through clenched teeth. If he wasn't ready to beat Fiyero to a blood pulp before, he sure was itching to now.

"Cause he knew" whispers Galinda.

"Knew…knew what?" asks Avarice, confused.

"That I set the whole thing up" replies Galinda softly.

For a moment, all Avarice could do was stand there, and stare at the blonde beauty who should have been his wife. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure Galinda could be deceiving, cruel-hearted and bitchy. But never, in all his years of knowing the blonde beauty, had he ever wagered on her being sadistic!

"I…I don't" starts Avarice.

"Please Avarice! You have to help me! I'm losing him!" pleads Galinda.

"Glinny…I" starts Avarice, as he starts to back out of the room.

"You don't understand…its wearing off! I can feel it! His heart is straying…and I fear that there is nothing I can do! I can't lose him Avarice! Not when I'm so close to achieving everything that we had always wanted!" pleads Galinda, her voice getting more and more hysterical.

"Everything…Glinny what in Oz are you talking about?" asks Avarice confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Avarice…you have a part in this whole scheme of things! You're just as deep in this as me!"

"Glinny…I don't know what you're talking about" replies Avarice.

Slowly, the six foot tall man backs out of the room, hands up, palms open in front of his chest, as if blocking an unforeseen attack.

"Avarice…your as terrible a liar as your brother" replies Galinda.

"Glinny I really don't know what you're talking about…you're obviously upset. I'll leave and come back when you're more…sane"

Worried Avarice spins on his heels and starts towards the door, but the darkness in Galinda's voice, stops him cold.

"What if I told the Gale Force Captain your families little plot from the past…eighteen years ago…when the symbol of Oz disappeared…and the Shadow's descended down upon the City of Emeralds" replies Galinda darkly.

Slowly, Avarice turns to once again face the blonde. His eyes widen at the sight of the petite woman, standing before him, one knee slightly bent, her slim figure limp, and one elegant finger curls a golden strand.

"I" starts Avarice. "How do you"

"I know a lot Avarice…I know a lot…and if you _don't _want to have that exposed then you'll do as I say and help me rid my home, and my life of this freak" replies Galinda darkly.

Knowing he's beaten, Avarice turns fully to face Galinda. His head bows as his body goes relaxes. His hands fold on top of each other and rest against his chiseled abdomen.

It was, seeing him in this pose, that Galinda finally took notice of his outfit. He wore a crisp white dress shirt under a dark blue vest, with gold outlining the fine edges. His pants were of fine Gillikin black silk that matched his shoes. A silver chain hung loose around his neck, the pendant at the end, remained half hidden, beneath his shirt.

"What do you wish of me?" asks Avarice.

A soft, yet wicked smile, slides across Galinda's face at Avarice's defeated stance. She had him, and he knew it, for she held all the cards, and she would use them, if only to get what she wanted.

Upstairs, Fiyero held the shaking emerald woman lithely within his arms. His dark sapphire eyes glistened with unshed tears, and his heart cracked little by little, hearing the soft, pain-filled whimpers slipping past her quivering lips.

He hated himself for what he was forced to do. Though he hated his wife more, for it was because of her jealousy which forced the Prince into such a precarious position.

Shaking those feelings aside, Fiyero very gently laid Elphaba's trembling body down on the bed, and, pulling the covers up to her waist, took a seat beside her, his eyes never leaving her quivering form.

Was it really but a few minutes ago, that he had enforced such brutality upon this innocent soul, that her body was met once again with the brutal kiss of the whip?

Sighing, Fiyero buried his head in his blood-stained hands. His heart hurt, and his body was completely numb. A hard shudder, rained down his entire body, at the echoing screams, reverberating within his aching skull, the blood, the tears, the cries, all it, like a phantom's kiss upon his skin, a stain, that would not be removed.

"Sir" came a timid voice, shaking the broken Prince from his nightmarish thoughts. Slowly, Fiyero turned to see Mirabelle standing at the threshold a basin of warm water in her hands, two towels hung from her arms, and a basket of rolls of cloth and scissors hanging from her right arm. A timid smile lighted her face, as she waited in the awkward silence of the room.

Weakly, Fiyero rose from the chair, and crossing the room, timidly took the procured items from the Maid. Licking his lips, Fiyero's eyes barely rose high enough from the ground to look at her, as he choked back a sob. Licking his lips, Fiyero forced out the words, hanging at the edge his tongue.

"Thank you Mirabelle" replies Fiyero.

"You're welcome sir" bows Mirabelle.

"Your dismissed…take the rest of the day off" croaks Fiyero.

"Thank you sir" bows Mirabelle.

"Fiyero"

"E..excuse me?" asks Mirabelle, shocked, she stares wide-eyed at her Master. Never, in all her years, had she ever addressed her employer by their first names. It just wasn't done.

"Please…call me Fiyero" replies Fiyero, his voice soft, like a baby's whisper, a ghost of smile, tugging at his thin lips.

"Fiyero" smiles Mirabelle.

Fiyero drops the items on the floor as his arms wrap suddenly around Mirabelle's waist, making the maid go rigid, and freezing in place.

For a moment, the maid stood there, not daring to move, as her Master's arms tightened around her. Soft sobs filled her ears, breaking her heart. Never, had she heard, nor seen her Master so lost, so broken.

Slowly, Mirabelle wound her arms around the Prince's shaking form, and gently, she patted his back. It was a mother's instinct, one that Mirabelle knew all too well, for neither did the Prince, nor his wife know, that Mirabelle was a mother of three; two boys and an infant daughter. A secret, that Mirabelle had kept to herself.

In reality, she really didn't need job, for unlike many of the servants here in the City of Emeralds; Mirabelle was actually quite wealthy, having married a rich business man. But regardless of her station, she chose to take work as a Maid, if only to help bring in extra money; if not her own. Plus it didn't help that she had developed a mother's love and care, for the handsome Prince.

"It will be alright Fiyero…I promise you" soothes Mirabelle.

"How…how can it?" croaks out Fiyero.

Laughing slightly, Mirabelle gives Fiyero's back a slight pat, before pulling back. Her soft silver blue eyes sparkle sunlight, bubbles back at the Prince, shadows of a mischievous grin, and flickers within her beautiful orbs.

"It's always the darkest before the light. The Shadows may fall, but Light will always outshine the Darkness" is all Mirabelle says.

Confused, Fiyero stands rigid, as his mind tries to process the hidden meaning behind Mirabelle's words.

Smiling, Mirabelle quickly gathers the fallen objects, and places them back in Fiyero's open arms. Standing on her tip toes, Mirabelle gently sweeps her hand through Fiyero's tangled locks, before placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Seek the past…in order to find and conquer your future" replies Mirabelle.

With that Mirabelle turns and heads towards the door.

Snapping out of his stupor, Fiyero takes a step towards Mirabelle, his free hand reaching out towards the back of her dress, to the ties of her apron.

"Wait! What in Oz are you?" starts Fiyero.

Turning abruptly, Mirabelle stares darkly back at the Prince. The look in her eyes sends chills down his spine. A slight smile, tugged at the sides of her lips.

"You are her past…her present and her future…protect her…and she will do the same" With that, Mirabelle turns and steps towards the door.

"But!"

Stopping, Mirabelle looks over her shoulder at the Prince, a spark, flickers within her eyes, making the Prince relax his stance.

"She'll forgive you Fiyero" replies Mirabelle.

"How do you know?" asks Fiyero softly.

Smiling, Mirabelle touches her nose softly, before turning once more, and disappearing down the hall.

"What in Oz?" asks Fiyero.

Soft whimpers pull Fiyero from his thoughts. Immediately, Fiyero turns and runs back to Elphaba's side. Setting the bowl down, he takes one of the towels and lithely dips it in the warm liquid. Wringing out the extra, he brings the towel close to Elphaba's bleeding, and torn back.

Slowly, Fiyero lowers his head down to Elphaba head. His lips, hover mere inches from her half exposed ear half hidden beneath a veil of ebony, and as if sensing him near, Elphaba weakly jerks away from the Prince.

His heart cracks, seeing the emerald beauty pull away from him. Stilling his emotions Fiyero leans closer, then but not as close as he was before.

"Elphaba…I'm going to clean your wounds" replies Fiyero softly.

Not waiting for a response, nor wanting her to jerk away again, Fiyero very carefully starts to dab at broken emerald skin. The fine white towel clutched loose within his fingers immediately becomes stained with blood.

Whimpers and cries of pain slip past Elphaba's lips as Fiyero continues his gentle ministrations. It broke him more, seeing her writhe beneath him, her cries of pain cracking his heart more.

The trust was gone, broken, just like a gilded mirror smashed by the hands of rage, the shards laying in a sea of broken crystal before his feet, mirroring back the horrors of a nightmare that he just couldn't awaken from.

"I'm so sorry Elphaba…I'm so sorry" whispers Fiyero.

"Fiyero" came a voice.

A squeak of fright and Elphaba tries to thrash away from the Prince's touch. Lucky for her, Fiyero managed to grab her, before she could fall off the bed, and crack her head open.

Grunting, Fiyero managed to place Elphaba back on the bed, and with one hand holding her wrist, he turns and all but glares icily back at the one who had sent the emerald beauty into hysteria.

His eyes though, immediately soften, at the sight of Avaric, his longtime friend and companion, stand at the entryway. He was but a foot taller than the Vinkun Prince, with dark blue eyes. Though, if the sun caught his eyes just right, one could see the small flickers silver, swirling within his majestic orbs. His hair was a golden wheat color, with small highlights of darkened gold, splayed within. He was of a muscular built, with thick fingers and tree trunk size arms.

"Avaric…what are you doing here?" asks Fiyero softly.

"I came to see how you were doing" replies Avaric softly.

Frowning, Fiyero stared confused back at his friend, for his friends eyes, were normally stormy, strong and full of life. This time though, a haunted look stared back at him, brokenness, and emptiness shimmered within.

It took Fiyero a moment to realize, that the look in Avaric's eyes were not coming from him, but behind him. Slowly, he turned in his seat to see Elphaba, whimpering in the bed, her lithe body curled in on itself, half-hazard dangled along the edge of the bed. Her dark, chocolate eyes stared broken back at Avaric.

"Do you…know her?" asks Fiyero, a little annoyed by how his friend was staring at the emerald woman.

"No I…I have to go" is all Avaric can bring himself to say.

"Avaric!"

But his words merely echo within the silent room as his friend quickly turns and runs down the hallway, leaving Fiyero alone once more.

"Odd" is all Fiyero says.

Slowly, he turns back to face Elphaba. A soft sigh, slips past his lips, seeing Elphaba clinging to the bed, half her body lay limp on the floor.

"Oz this is going to be hard"

Avaric brushed past servant and Maid, never even bothering to apologize. Bursting through the door, Avaric jumped immediately into his awaiting carriage, and, slamming the door, slumped against the seat.

"It…it can't be" huffs Avaric.


	8. Fever of Vengeance

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 8

Fever of Vengeance

_AN: Wow! Again I'm was completely blown away by the number of reviews! You guys love me you really really love me! Lol. L8lzytwner, thank you very much for your review, and for your earlier message too. And, in answer to your question, Avaric will play an important role in this story, is he good, or bad…well we shall see __ James Birdsong, thank you so much for your review, your awesome! Ravencurls, I had to literally re-read that section, and face palm myself after that! Grr, bad mistake. But I came up with a plausible reason. The salt in the tears and in sweat react violently with her skin, hence burning it. Lame? Fae the Queen, You'll just have to see on both your questions. But you'll see. All shall be revealed later I promise. Avaric and Avarice have played a role in her past, and will in her future too. Elphaba-WWW, I had to laugh at your review! Thank you, for reviewing and yes, Galinda is not going to be a nice character, at first though. She will soften later. Okay, thanks again to all who reviewed! Big hugs to you all! I love you guys! Here's the next chapter. And, must I say it again, lol, please review, I love reading them. Let me know what you think, love it, hate it, and any questions you may have. Take care and God Bless!_

Night fell over the City of Emeralds; the silver of the moon cast the emeralds in an ethereal glow, haunting against the backdrop of ebony and lace. Millions of twinkling stars darted across the vast, ocean of ebony; a secret guardian, looking down upon the world, guiding those lost in the night, and casting their shimmering light, silently whispering echoing promises of a new day, filled with light and hope.

Most of the citizens of the Emerald City lay asleep in their beds, dreaming of a life not yet lived, of what may have been, and of dreams shattered by life's hardships and pain.

Though some vagabonds and Merchants of the night peddle their wares, the children of the Night slink out of the shadows, dancing in the moonlight and bathing in its silver rays.

The prostitutes, the destitute, the Forgotten One's the downtrodden, those were ones who roamed the streets, blindly searching the streets for their broken hope, and shattered dreams, trying desperately to pick up the broken pieces.

It was, as the moon raised high in the sky, a dark figure, slowly skulked out of the shadows. Leaning against a tall tower made of pure emeralds, the figure presses their back to the cool stones, as a large hand, reached up and grasped the folds of his cloak, and tucking them closed, slowly drew his head out of the shadows.

The streets were empty, save for a few drunks, and the Forgotten One's stumbling around. Many of the girls kept positioning their bodies in seductive poses, hoping to entice the interest of one's whose pockets were lined with cash.

The Forgotten, young woman who had no other choice, but to sell their bodies to the night, to wolves, hungry for their flesh, only to pay for a measly scrap of bread, a mug of ale, or a cup of tea. Some of the Forgotten were young girls as young as eight. Other's had been peddling the streets since they were teenagers still roamed the streets, trying yet many failing to ensnare a customer.

Many of the woman's teeth were rotted out; many were too skinny, with the bone of their ribs poking through the measly scraps of clothing they could procure to cover themselves. Others were dingy, having not bathed in years.

A hard shudder crept down the figure spine at the mere idea of any having to be forced to live such a life. Pushing those thoughts aside, the figure quickly darted through the streets; a shadow dancing along the rim of reality, a flicker of darkness, before disappearing within the ether of fantasy.

It wasn't long, before the dark figure appeared at the gates to the Palace of Emeralds. Pressing against the side of the building, the figure lithely skirted his way in the shadows, then, stopping, turned on his heels before disappearing within the darkness.

Inside the Palace, the emerald walls shimmered within the moonlight; like crystals dancing along the surface of a lake. It was beautiful, yet haunting at the same time. Old portraits and antiques lined the great halls. Banisters and coats of the family to the Wizard lined the farthest of the walls. Flowers of rare beauty, sat in emerald and ebony vases on top of dark quoxwood tables.

The figure's dark eyes scan the large room of the Palace. Currently, he was but a little ways away from the great Throne Room. To the right, a long hallway bathed in moonlight, shimmered before his eyes. Dancing shadows of twisted tree limbs splayed on the walls; phantom hands reaching for an unseen soul, to ensnare and drag down into the abysmal depths of hell.

Turning, the figure darted down the hallway to the left, where the Emerald Throne Room was located, and the Wizard's private study could be found behind the massive throne.

Making his way through the Throne room, the figure slammed his back against the wall, his dark eyes peering through the darkness, watching for any movement.

Seeing none, he reaches up, and touches a section of the wall. Suddenly, the wall gives, and turns, revealing a secret passageway lighted by ivory torches.

Spinning, the figure disappears behind the wall.

"Have you been spotted?" echoed a thick, croaky voice.

Three large tables were placed at the center of the room, each with a maroon colored tablecloth, with golden edging. The symbolic O inside of the Z was sewn with emerald thread at the center of each tablecloth. Great ebony candelabra's sat on either side of the O inside of the Z pattern. And a silver pot with Munchkin roses between the candles.

"No" replies the man, as he stops at the center table.

Eyeing the silver chalice, he reaches out and grabs it. Bringing it up to his face, he eyes the dark liquid bubbling inside. Swishing it, his eyes once again rise up to stare suspiciously at the outline of a figure, sitting at the far end of the tables. Its hands interlaced in front of them.

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you're wondering" replies the figure.

Smirking the man tips his head back and down the contents of the chalice in one gulp. And, wiping his mouth slams the chalice down on the table.

"Why have you summoned me?" asks the figure in the dark.

"I have news…the Forgotten" replies the man, as he takes a seat in a gilded chair. Smiling, he places both his legs up on top of the table, and crosses them.

The figure in the darkness sneers, seeing the mud and whatever else that was on the bottom of his shoes, slurp off and splatter on top of the table with a sickening splat.

"Oh…and that's of interest how?" asks the figure, not amused, and not enjoying having been awakened in the middle of the night for this "meeting"

"You all thought she was lost forever…well, I've seen her" replies the man.

"You lie" snarls the figure. Even in the darkness, the man could see the figure clenching their teeth, revealing a long row of pearly white teeth.

"I saw her…with my own two eyes" smiles the man smugly.

The figure in the darkness watches as the man plucks a grape from one of the silver platters and pops it in his mouth.

"Where?" asks the figure, after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" asks the man. Smugly, he grabs the silver chalice and holds it up in the air, and dangles it back and forth.

"Where _is she_?" growls the figure.

"My throats much much to parched to speak…perhaps…some more of that delicious Vinkun wine may help sate my thirst" replies the man.

Snarling, the figure raises a hand up high above their head. Snapping its fingers, a silver pitcher appears. Magickally, it tips in midair. The man watches amused as a dark, crimson colored liquid pours from the elegant spout into the chalice.

Once full, the pitcher disappears. Lowering the chalice, the man hungrily presses the rim of the chalice against his lips, opens his mouth and gulps the spicy liquid down.

"Oh that's the right stuff" burps the man satisfied.

"The _woman_! Where did you find her!" snarls the figure, not amused, and losing patience with this disgusting pig.

"Huh…oh the woman…yes I…being the brilliant person that I' am…managed to locate the Forgotten to a single residence…a residence just a few blocks away from the Palace of Emeralds…where a husband and wife dwells"

"The name! Out with it you idiotic Monkey!" snarls the woman.

"Now now…there's no need for name calling…if that's how you're going to treat me…then I won't tell you the location of the Forgotten" replies the man, feigning hurt.

"Very well then…if that's how you wish to play" replies the figure darkly.

With a snap of its fingers, the man is magickally hoisted high in the air. A cry, before the man's body is hurled against the wall, a sickening splat, reverberates within the room, as his skull slams sadistically into the emerald walls.

With a wave of its finger, the man's body is flung across the room, slamming into the far wall. A sadistic cackle, slips past the figures lips, as the man is repeatedly slammed into the walls, leaving splatters of blood in its place.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you just please…stop" begs the man, blood pours from his mouth as he waves his hands in front of him in defeat.

Smirking, the figure snaps its fingers, a cry and the man's flung towards the dark figure still sitting in one of the antiquated chairs.

Freezing, the man stares back into ice blue eyes.

A white hand reaches up and grabs ahold of the folds to his cloak. Growling, the figure pulls the man close, till his head is but an inch from their own.

"_Where is she?_" asks the figure, its voice was low, sadistic, and dark.

A chill ran down the man's spine at the darkness laced deep within the figures voice. It was demonic, icy and heartless. The voice was one of someone born from true darkness.

"Ttt…the Tiggular household!" stammers the man.

"I see" replies the voice.

The man screams as his body suddenly plummets to the ground. Groaning, the man tries yet fails to right himself.

"Be gone from my sight and tell no one of what you have seen" roars the voice.

Scared beyond belief, the man scrambles to his feet and stumbling, manages to run into the wall, the table, and, after knocking down a couple chairs, manages to slip through the secret doorway leading to this hidden room.

Slowly, the dark figure slinks down in the chair. Its long fingers tap lightly against the other, its dark, icy eyes narrows, staring off into the distant shadows, creeping along the edge of the walls, threatening to consume every splinter of light.

"Elphaba"

It had taken Fiyero three hours to clean and bandage the green woman's wounds, mainly due to her thrashing and jerking away from his touch. Every flinch, every jerk, broke the Prince's heart, for he knew that he had no one else to blame. It was his fault, pure and simple. He had promised this angelic creature, that all the pain, all the suffering she had endured up till now, were finally over.

He promised her that she could trust him, that he would protect her from danger, from pain, from suffering. And now that promise lay before his feet like broken glass, the shards stained, and glistening in her blood.

The pain of her injuries, and her thrashing had finally taken its toll on the emerald woman's body, and just as Fiyero was growing desperate, she went slack in his arms, having fallen unconscious from the agonizing pain.

A part of him was grateful for this, for now he could properly tend to her wounds, without her thrashing, reopening up what he had just closed, ripping away the bandages that he had carefully placed over her torn back, the blood he had stifled, flowing once more in crimson waves, bubbling to the surface, cresting over the edge of her torn back, and splattering to the sheets, staining them and the floor.

Every now and again, Fiyero had to stop, and wipe the tears from his eyes, before he could resume his work. At the beginning, he could not fathom to the extent of her injuries, for they were cleverly masked beneath the blood. But now, having washed away the crimson liquid, the true extent to the vicious bite of the whip, screamed back at him, and it horrified him to no end.

It was midnight, when he had finally finished. The basin; which Mirabelle had to empty and refill numerous of times, sat beneath his chair, the water no longer clear and crystal, but a dark red, small clots swirled within the dark liquid.

The towels, stained in blood, lay in a small pile to the right of his chair. Small pieces of torn, emerald flesh half smudged within the fabric.

He had thought the worst of it was over…oh how wrong he was. For no sooner had he finished cleaning her wounds, than a terrible fever appeared, cresting over the horizon, and on its heels, terrible nightmares.

For hours, Fiyero watched helplessly, as the emerald woman thrashed and writhed in the sheets, sheens of sweat darted across her forehead, like shooting stars in the celestial sky. Crystal tear welts appeared beneath the acidic moisture.

Her face paled, and she shook with violent chills, crying out to an invisible nightmare that Fiyero couldn't save her from. Many of times, the words were indecipherable, gibberish to a mind suffering from bouts of a horrible fever. Sometime though, the words were clear as crystal, making the Prince's heart twist within his chest.

"Daddy!" cries the green woman.

Slowly, Fiyero leans closer to the emerald girl thrashing violently in the sheets. Her slender fingers curled into tight fists, clutch the covers folded around her.

Gently, he brushes a few sweat stained strands of ebony from her forehead, and tucks it behind her ear, before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Shhhh Elphaba…it's alright…your safe…I'm here…to protect you" croaks Fiyero, his voice cracks at the last part.

"No…no…hurt…me…please" whimpers the green woman.

"Elphaba…I won't hurt you…your safe…your safe" pleads Fiyero, hoping his voice would reach her, yet despairing, seeing her writhing violently before his eyes.

Blood drips along the edges of the bed, before dripping down the sides and splattering to the ground. The wounds once bandaged, were ripped open again.

Sighing, Fiyero very carefully grasped onto Elphaba's slender hand. Gently he entwines his fingers with hers and raising their laced fingers up, rests them against his chest, where his heart beats frantically against his skin.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero. Slowly, he lowers his lips down and presses a gentle kiss to her hand. His free hand reaches out and cups her cheek, and flinching, at the touch of her heated skin. Her flesh felt like it was on fire, yet at the same time, it was clammy and cold.

"Elphaba please…come back to me" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

"Help me…please…don't…hurt…me" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

Tears fall from his eyes, hearing the broken tone of the emerald creature thrashing before him. Her voice was so weak, for it barely rose above a whisper, a breath gliding on the wind.

Fear gripped his heart, for if he didn't find a way to break this fever, he feared that Elphaba would never awaken. And that alone, crushed the Prince's heart.

Slowly, Fiyero lowered his head down and rested it against Elphaba's chest. Shallow breathes filled his ears, making his heart crack even more. They were so shallow, and painful.

"Elphaba…please forgive me!" cries Fiyero, breaking.

For the first time in his life, the Vinkun Prince broke down in tears. He cried to the night for her pain, for the injustices of her life, for the torments she's endured in silence, for the heartache, for the vile souls who came like wolves in the night, tearing her soul, her heart piece by piece, stealing a small flicker one lick, one thrust, at a time.

His cries filled the room, drowning out the rain splattering against the glass windows. He didn't mind, for it was just him, and the emerald beauty.

But what he didn't know, was a dark figure stood at the door, peeking in through the small slit.

_Soon…very very soon_


	9. In the Dark of the Night

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 9

In the

Dark

of the Night

_AN: Hello everyone I'm baaack! Lol. Here's the next chapter. Well, after a review left by another wonderful author, Ravencurls, who continually loves to challenge me (thank you very much by the way) this chapter is not only dedicated to you, but I hope this answers your question as well. You know who you are (wink, wink). Big hugs to all who reviewed! I absolutely love reading them and thank you all for showing your support for this story! It really means a lot to me! Elphaba-WWW, thank you for the lovely review! It warmed my heart and put a HUGE smile on my face! Thank you so much, and you'll find out who the "mystery" guy is. ComingandGoingByBubble, thank you so much for the review! Big hugs to you and anyone who hasn't read her stories, get yourselves over to her page immediately! The Main Attraction is soooo good! Fae the Queen a huge hug to you and a big thanks for reviewing! And in answer to your question, you'll find out, I promise. Well, thanks again to all who've reviewed, and to all who have been staying with this story. Your continued support has meant the world to me! Enjoy the new chapter, and review! Your reviews are wonderful and I love reading them, is the story good, bad, loving it, hating it, let me know, and keep posting your questions too. Thanks again, and the next chapter will be up soon!_

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and still Elphaba's fever had not broken. Fiyero did all that he could, sought out the best Doctors the City of Emeralds could provide, and even beyond, to the greater Kells, to Kumbricia pass. And every single one of them came to the same deathly conclusion; there wasn't anything they could do, for the illness, was out of their hands.

It was an illness that very few had seen, and none could cure, it was a foreign disease, carried on the winds of chance. The few stricken with it, never recovered, or remained in a coma-like state for the rest of their lives.

Fiyero had to smile slightly at the horrified looks, each one of the Doctors held on their faces, when standing at the threshold, staring with eyes wide as saucers, at the writhing green girl, twisted in the sheets, sweat glistening off her raw forehead.

Yet, even with the horrified expressions, none could mask the pain, aching within his broken heart, for the mere thought, the horrifying truth of losing this emerald beauty to the darkness of the night, shattered what remained, of the Prince's soul.

As Fiyero sat by Elphaba's bedside, staring lost, into the darkened depths of his despair, the veil the strings once wrapped tight around his heart, slowly loosened, and stretched, frayed and unraveled one by one.

It was almost as if the invisible strings once controlling him were falling away, the Puppeteer, slowly vanishing into the darkness. For once, he could see the World; actually _see _the world for the first time.

Stilling the tears brimming at the edge of his eyes, Fiyero very slowly leaned forehead in his chair; his eyes staring intently back at the pale, writhing form of the angel, thrashing wildly within the sheets. Her long raven hair billowed out around her, spilling like a cascading waterfall over the silk lavender pillows, and swaying in the light breeze.

Every now and again, the silken strands, half-drenched in sweat, swayed, lithely brushing against the tops of Fiyero's hands, resting against his knees; a ghost of a kiss, a shadow to her lips.

With trembling fingers, Fiyero very gently brushed a few loose raven strands from the emerald woman's sweat-beaten forehead, and after gently tucking them behind her ear, lovingly cupped her elegant cheek; still bruised from the horrors from a lifetime of nightmares.

To many nights, to many nights to count, Fiyero had sat there, rigid, his fingers lithely tangled within her raven locks, the other gently cupping the elegant slope of her cheek, as she writhed before his eyes, mumbling, her lips trembling, and only a few coherent words, slipped past her quavering mouth.

"Daddy…help…please…" whimpers Elphaba.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Unconsciously, Fiyero leans forward, and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. For that moment, Fiyero reveled in her touch, the taste of her skin against his lips, her exotic scent, to intoxicating, so enthralling, and enticing. It made his head swim, and his heart to race.

How he relished her scent, craved it, yearned and hungered for it. Soon, Fiyero found any reason to be close to her, to touch her, to feel her, to taste her. She was quickly becoming his obsession. And a part of him, became absolutely frightened by that, and yet, exalted.

Yet, an ache pulsed within his heart. One question kept encircling his mind; why oh why, couldn't he have met her in the past, for she was his everything, his Earth, his moon, his sky, his castle, the gatekeeper to his heart, and the Key to unlocking it from its gilded cage.

"Daddy…Shadows…help…" whimpers Elphaba.

Hearing the words Shadows made Fiyero sit straight, his heart to jump into his throat, and his stomach to twist. The Shadows? Why in Oz would she be mentioning the Shadows?

Slowly, Fiyero fell back in his chair, his eyes staring absently out the window. One hand curled up next to his chin, his thumb pressed against the top of his teeth, the other, rested beneath the other, cradling his arm in place.

The Shadows were creatures of pure Darkness, who descended down upon the Land of Oz eighteen years ago. Many believed, the Shadows were summoned by one who had sought vengeance against the Wizard, and his Emerald City. Others, though believed, the Shadows were darkened spirits, wronged in life, seeking out those who had stolen the life _they _were meant to have, a jilted lover.

Course the most prominent theory on the Shadows were that the Shadows were Knights of Darkness, sent by the Forgotten Queen, seeking, searching for her lost daughter, the one stolen from her cradle. The Shadows were demons, appearing for vengeance, seeking out the Princess of Oz and steal her Light, before she grew and casted them down to the Shadow Realm for all eternity. After all, it was too much of a coincidence, that when the Shadows fell, was right when the Princess vanished.

Fiyero was shaken from his thoughts by the hard shudder made by the window panes. His head snaps up, just as the large bay window burst open, and bang against the wall, allowing freezing sheets of rain to spill into the room.

For a moment, Fiyero sat there, rigid, a cold chill running down his spine, as he watches the silken curtains sway and dance violently within the breeze. Lightning flashed, casting eerie shadows to splay against the walls and rain to drench the ground.

A flash of something makes Fiyero's heart twist within his chest. For just beyond the rain, a flicker of something dark, solid darted across the window, before disappearing against the thunder and lightning.

Slowly, Fiyero's hand reaches down and grasps onto the hidden dagger strapped against his leg. Flinching, Fiyero pulls the dagger free, and clutching it tight, his fingers curling around the ivory handle, he slowly rose from the chair, and silently tip toed towards the banging window.

His heart raced, his breath hard, and heavy, and his eyes, never left the spot where the darkness appeared, then vanished within the veil of lightning.

Steadying the dagger within his hand, he slowly raised it up, till the point of the blade trembled perpendicular to his eye level; the glint of silver flashed from his peripheral vision. Unconsciously, his eyes closed, as a rush of air, screamed past him, tussling his hair. A few raindrops followed on its heel, splashing the Prince's shirt.

Taking a deep breath, Fiyero lunged towards the wall, and pressing his back against it, clenched the dagger tighter in his fist, as he slowly staggered towards the banging windows, his eyes, never leaving the flickering splints of light and dark, rumbling just beneath the waves of chaos.

An inch away, Fiyero stills his hand with the dagger ready, the fingers of his other hand press hard against the walls, turning the tips white. Slowly, he turns to stare once more at the woman, thrashing wildly within the sheets, sparkles of sweat, flickering within the dancing candlelight. The wind billows around her, lifting a few strands up to dance lissome in the breeze.

Holding his breath, Fiyero slowly turns back towards the window, ready to pounce and attack whomever, or whatever, hid beneath the veil of darkness, just beyond the window frame.

"FIYERO!" came the cry of a shrill, bell-like voice.

Startled, Fiyero jumps, and whirls towards the voice, his eyes wide with fury and surprise, for standing rigid at the door, was none other than his wife, Galinda Upland. One delicate hand rose up towards her mouth, two fingers pressed lithely against her lips. Her long blonde hair billowed around her in a golden waterfall of glistening curls. She wore a dark blue nightdress with silk thin spaghetti straps. The rest of the nightgown flowed down in layers, revealing every elegant curve.

"Galinda! Don't do that!" snarls Fiyero breathing hard.

"FiFi!" screeches Galinda again; ignoring her husband's scolding words. Huffing, she grabs the ends of her nightdress and storms over to Fiyero's side, till she was literally standing toe to toe with him.

Absently, Fiyero's body stiffens as he leans back.

"Glin?"

"What in Oz name are you _doing _in here FiFi! And at this time of night and with this!" snarls Galinda, as she roughly grabs the dagger out of Fiyero's hand.

"First of all" replies Fiyero, as he rights himself. "I'm here because the _woman _who suffered for your jealousy…is lying here dying because of your stupidity! And secondly" roars Fiyero as he grabs back the dagger.

"I have _this _because I thought I saw something" finishes Fiyero, as he waves the dagger in front of Galinda's face.

"Please FiFi…you know how I feel about weapons" growls Galinda.

Angrily, she pushes the dagger away from her, as she turns her face away from Fiyero's gaze. But a sudden thought, crashes through her brain, making the blonde turn back to face her husband. Fear alight within her eyes.

"What do you mean you saw something?" asks Galinda, her voice low, and timid.

"I thought I saw something dart across the window" replies Fiyero, turning away from his wife's frightened gaze to once again stare out at the window.

"But…it was probably the lightning…there's a vicious storm out there after all. The lightning could have made you _think _you saw something" replies Galinda, her usually bubbly voice returning again.

"I wouldn't be so sure" replies Fiyero darkly.

"No…no…leave me, don't touch me…no!" whimpers Elphaba, turning and writhing in the sheets.

Both Fiyero and Galinda turn to stare back at the emerald woman, thrashing in the sheets, each with a different emotion flickering within their eyes. One was of love, and despair, the other, of complete and utter revulsion and hate.

"Why is _she _still here" sneers Galinda, pointing an elegant finger at the woman whimpering in the bed.

"I beg your pardon" asks Fiyero through clenched teeth.

"Why is she still here FiFi? Why haven't you casted her out of here! This is my house and I want her out right now!" whines Galinda, stomping her foot with each syllable.

Growling, Fiyero reaches out and grabs firmly onto his wife's shoulders, stilling her. A brief smile flickered across his face, feeling his wife stiffen beneath his grasp. Her eyes widen in both fear and confusion, making the swirls of dark and light blue pop within the lightning flashes.

"She's still here because of the injuries she endured by _your _hateful black heart. And she's not being casted out of this house. Not today, not tomorrow not ever! And third, this isn't your house Galinda…it's _our _house"

"FiFi" whimpers Galinda.

Fiyero watches as Galinda puckers her lip, and pouts, fake tears shimmering within her eyes. Normally, this would soften the Prince's heart, and give into whatever she wanted. But not this time, this time, he was much stronger.

"You might as well stop now Glin…it's not going to work"

"Fine!" yells Galinda, stomping her foot.

In a flurry of blue, Galinda spins on her heels and storms out of the room, but stops at the doorway. Whirling around, she glares icily back at her husband. Growling, she points a menacing finger back at her Prince.

"This may be our house, but I'm still _your wife! _And I demand respect! And If I want that green abomination out of the house than by Oz she will be out of the house! By sunrise!" roars Galinda.

Just as those words leave her lips, a loud, deafening roar, fills the room, making the entire house shake and rumble. Pictures on walls fall to the ground, glasses in shelves clatter, before falling to the ground and shattering.

"No!"

Suddenly, Elphaba pitches forward. Her eyes open as she screams. But what frightened Fiyero the most, was how empty her eyes looked, for though they were open, she still could not see.

Instantly, both Fiyero and Galinda's hands rise up and cup their ears, as the thundering roar reverberates throughout the room. The candles flicker once, before being snuffed out, casting the occupants in complete darkness.

Stumbling, Galinda falls to the ground. A cry of pain slips past her lips as her knees skim against the rug. Looking up, her dark cerulean eyes scan the darkness billowing in around the room, for any sign of her husband, a servant, a maid, anyone.

The wind roars through the room, picking up objects and throwing them around the room. Her curls, thrash around her, as the wind whips past her, cutting her skin.

"Fiyero!" cries Galinda in both fear and in pain.

"Glin…where in Oz are you!" calls Fiyero; his voice barely rose over the roar of the wind.

"Over here dearest!" cries Galinda.

A dark figure slowly appears through the chaotic sails of wind and thunder. Weakly, Galinda reaches out towards the figure, hoping, praying for it to be that of her husband. Yet, as hope filled her heart, fear soon replaced it, as the dark figures massive head turned suddenly to face her.

Galinda's eyes widen in horror at the large, red eyes; like crimson fire, glaring back at her. Long ivory teeth gleam within the flickers of lightning, as the thing's mouth opens, emitting another loud roar, and making the entire room shake and tremble.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

"WHERE IS SHE! THE ONE! THE FORGOTTEN. I CAN SMELL HER!"

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.


	10. The Light

I fall

Into You

Chapter 10

The Light

_AN: Oh wow, I think I'm going to cry! Seriously! The reviews from everyone have been wonderful! It's blown me away at people's response to this story! And joy! This story has reached over 1000 views! Yeah! Thank you all it really means the world to me! Huge hugs and big shoutouts to L8lyztnwer, thank you for your review, it made me laugh. Ravencurls, you still have to challenge me don't ya. Lol. Fae the Queen, a huge hug to you for being the first to review the last chapter. Thank you so much! James Birdsong, thank you so much! Big hug to you! Elphaba-WWW your review put a huge smile on my face. ComingAndGoingByBubble, hug hugs and really really big thanks to you! Your encouragement for this story has been tremendous! Thank you for believing in me! And thank you to all who are staying with this story! You guys are great! Big hugs to you all! Here's the next chapter. Things are definitely picking up. Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon! Please review, let me know what you all think, love it, hate it, any questions just let me know. Thank you all again and God Bless!_

Galinda stood rigid, as the great creature made of darkness, shadows, soot, of nightmares, and ash raised its great thunderous head, emitting another ear-piercing roar. Large talons gleamed in chaotic flashes of silver and white swiping at the air, before crashing down to the ground, splintering the wood. The sound of the boards cracking beneath the monsters massive feet swirled within the thundering rumble, reverberating within the room.

Her mind screamed for her to run, to get up and run for her life, to flee the room, and its occupants, and too hell to anyone else's well-being; even her husbands.

She wanted to, oh how she wanted to. Yet no matter how much her mind kept silently screaming to move, her body would have none of it. It was as if ice had forged around her, freezing and imprisoning her in place. Her body was rigid, every muscle flexed, every tendon tight, and every bone, silently cracking beneath the strain.

Her beautiful nightdress flew in tatters around her, the frayed ends danced around her, before snapping free and disappearing within the howling darkness. Her beautiful curls, hang limp as they whipped around her, tangling within the wind. Dust and debris falls around her, covering her in dirt and ash, tainting her once glimmering creamy skin.

Her large cerulean eyes stared horror-stricken at the massive creature standing but a few feet away. It large, massive paws press against the ground, making the floorboards beneath crack and groan. Its large, ebony talons dig deep into the wood, splintering it.

An insatiable heat washes over Galinda's body, making her flinch; for the heat was like the fires from Hell, burning her flesh, and making her whimper in pain.

The heat came from the creature's long snout, rows of long, ebony fangs gleamed within the flickers of silver and white. Its teeth were sharp, sharp enough to pierce through the strongest armor, or the strongest stronghold man, had or ever built.

That alone, struck fear within the Winkie Prince's heart. His breath caught within his throat, and sweat dripped down his face, before blown away by the roaring wind.

Never had he beheld such a creature, a creature of legends, of nightmares fueled by hidden warnings, tales of the night to keep naughty children in line.

Briefly, Fiyero contemplated how in Oz, he would keep his wife safe, and protect the emerald woman from this nightmarish creature of darkness, of hell. And though he had received all the proper training that any Prince in Oz would be given, he knew and feared, if it would even be enough.

"I CAN SMELL YOU…TASTE YOU…SEE YOU…THE FORGOTTEN…THE ONE LOST TO THE RIPTIDE OF FATE" growls the creature, its massive head swayed menacingly back and forth, as its cat-like crimson eyes swept the room, searching through the darkness for the one it had sought for ages past.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero.

Fear strikes his heart. Fear for what this creature would do to the emerald angel, sitting rigid, frozen and torpid in the bed, her long, delicate fingers curled loose within the sheets. Her long raven hair billowed wildly around her, making her look haunted.

"Elphaba!" screams Fiyero.

Instantly, Fiyero pressed his hands against the ground, and pulling on his strength, proceeded to try and lift himself up off the ground. But a scream of pain, ripped through his body, making him fall to the ground.

Clenching his eyes closed, Fiyero's hands absently searched out the source to this anguishing pain. Feeling something warm and wet against the pads of his fingers stills the Prince. Instantly his eyes fly open, and his head ducks down towards his abdomen. It was there that he saw it, blood, slowly creeping over his shirt, a gleaming piece of glass implanted half deep, into his abdomen.

"No" comes a soft whimper, half trailing on the tendrils of the howling wind.

Fiyero's head snaps up, his eyes hazily focus on the image of his wife, sitting but a few feet away, back pressed against the wall, her slender legs curled up against her chest, and her slender fingers pressed against her quavering lips.

Her dark cerulean eyes stared wide back at him. Tears of horror shimmered within, sparkling within the violent flashes of light and silver. Her long, golden curls danced around her, half concealing her face from her husband's gaze.

The color drained from her face, and her body swayed dangerously, teetering along the edge of unconsciousness and dreams.

He knew, just from one look, that his wife had seen the blood, the injury. And like him, knew how fatal such an injury was. He knew, for just as he lay there on the ground, he could feel his strength waning, as his life's blood left his body, the puddle growing larger around him as it spread throughout the room.

No. No this isn't how his life was supposed to end! Especially now! Now that he had finally found the woman whom he was meant to be with, his soul mate, his other half, the one who held the key to unlocking his heart, and freeing his soul from its mortal shell.

Gasping in pain, Fiyero fell to the ground, his hand clutching his wound in a feeble attempt at stilling the blood. It was useless, yet he didn't know what else to do. And though he wanted nothing more than to rise, and stand before the creature, protecting the emerald angel from this creature of darkness, his body, simply would not allow such fleeting thoughts of fancy.

"THE ONE" sneers the creature, as its crimson eyes fall upon the emerald woman.

"No!" roars Fiyero.

Ignoring his body's protests, Fiyero grits his teeth, as he forces his body up and off the floor. Staggering to his feet, Fiyero stands tall before the creature, the dagger clutched loos within his fingers.

"FiFi no!" screams Galinda.

Ignoring his wife's protests, Fiyero stumbles towards the bed. Weakly, Fiyero turns, and spreading his arms out, stands between Elphaba and the creatures of pure darkness.

"You will not touch her!" roars Fiyero

"OUT OF MY WAY MORTAL!" roars the creature.

"You can't have her!"

Twirling the dagger within his hand, Fiyero clutches it tight within his hand, before holding it out; blade facing towards him, as he takes a fighting stance.

"FOOLISH MORTAL. LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I STEAL THE VERY BREATH FROM YOU BODY!" roars the creature.

"Never! I'd rather die than allow you to take her soul to the Underworld!"

Growling, Fiyero slashes the dagger towards the creature.

A great howl shakes the house, making the very foundation shake and shudder. The creature rears its head up as pain slices through its massive paw.

Fiyero watches, as ebony blood sprayed from the creature's massive paw; a silent conviction that his aim was true, for as he had slashed blindly towards the creature, he had managed to slice its paw, from the talons up to the wrist.

"DAMN YOU!" roars the creature.

A scream pierces the chaos, as Fiyero's body is hurled through the air. Colliding with the wall, it makes a sickening crack. Slowly, Fiyero's body slides down the wall, before crumpling to the ground limp. Blood smeared the wall where his head and back had collided.

"Fiy-" screams Galinda.

"YERO!"

Startled, Galinda whips around. Her eyes widen in both horror and surprise at the green woman, sitting rigid in the bed, her eyes once vacant, stare enraged back at the creature. Her fingers curled tight around the sheets, small ripples of blood dripped from between her knuckles before staining the sheets beneath.

A sudden wind, crashed through the house, making the windows flap and crash against the walls. Chairs, and tables, night tables and large plates, bowls of porcelain and basins whip through the air, before hitting the wall and shattering.

A strange glow appeared around the emerald woman, casting away the darkness and illuminating the room, bathing it in a warm, heavenly glow.

Magickally, Elphaba's body is lifted out of the bed; the sheets fall away, as she raises high in the air. Her long raven hair billows around her, as the emerald and gold gossamer mist brightens around her, vibrating in time with her rage. Her dark, chocolate eyes narrow, as they glare maniacally back at the creature now cowering before the emerald woman.

"NO"

"You shall pay!" roars the green woman.

"I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" roars the creature.

"You shall pay for what you've done!" roars the emerald woman.

A blast of light and the entire room is engulfed in gold and emerald light, forcing Galinda to cover her eyes.

A roar fills the room, as the Shadow creature slowly deteriorates away, beneath the violent torrents of gold and emerald light.

"THIS IS NOT OVER! THE SHADOWS WILL HAVE YOU! YOU WILL BE OURS!" roars the creature, before vanishing completely within the light.

"Never again" whispers the woman.


	11. Tears Too Roses

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 11

Tears Too Roses

_AN: Yeah a new chapter! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I absolutely loved reading them. Huge shoutouts to Fae the Queen, thank you so much for your review and, I hope that clarified everything. ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. L8lytwner, you are so awesome, thank you for your wonderful review. Elphaba-WWW, thank you so much for your review and your comment, it put a huge smile on my face. Alright, a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, and please, review. Reviews are love, and I love hearing how you feel about this story. Good, bad, not liking it or loving it let me know. And if you have any questions, please feel free to post them as well. Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon!_

Galinda kneeled on the ground, her slender arms crossed above her head, shielding her eyes from Heavens light. The golden light, shimmering within the expanse of the large, antiquated room, glittered like the millions of celestial stars streaking across the ebony sky; a sparkling gateway to Heaven's Gate. Crystal shards; brilliant, and bright, flickered within the gossamer mist of gold, like swirls of rose petals, dancing along the edge of the summers breeze.

The icy bite of the wind of Death faded, warmed to an angels embrace, comforting, washing away the cold, and casting away the darkness, slowly eating away at your soul. The flickering embers dancing within the midnight sea, before fading beneath the dawn's rays of brilliant orange, fading to yellow's and splints of reds, magnificent, and ethereal in its beauty and purity.

Trembling, Galinda slowly lowered her arms from her face. The light wisps of the summer's breeze swept past her, teasing loose curls to billow around her, and tangle within the orange and yellow embers of firelight.

Pale fingers interlaced, slowly part, revealing sparkling cerulean shimmering with tears, flickers of fear outshine the darkness glowed within the heavenly warmth; like shattered glass of dark and light blue crystals stare wide in the room, silently drinking in the aftermath of Chaos destruction. Menacing shadows dance along the walls, before fading beneath the golden light.

Oleander fingers fall away, allowing the petite blonde to fully drink in the dreamscape, flickering around her. For the ashes of the creature, dance within the breeze, falling like crystal snow, before fading beneath the broken floorboards. It was magickal, like Christmas snow, falling upon the land of the Gillikin; a miracle that had happened only once, in Galinda's life.

A tranquil peace fell upon the room, casting away the fear, the horrors that had stricken its occupants, but mere moments before. A soft sigh, slipped free from Galinda's sparkling lips, as her eyes scanned the room, relieved to see the warmth of the summers light, bathing the room in its heavenly warmth; the darkness once encompassing this reality, shattered, its remnants swept up by the breeze.

However, the peace flooding the little blonde's heart, shatters, once her eyes fall upon the crumpled, lifeless form of her husband, slumped against the wall, his head bowed, as golden wheat stained in blood, sway in the breeze. Crimson blood sparkles around him, staining his clothes and tainting his fine clothes.

"No" whimpers Galinda.

Elphaba hovers above the bed, her arms spread out, and fingers splayed as her raven tendrils billow around her. The flickers of emerald, caught Galinda's attention, mesmerized, she slowly turned to face the emerald woman, staring out into the half destroyed room. The frayed curtains dance lithely in the lilting breeze; a soft cadence to the aftermath of destruction. The ends of the curtains are charred, and sprayed in blood.

Her breath hitched within her throat, at the emptiness, shimmering within her darkened orbs. Flickers of gold sparkled within the darkened depths of a hidden Milky Way, cascading within the soulless pools of chocolate warmth crashing in on itself like violent tides, vying for control, for dominance.

Wincing, Galinda weakly rose onto her hunches, one thought kept crashing through her mind; her husband, the love of her life, is lying dying on the ground. Her heart raced, at the horrifying thought of losing the one who protected her heart within a gilded cage, to the darkened pathway of Death.

As she rose, her mind raced frantically to come up with a Healing Spell powerful enough to stave off Death, but alas, Morrible had never taught the blonde such spells, either due to her own magickal inadequacies, or her disbelief the blonde could actually achieve such a feat.

A hidden ache pulsed within her heart at the echo rippling across her heart. For no matter how hard the blonde tried, she just couldn't live up to the expectations, her station, her namesake, demanded from her.

She was, nor never would be, a powerful sorceress, not like her mother, nor her grandmother, or any of the other Ladies of the Arduenna Clan from which Galinda had been born from its magickal silk.

Galinda was ripped from her self-loathing, by a flicker of emerald, flashing before her peripheral vision. Sniffling, Galinda turned to see the emerald woman; the vile abomination who started this descent into Darkness, hover mere inches from the ground.

Anger flooded her heart, as she watched the green woman magickally, glide like silk on an invisible current of the oceanic breeze; an invisible stream, a passageway unlocked just for her to pass through. For she sailed on the sails of the western winds, billowing around her, making the raven ends of her dress to fly around her.

Her heart clenched, as Elphaba floated towards the crumpled form of her fallen husband, lying limp, half bent, against the wall.

Clenching her lips, Galinda watches in silent rage, as Elphaba's toes touch down on the ground, the ebony ends of her nightdress dance around her, before falling in cascading layers around her, before lightly kissing the ground beneath her feet.

Gracefully, Elphaba fell to her knees; the warmth swirling within her chocolate orbs sparkled, as she stared back at Fiyero, his face was a deadly pasty color, and faint wisps of breath, slipped past his half cracked open lips. Blood dripped from a large gash wound, split across his forehead, crimson droplets bubbling to the surface, before twisting downward and splattering onto the ground.

One hand, lays limp within the distorted bowl of his legs, the other, rested palm open, on the blood covered ground. His legs lay twisted in the crimson pool of death and life, and his clothes rumpled, swayed briefly within the soft tendrils of the mornings breeze.

A small crystal tear crested along the elegant slope of the emerald woman's eyes, shimmering like a diamond in morning's glory. Her slender lips quivered, making the crystal dusted lithely on her lips, sparkle like raindrops in the sunlight.

"Brave soul…your journey…is not yet over" whispers Elphaba.

Reaching outward, Elphaba's slender fingers gently cup Fiyero's battered chin. Gently, she raised the Prince's head up, till the shadows fell from his battered face. For the first time, both Elphaba and Galinda, beheld the violent atrocities, the Prince endured, protecting them both from the creature of darkness.

Elphaba's lips quivered, seeing the large gash wounds split across his handsome features. The entire right side of his face was badly burned, almost down to the third layer of skin. Muscles could be seen glistening in the sunlight, as bits of charred skin flaked in the breeze. Numerous cuts marred the left, hideous bruises encompassed every square inch of intact flesh. Blood covered his face, making the bruises appear darker than they really were.

The hand cupping Fiyero's chin slowly glides up the slope of his cheek, the meat of her thumb lithely presses against his lips, wiping away the blood. Small strands of wheat colored hair, dripping in blood fell over his bloody forehead. Gently, Elphaba pushed back the rogue hairs.

Galinda watched, rage building within her body, making her tremble, as the green abomination dared touch _her _Prince. Growling, Galinda weakly rose on her hunches, but a cry of pain sent the blonde toppling back onto her elbows.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes open as agonizing pain ripples throughout her body. Tears fill her eyes, making the splints of light blue shimmer within the broken mirror of dark cerulean.

Instantly, her eyes fall upon a large gash wound on her leg, starting from the top of her knees, and travelling up her thigh, a horrifying mix of dry and fresh blood cakes her skin, staining it in crimson gore. The wound wasn't fatal, but the healing process would be slow, hence pretty much bedridden her for about a week.

Growling in frustration, Galinda was suddenly torn from her thoughts, hearing a lilting voice, like silk dance along the edge of the breeze. Stilling, her eyes immediately snapped back up to stare wide at the emerald woman, cradling her husband in her arms.

"Sweet Prince…may angels wings guide thee on your quest" whispers Elphaba softly.

Closing her eyes, a crystal tear fell from her eye, and splattered onto Fiyero's still face. Slowly, Elphaba leaned towards Fiyero still face, intent on capturing his lips with her own in a silent kiss.

Horrified at what the green freak was about to do, Galinda bit back a scream of pain, as she stumbled to rise back onto her feet. Yet no matter how hard she tried, her body, just wouldn't obey. It was as if an invisible force, bound her to the ground, preventing her from moving.

"No" growls Galinda in frustration.

Her rage building within her ignited a new found fervor within the blonde witch. For though it was useless, she still tried, fought and clawed her way at breaking the invisible chains, holding her in place. Yet with each thrash, each scream, the chains would not budge.

"Don't you _dare _touch him with your filthy lips!" Roars Galinda as she continued to thrash wildly on the ground. "You touch him and I swear by thunder, I'll rip your throat out!"

Ignoring the blonde's empty threats, Elphaba continued to draw herself ever closer to the Prince's bloody and torn lips.

Instinctively, Galinda held her breath, as Elphaba's lips hovered but a breath away from her husband's. The rage bubbling within rippled across the surface and cracked, splintering her heart. Deep fissures of pain spread across the slippery surface of the blonde's vital organ, knowing, watching helplessly, as the green abomination neared ever closer.

A light breath danced across Fiyero's pale form. Her emerald fingers played in midair, gently cupped the side of the Prince's bloody cheek. Slowly, she closed her eyes, as she felt Fiyero's weakened heartbeat pulse against the pads of her fingers. With her magick, she could feel his life force, his light, slowly fade into the darkness, and that alone, broke her heart.

Stilling her emotions, Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. Staring lovingly into Fiyero's face, she leaned closer. A curtain of ebony fell over her shoulder, blocking out the sunlight, and casting a light shadow to spread over Fiyero's face.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

Long black lashes flutter in the dusty air, the warmth swirling within the pools of chocolate flicker closed as Elphaba captures the Prince's lips with her own. A spark ignites upon emerald dancing magickally against tan skin before the entire room is once again bathed in golden light.

A cry of surprise, and Galinda jumps back, both her hands rise up instinctively shielding her eyes from the shimmering brilliance of the heavenly light. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open, as she tried, yet failed to peer through the light.

All she could see was the dancing of shadows, before waves of golden light cloaked them from her vision.

"Fiyero!" cries Galinda.

The light dims, allowing the blonde to peer through the flashes of gold and white. A gasp, slips past her lips, seeing Elphaba hover above Fiyero's limp, and pale form.

Her back was arched, head tilted back, and arms spread a green mist danced around her. Her long raven hair billowed out around her, and the sheered, tattered remains of her nightdress danced lithely within the summer's breeze swaying around her slender form, revealing her long, slender legs.

The sight of her lithe form, reminded Galinda of a painting she used to stare at as a child, hung in the great hall of the Upland Mansion. It was a portrait of a woman, slender, and full of grace. Her body held soft curves, elegantly cut and shaped, making any man drool. Her long raven hair spilled over her shoulder, curling softly at the ends, and her dark, chocolate eyes stared back at her, as if peering deep into her soul. Her soft, supple lips held a soft, almost whimsical smile, a joke faint on the breeze, that only she could hear.

She wore a beautiful ivory dress that flowed in cascading waves over her slender form, accentuating her perfect curves and a small black chocker on her neck.

A strange white and emerald gossamer mist swirled around her, as small flickers of gold danced within the ethereal veil of light. The portrait, as her parents had explained, had been dubbed the "Fallen Angel" why, Galinda didn't quite know. All she knew was that the woman in the portrait was considered a very powerful sorceress who was the sole guardian of the first line of Ozma's, before disappearing into the mist of time.

Now, it was like seeing the portrait appear right before her eyes, the woman within coming to life, and floating within her room. For Elphaba was almost a perfect shadow, of the woman captured within the canvas.

Suddenly, flashes of shadow figures appeared before the blonde's eyes, making her head swim and her body to tremble in both fear and pain. Images of woman past appear, before fading beneath the light. A man, tall and regal appears before her. His soft, blue eyes stare lovingly back at her.

He was tall, with a slightly muscular built. His face was full of youth, and mischief, and his gentle blue eyes held the love of the ages, sparkling within. His short raven hair was half hidden beneath a golden silver top hat that matched his suite jacket. A black vest could be seen underneath. His pants were the same color as his jacket, and shiny black shoes, reflected the light of the sun, shinning down upon him.

"Come to me…my dark eyed beauty" smiled the man, as he gently extended a gloved hand out.

The man fades, as a woman appears in his place. She stood, with her back to Galinda, her long raven hair fell down her back in a cascading waterfall of ebony curls. She wore a mahogany colored dress with ebony designs. The ends of her skirt were black, with small pearls in the center.

Slowly, she turned towards Galinda; her hair fell away, revealing soft, creamy skin, and kind, dark eyes. It was, as the woman turned, Galinda was able to see the slight baby bump.

A gasp, before the woman fades away. A flash of light and the light fades away. The rays of the golden sun fill the now silent room. Slight shadows dance along the wall, before fading away at the encroaching rays of the sun.

The sound of something falling to the ground recaptures the blonde's attention. Snapping out of her daydream, Galinda snaps her eyes back towards her fallen husband.

Fiyero lay perfectly still on the ground, his chest never rising, and his lips slightly parted. His wheat colored hair fell over his forehead, hiding away his injuries.

Tears spilled from Galinda's eyes. Ignoring the screams and pleadings of her body, Galinda quickly rose to her feet, and ran towards her husband's still form.

Falling next to him, she raised a trembling hand out towards her husband's still chest. The pads of her fingers lightly touched the blood stained fabric of his white dress shirt.

Just as she touched his chest, a loud gasp filled the air. Crying out in surprise, Galinda fell back, as her eyes immediately snapped up to Fiyero's face. Relief filled her, seeing her husband's lips quivering with each gasp pushing past his torn lips.

"FiFi…oh thank Oz!" cries Galinda.

Dramatically, Galinda falls onto Fiyero's chest. Her slender arms wrap protectively around his body as she buries her head into his chest, the tears spill down her face, smearing her makeup. But she didn't care, her husband was alive, and thank Lurline above for this miracle of miracles.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero's voice weakly.

Stunned, Galinda pushed herself away, her eyes staring wide back at her husband's pale face. The color was slowly returning, and the hideous injuries were slowly fading away. Whatever magick this is, was slowly healing Fiyero's injuries, making them fade away into the dispelled terror of the night.

Slowly, Galinda turned her head to the side, where Elphaba's body lay crumpled on the ground.

Galinda's heart twisted tight within her chest, seeing the slight movement of her back, rising weakly, the color of her once ethereal skin, slowly turns lackluster, as blood from an unknown source spills around her.

"Fae"

Turning back, Galinda watches silently as Fiyero's eyes flutter open, sparkling sapphire stare dazed back into sparkling cerulean.

"Fae?" asks Fiyero softly.

"Galinda…your wife" whispers the blonde.

"How…what?" asks Fiyero.

"Shhh" replies Galinda. In a flash, Galinda's slender hand reaches out and cups Fiyero's healed cheek. "it's alright my love…your alive" smiles Galinda.

"What…happened?" asks Fiyero.

"You…" immediately Galinda clams up. Turning her head away from Fiyero, her mind reels. What was she to tell her husband the truth? That Elphaba, not her, healed him, saved his life? Brought him back from the precipice of Death? Whilst she just laid there on the ground?

Slowly, she turned back to stare softly back into gentle sapphire. She knew what she had to do, and yet, she couldn't, for a part of her just couldn't.

A soft smile slid across Galinda's lips as she once again reached out and cupped her husband's cheek.

"I saved you with my magick…you were dying…and I saved you" whispers Galinda, her voice cracking at the end.

"You…you saved me?"

"Yes" whispers Galinda.

Smiling, Fiyero reached up towards his wife's face. Cupping both sides of her face, he gently brought her face down towards his, and softly, yet passionately, captured her lips with his in a passion filled kiss.

At first, Galinda's body stiffened, guilt crashed against her heart, cracking it beneath the chaotic waves. Her soul felt heavy, at the lie echoing within her mind, and rippling across her subconscious.

Flinching, the blonde forced her body to relax, as her fingers blindly searched for her husbands, still cupped against her cheeks. Finding his, she gently laces her fingers with his, before pulling them down and resting them against his chest.

Slowly, Fiyero pulled away, and stares deep into Galinda's eyes. Confusion, flashed across his face, seeing the pain, sparkling within her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"What's wrong?" asks Fiyero softly.

"Nothing…" whispers Galinda.

Gently, she rests her head on top of Fiyero's chest. Her blonde curls fell over the side, and spill onto the floor. One slender arm rests against her Prince's chest, the other, curls around the top of his head, her delicate fingers play absently with a strand of hair.

Her eyes flicker over to Elphaba's crumpled form. Her soft, gasps for air fade, as her breathing slows and changes into that of a whisper.

Her hand resting on the top of Fiyero's chest moves up towards his face. Her long fingers delicately curl against his cheek.

"Absolutely nothing"


	12. The Ether

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 12

The Ether

_AN: It's official! Everyone hates Galinda! Lol. I'm starting to notice a pattern here though. One character always seems to be the hated one in my stories…hmmm. Anyways, wow, I'm again completely blown away by the huge responses to the last chapter! You guys are so awesome! Really, I haven't smiled so much in a long time! Thank you so much for staying with this story, and your great and loving reviews! To L8lytwner, thank you for the great review, you made me smile so much after reading that. ComingAndGoingByBubble, I laughed so hard after reading your review. Thank you so much. Elphaba-WWW, come on now, lower the dagger, lower it…lower it! Good girl. Lol. I promise she's going to start changing. In fact the next chapter, you'll start seeing some changes, not a lot, but hey, its progress. RavenCurls, You got it! Hit the nail right on the head! Lol. Interesting idea, but no, not in this case. But I love the idea. Fae the Queen, I loved your bluntness when it came to Galinda. It made me laugh so hard, and your avatar just fit with it perfectly. Lol. Thank you so much for the review! Well, here's the next chapter. I'll be posting the next one soon. I hope you enjoy it and thank you all again for staying with this story and a huge thank you to the Mel, and James Birdsong and Bonnefeta for your reviews, I cherished them all. Alright, thanks again and please review. Love it, hate it, let me know, and keep posting any questions you have as well. Thanks again, big hugs to you all! And a special shout out to ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness. Wherever you are, I hope you're doing alright and I hope you return soon! You have friends here who are worried about you and would love to see you return. Big hugs to you!_

Time drifted silently through the River of Styx, marked only by the dancing rays of the golden sun, raining down upon the land of Oz. To the outside world, the horrors of the night were but a distant memory, a nightmare, but for the people of the two lonely souls, trembling in silence in the half destroyed bedroom, the nightmare, the pain was real.

Flashes of the horrors still flickered before the petite blonde's eyes, making her body shiver hard, against her husbands. Instinctively, his strong arms wound tight around his wife's petite waist, drawing her closer. Closing his eyes, Fiyero breathed in his wife's delicate scent of Gillikin Roses.

Closing his eyes, Fiyero became entranced, lost within the seductive symphony, playing silently around him, filling his heart with a warmth that spread like silk throughout his entire body, making all the pain, the stiffness within, to fade away. The darkness creeping over his body slowly fell away, giving way to the warmth, the light filling within, making him feel whole, and complete.

Everything from the past month seemed to melt away. The exotic green woman forgotten within the pages of the past, for all there was, was the now, him holding his beloved wife tight within his arms, feeling her skin against his, her breath flush against his chest.

Slowly so to not frighten the fragile blonde trembling hard, against his chest, the Prince's hand rose up to tangle softly within the tangled web of golden curls.

The feel of something sticky rubbing against the soft pads of his fingers, made Fiyero frown in confusion, slowly, he pulled his hand away and stared horrified, at the dried blood glistening against his fingertips.

"Galinda what happened!" gasps Fiyero.

"What…FiFi what are you?" asks Galinda as she slowly pulls back to stare confused into soft sapphire.

Ignoring his wife, Fiyero's hand once again cupped the back of her head, then pulling back, turned his hand so his open palm now faced her. Immediately, her eyes widened, at the blood smeared across his hand, and up to his fingers.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

"What happened? Are you hurt…did someone hurt you?" asks Fiyero, fear and anger could be heart, interweaved within his voice, making the blonde shiver.

She debated, for this was an easy out. After all, the lie had already been set, the path carved through the hedge Madge of Fate and desire. Just one word and the green abomination would be out of their lives forever. Just one little word, a whisper, a ghost of a kiss to the valleys of dreams and realities, and this nightmare world would shatter, the shard spilling at her feet, before vaporizing back into the mist of dawns light.

Slowly, Galinda turned her head to the side; her eyes flickered back to the still form of the green woman, laying in a crumpled mess upon the ground. The blood surrounding her bubbles and glistens within the sunlight, and her emerald skin, slowly fades to a deathly pale color. Her beautiful raven locks spill around her; a crimson river of silk, cascading down her broken shoulder, half covering her arms, and tangling within her limp fingers.

To Galinda, the raven haired beauty's form, reminded her of a broken doll, shattered beneath the waves of rage, and lost within the sea of torment.

"Galinda?"

Her husband's voice, broke the spell weaved upon the blonde, shattering her from her silent thoughts. Instinctively, her hands tightened around her husband, and her eyes, never left the sight of the broken angel, lying in a sea of blood, before her.

"Galinda honey?" asks Fiyero, worry edged deep within his voice.

Not getting a response, Fiyero very carefully reached out, and placing two fingers beneath his wife's trembling chin, gently tugged on her chin, till her sparkling cerulean eyes stared back into his.

A soft gasp, slipped past Fiyero's lips, seeing the tears pool within her eyes, making the shards of broken glass of dark and light blues sparkled against the crystal tears, edging along the elegant contour of her eyes, ang tangling within her long, black lashes.

"What's the matter?" asks Fiyero softly.

Unable to speak, Galinda merely shook her head, making her curls bounce lithely in the air. The look on her face brought a gentle smile to the Prince's face. For the action alone, was adorable.

Gently, the hand resting beneath her chin, slides up the elegant slope of her cheek, resting palm open, his thumb, gently brushes against her slender cheekbone.

"Glin…what's the matter my love?" asks Fiyero softly.

Before Galinda could answer, Fiyero captures her lips in a passionate kiss. At first, Galinda stiffens against the feel of her husband's lips pressed hungrily against her own, for the feel was foreign, forbidden, a secret that only he knew.

Tears spilled from her eyes, and her heart cracked within her chest. All the lies, the deceit, the rage and the jealousy of the past months spilled over the precipice, the invisible barricade the blonde had built up carefully, around her heart, guarding it from pain. The emotions were bared, the feelings strong, shattering what little resilience the blonde still held within.

Trembling, Galinda pulled away from Fiyero. Trembling, she turns her back to him, and wrapping her arms around herself, lowers her head to the ground.

One thought haunted her the most; could she keep up this façade? Could she honestly live this life, in this marriage, with the lies spilt upon the ground? Was she really as wicked, as some have claimed her to be? Was her heart really that of ice and stone? Impenetrable?

Galinda's eyes once again rose up to stare vacantly at the emerald woman's lithe form. Guilt once again crashed over her heart, guilt for the wrongs committed upon this innocent soul, the darkness wrought down upon her, shattering her inside and out.

She was so lost within the sea of her guilt that Galinda never hears the sound of someone crawling up behind her. It wasn't until the feel of two strong hands curling lightly against her quivering shoulders, that Galinda was broken out of her dismal thoughts. Instantly, her eyes closed, as the fingers curls against her shoulders, and lightly brushed against her chest.

"Glin" whispers Fiyero.

Limp beneath his touch, Galinda's shoulders slump as the feel of Fiyero's breath wisping past her ears, makes her shiver.

Gently, Fiyero scoops his wife up into his arms and turning, rises gracefully up on his feet. And, not paying attention to the crumpled mess on the ground leaves out the room, and into the light.

_Yero_

Gracefully, Fiyero manages to push open the door to the Master bedroom. Standing at the threshold, Fiyero's dark sapphire eyes scan the room he had not visited in months.

The Master bedroom was large, possibly the largest room of all others in the mansion. The carpets were a soft off white color that matched the pearl and cream colored walls. Golden frames of art lined the walls. Tables of fine quoxwood sat in the center, with two elegantly carved chairs on either side. A tea set in the center. Matching chest of drawers were in the far corner and a monaliza dresser with a cherry wood finish and velvet detailing along the fine edges. On top of it was a silver dish with a crystal mirror at the bottom. Silver hair sets were placed in the center.

A large boudoir made of a rich, dark cherry wood sat in the corner, adjacent to the bathroom, a large oval shaped mirror perched on the top.

A large canopy bed was placed in the center of the room. Cream silk flowed down from the elegant tops of the bed, dancing in the breeze. Matching sheets of a dark pearl color and six pillows were placed at the top of the bed.

Slowly, Fiyero made his way over to the bed, and reaching down, pulled the covers back, before gently placing Galinda's shivering body down on the soft mattress.

Smiling, he pulls the covers up over her body.

Immediately, Galinda's hands shot out and grasped firm to Fiyero's, stopping him in place. Slowly, he turns to stare confused, down into his wife's face.

"Stay with me?" asks Galinda, her voice rose barely above that of a whisper.

Smiling, Fiyero carefully sat at the edge of the bed. Gazing down, his hand reaches out and gently brushes away a few loose strands of golden curls from the blonde's forehead. And tucking the strands behind her ear crawls back up to cup her soft, tear-stained cheek.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too" replies Fiyero softly.

A soft smile slips across Galinda's lips. Trembling, she reaches up and grasps onto either side of Fiyero's head. And gently, she brings his head down towards her.

Capturing his lips with hers, she winds her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. The kiss, though soft, turns fervent, as the flame of desire, ignites within the blonde's heart.

For too long, she had laid here within the sheets of their marital bed, alone, and shivering. For too long, she had gone without the feel of her husband's arms wrapped protectively against her. Too long, since his arms reached out blindly towards her in the middle of the night, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close against his chest.

For too long, she had not felt her husband's lips against her own, his hands touching her body, making love to her. Too long, and now, now it was right, for now, they could make up for lost time, for time spent away from each other.

As if reading her thoughts, Fiyero's hands slowly slide down the petite blonde's face, down her neck, to her shoulders. Gently, he pulled away the fabric of her dress.

Naked beneath him, Galinda's eyes flutter open. Staring deep into empty sapphire, she closes her eyes again, taking his lips with her own, kissing him with all the passion pulsing deep within her heart.

Lithely, her fingers pull off the jacket from Fiyero's shoulders, before unbuttoning his fine dress shirt, one button at a time. Once removed, her hands lightly trail down his muscular chest, to the edge of his pants. One finger lightly trails along the edge of his pants teasing the man now trembling with passion.

Growling, Fiyero's hands reach down and with a hard yank, pull his pants off, before climbing on top of his wife. His arms once again wrap possessively around her slender form, and all without breaking the kiss.

Pulling away, Fiyero stares vacantly back into sparkling cerulean.

A gasp fights to slip past her quivering lips, as Galinda stares into the empty orbs of her beloved husband. For once a long time ago, one wise person once told her, that the eyes of your lover, was the windows into their souls. And for Fiyero, his eyes were soulless, empty, a shell, an echo to the brilliance once held within.

He wasn't there, and yet he was. And that alone, broke the blonde's heart even more.

Ignoring the pain, Galinda reaches up and once again tangles her fingers within Fiyero's locks. Bringing his lips back down, she silences her tears with a passionate kiss.

Moving as one, the couple who had not shared their marital bed in months makes love in the afternoon sun, leaving all that had transpired, to be forgotten within the shadows, the ashes of the past.

Hours later, light footsteps echo down the empty hallway leading to the guest rooms. A woman, a maid hums a soft tune as she makes her way down the long corridor. She wears a white silk blouse under a dark blue dress. A white apron with green, pink and blue designs sewn along the edge bounces against her legs. In her arms, she carries a stack of golden white towels. Her long hair is half tucked beneath a white cap.

Stepping past the room, she immediately freezes, for something pale, flashes across her vision. Stilling, she slowly turns to stare further into the half lit room.

The rays of the golden sun half pours into the room. Shadows dance along the walls. The curtains dance blindly in the wind, the ends frayed and charred. Broken glass and porcelain lay shattered on the blood splattered ground.

But that wasn't what caught the young maid off guard, making her stand frozen at the threshold. No, it was the sight of a body, lying limp on the ground, crumpled and tangled mess. Her long raven hair spilled out before her in a raven river, mixed in glistening pearls of crimson.

Her clothes were tattered, revealing lackluster emerald to almost gleam in the sunlight. Hideous bruises and scars marred the person's delicate flesh.

Instantly, the maid dropped her towels and dashed into the room. Skidding to her side, she falls to her knees before the crumpled form. And, with fingers trembling, she reaches out towards the figure.

The pads of her fingers touch her, and instantly curl around her shoulders. Gently, she pulls the woman towards her. A gasp, once the woman's face could be seen once the veil of raven silk fell away.

"Elphaba" whispers the maid.

Gently, she lays Elphaba down on her back, before inspecting her wounds. A large gash wound split across her abdomen, half stained in blood. Bruises and lacerations marred her face, her arms, and her legs. Her fingers were obviously broken, and her wrist too. The lash marks on her back had broken open, spilling fresh blood onto the ground.

Fear gripped the maids heart, for never had she bared witness to such horrors, such atrocities. She knew that Elphaba had suffered the stinging bite of the whip for allegedly "stealing" the Lady of the Houses fine jewelry, and had been suffering from a terrible fever. But last she heard, she had been bedridden, too weak to even move. So how, in Oz, had she come to be on the floor, beaten and stabbed?

A horrifying thought crashed through the maids mind. The last person to have been with her was…

Shaking those thoughts aside, the woman half turns back towards the door, her dark eyes all but glare as she waits for a sign, a noise of approaching footsteps.

Finally, after a few minutes, the soft padding of another maid could be heard, coming down the hallway.

"Rose! Rose can you hear me!"

"Mirabelle…where are you?" echoes a soft, tender voice.

"In here hurry please!" screams Mirabelle, fear laced deep within her voice.

Slowly, she turns to once again stare back at Elphaba. Fear washed over her heart, for the emerald woman's face was much to still, the color of her skin, a deathly pale color. Her fingers trembled, as she pressed them against the side of the green woman's neck.

Gasping, Mirabelle's head snaps up as another maid stands before her, large emerald eyes stare horrified back into silver blue.

"There's no heartbeat" whispers the maid.

"Shall I call the Doctor?" asks Rose.

"There's no time" replies Mirabelle.

Gently, Mirabelle lays Elphaba back down on the ground. Then, tilting her head back, the maid pinches the green woman's nose, before lowering her lips around hers.

Rose watches with baited breath, as Mirabelle breathes deep into the green woman's body. Seeing her chest rise, Rose immediately falls to her knees, as she places two delicate fingers on the green woman's neck.

Sitting up, Mirabelle stared back into Elphaba's still face. Her emerald lips partly parted no breathes escaping her tiny mouth. Her hair fell around her, shimmering in the sunlight. A part of Mirabelle's heart broke at the sight of this woman, this lost innocent, who had fallen into darkness. This should never have been her fate, and yet, the Wheel of the Spinsters of Past, Present and Future had deemed it so.

Rose looked up, tears in her eyes. She didn't know the emerald woman as well as Mirabelle, and yet, seeing her laying her, dead to the world, beaten, cracked the young maid's heart. For reasons not even she could explain, being near this woman, her presence, always brought a calm to wash over any of those whose hearts, whose souls were heavy with sorrow, and pain.

"Mirabelle" whispers Rose. What hurt more was seeing the agony, the fear and the desperation sparkle within Mirabelle's eyes. For though she didn't understand why, but there was a hidden connection between the two, invisible to those blind of heart, yet clear to see.

"No…come on Elphaba breathe!" screams Mirabelle.

Frustrated, Mirabelle clenches her hands into fists and raising them above her head, slams them down hard, onto the green woman's chest.

"Breathe Ozdamnit! Come on Elphaba…breathe!" screams Mirabelle again, as she slams her fist hard, into Elphaba's chest again.

Rose watches Mirabelle, her heart breaking with each slam of the fist, each desperate scream. Slowly, she falls onto her hunches, her eyes stares vacant off into the distance as all sound, fades away.

"Come on Fae…wake up!" screams Mirabelle.

Slamming her fist against Elphaba's chest, a sudden gasp shatters the air, knocking both women from their thoughts.

Immediately, Rose lifted herself back up, her eyes stare wide as the green woman struggles to sit up, her body trembling as she struggles to take in air.

Thinking quickly, Mirabelle slides an arm underneath Elphaba's neck, and gently, lifts her up, allowing the green girl to finally take in a deep, gasping breath.

Black lashes flutter open, revealing empty chocolate eyes.

Smiling, Mirabelle places a gentle hand on Elphaba's cheek as tears of relief spill down her face.

"Welcome back Elphaba" cries Mirabelle.

Elphaba stares back into Mirabelle's face, confusion flickers across her gentle features. It was obvious, even to the simple maid, that the emerald woman simply couldn't understand the words, slipping past Mirabelle's soft, tender lips.

A soft, weak whimper slips past Elphaba's lips, as she curls further into Mirabell's embrace. Her large, chocolate eyes fill with tears as her long raven hair tumbles around her, half hiding her face from the world.

"It's alright Elphaba…your safe…I promise…your safe. I got you" coos Mirabelle.

Relieved, Mirabelle turns her attention to the young maid sitting before her, leaning on her hunches, both hands pressed against the floorboards, and her eyes wide with wonderment.

"Rose…please prepare Miss Elphaba's room" replies Mirabelle gently.

"Yes ma'am" replies Rose.

Mirabelle watches as the young maid clumsily rises back to her feet. Curtsying, she slowly backs out of the room. A foot from the door, she turns and dashes down the hallway.

Shaking her head, Mirabelle once again turns her attention to the shivering emerald woman, curled lightly within her arms.

"I'll protect you Elphaba…now and forever" whispers Mirabelle.

Hours passed before Fiyero finally emerged from the Master bedroom. Pulling the door closed, the Prince very carefully pulls the rest of his shirt over his shoulder.

Turning, he buttons his shirt as he makes his way down the long hallway with a tune in his heart. So lost within his own thoughts, he never notices a maid on her hands and knees, a bucket of water beside her, and a brush half stained in blood, clutched within her hands, scrubbing furiously at the floorboards.

He was finally drawn out of his thoughts, by the sound of weak, agonizing whimpers echoing down the hallway. Frowning, Fiyero follows the sound.

Stopping at the end of the hallway, Fiyero stands, staring at the closed door, the sound of light whimpers slipping through the wood. Other voices could be heard inside, and though he tried, he just couldn't make them out.

Sighing, he reached for the doorknob. Turning it, he pushes open the door.

For a moment, Master and Servant stood silent, rigid, as they stared back at each other, neither daring to move nor speak.

Regaining control over his body, Fiyero's eyes briefly flicker to the bed. It was then, that he saw the pale form of a woman with emerald skin, lying limp beneath the sheets. Her long raven hair spilled around her, cascading down her pillows. Sweat gleamed across her forehead, sparkling in the sunlight. Light, pain filled pants slipped past the quivering woman's thin, yet supple lips. It was obvious, even to the brainless Prince that the woman was struggling to breath.

"What…what happened?" asks Fiyero gently.

"She died your Majesty" was Mirabelle's curt reply. Angrily, she placed a handful of blood soaked clothes into a wicker basket, held up by another maid standing in front of Mirabelle.

"Died…but" starts Fiyero confused.

"Yes your Majesty…died. As in left this world and travelled to the Nether Realm. Though if you had taken the time to have noticed, instead of fooling around with your _wife_" replies Mirabelle.

"But…when" replies Fiyero, his voice was soft; he looked lost, and broken.

"Let me get one thing straight here _Fiyero_" growls Mirabelle, as she slams the rest of the clothes into the basket. Nodding, the maid curtsied before hastily leaving the room.

Mirabelle's silver blue eyes all but glared daggers back into Fiyero's soft, sapphire eyes. Whipping the blood from her hands with the apron, Mirabelle slowly, almost calculatingly started to step towards Fiyero.

"You invite this poor creature here in order to save her from a life of abuse and rape. You scorn your wife, claiming you care for her a wish only to see her return safely back to her family. And yet you love her and don't try to deny it!" replies Mirabelle hastily, once seeing the Prince start to retort her statement.

"I can see it in your eyes as well as in your heart. You love her. And if you didn't, then you wouldn't have risked your life, protecting her from the Shadow. And yet with all that…when you were near death, and the Shadow was ready to send both you and that silly, empty headed _bitch _to the Other Worlds. She rose up and used her power to vanquish the Shadow back into the Darkness. She used her powers to heal your dying body and brought you back to life! And how do you repay her?"

"Well" starts Fiyero.

"You leave her to die while you go and screw your _wife_!" roars Mirabelle.

"Well I-wait a minute" replies Fiyero, jolting forward. Immediately, Fiyero's hands grab onto Mirabelle's arms. "What do you _mean _she healed me?" asks Fiyero.

"Elphaba saved your life. She healed your wounds and brought you back to life" replies Mirabelle softly.

"But…Galinda" starts Fiyero.

"Please…that _bitch _hasn't any magickal talent what so ever" snorts Mirabelle.

"But" starts Fiyero.

Softening, Mirabelle places a gentle hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "Trust me…it was her" whispers Mirabelle softly.

"She's not?"

"No…she's alive, but very weak. The injuries from before have been ripped open…and new ones have appeared. I'm not sure how she got them, but I managed to clean and bandage them all" replies Mirabelle.

"Thank you Mirabelle" whispers Fiyero; his voice barely rose above a whisper.

"She's not out of the woods yet your Majesty…she still suffers from the fever"

"I can't lose her Mirabelle" whispers Fiyero, his voice cracks at the end.

"Stay by her side, love her…and you won't"

Giving Fiyero's arm a gentle squeeze, Mirabelle give the heartbroken Prince one last smile, before stepping to the side, and walking out of the room, the bundle of dirty clothes in her arms.

She stops, as she reaches the threshold. For a second, she stands there, frozen, her mind reeling. Slowly, she turns to half face Fiyero.

"Munchkinland" replies Mirabelle.

"Excuse me?" asks Fiyero. Gracefully, he half turns to stare back into Mirabelle's silver blue eyes.

"Munchkinland…that's where you should start. Look for a place called Colwen Grounds" replies Mirabelle.

"Mirabelle…I" starts Fiyero, but stops, once he realizes that Mirabelle is no longer standing in the doorway.

Confused, stares at the now closed door. "Colwen Grounds" whispers Fiyero. Slowly, he turns to once again stare sadly at the pale form of Elphaba, gasping, and wheezing beneath the sheets, her face flush by the fever.

A figure stands hunched over against the door, the side of their face pressed against the hard, quoxwood. Pulling away, the figures eyes narrow in the half darkness.

"Colwen Grounds"


	13. Whispers In The Dark

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 13

Whispers

In The Dark

_AN: Hello everyone. Huge hugs to all who have stayed with this story! I'm so lucky to have wonderful readers like you! I wanted to personally thank Katniss Alicia for her review. You are so very right, praise is wonderful, but a bit of criticism helps as well. Thank you for your honest review, and I will definitely take to heart what you had suggested. ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you so much for your review, and just wait. The crap hasn't quite hit the fan yet. But when it does, oh it won't be pretty. Fae the Queen, thank you for your review, and no, Fiyero didn't know what was around him, he was blinded in a sense. Ravencurls, OMO girl, you got me cracking up reading your review! Thank you so much for reviewing! Lol. Alright, so here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and more drama is on the way. Including, more naughty hijinks by our favorite blonde. The story is going to start picking up more now, meaning more will be revealed, secrets will be spilled, and a better explanation to certain characters will be explained too. Sadly, you all are probably going to go back to hating Galinda's guts, so I apologize ahead of time and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Lol. Thanks again, big hugs to you all, and please, review, let me know what you guys think, good, bad, I'll take them all! And any questions you may have please feel free to post them, and I'll try to answer them. Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon!_

Whimpers danced silently within the symphony of darkness encompassing the room. Small slivers of silver light poured in through the pearl white curtains, floating and twirling lithely within the light, summer's breeze. The noise of the city faded beneath broken whimpers, and cries of pain.

The emerald woman, the mystery of the East as she was once called by the Merchant of the Shadow District, lay thrashing, and seizing violently beneath the silken sheets. Her ethereal skin paled to the color of the moonlight, and her breathes came short, followed by a whimper of pain. It was obvious to Fiyero that even the simple burden of taking vital air into her body, was agonizing.

Her fever returned, higher and more violent than before. She was burning up, her skin literally felt aflame, for every time Fiyero tried to touch her, the pads of his fingers singed against her flesh.

She cried out many of times during the night, screaming, and crying silently to the waning moon. Sometimes, the words slipping past her quivering lips could easily be deciphered. Others became a quagmire, a mixed up jigsaw puzzle that neither Fiyero, nor the good Doctor could decipher.

Once Elphaba's fever spiked, Fiyero called upon the greatest Doctor in all of Oz, Doctor Kythargian, a Lioness with the skills of a Goddess, and the healing touch of Lurline herself. She was well known throughout Oz, having started off small with a clinic in her own home.

Her reputation only grew, once the spread of the Vinkun flue spread throughout the Vinkus, and beyond. Kythargian, as well as a hand full of Doctors were called to the poverty stricken districts, lending their skills, expertise and their healing hands to those who could not afford the Hospital, where more reckonable Doctors attended the ill.

Kythargian alone was able to seek out and find the cure to wiping out the Vinkun flu, hence saving the lives of those stricken by the disease, and paving the way to inoculate others against the killer virus.

Rumors spread how Kythargian performed miracles that no other Doctor in Oz, could do. Delivering twins to a mother, half crushed by a boulder, and having both mother and infants live. Performing life-threatening surgery to a man who was dying in the street with just a needle, thread, and a towel. Course, her reputation only grew, when she was called to the Palace of Emeralds to help the Queen deliver her baby. That story though, became rumor, speculation, for no documents were proven that there ever was, or had been, a Queen of Oz, nor an infant born to the Wizard.

On the night of the Solstice Moon, Kythargian arrived at the Tiggular Mansion, her head bowed, hidden beneath the folds of an ebony hood. The cloak itself was long, the ends delicately dancing just along the edge of the ground. Elegant, Gallic designs were sewn along the fine edges of the cloak.

Mirabelle, the Tiggular's Maid, and trusted friend answered the door. At first, she gasped at the sight of the strange creature standing before her. Her golden fur was hidden beneath the folds of her cloak, but her golden eyes; the colors of the sun, sparkled like sunbursts in the silver light of the moon. Her face was sharp, yet elegant, and held an edge of maturity, of wisdom that Mirabelle had never seen before. Yet her eyes shone with weariness, heaviness, a burden that one who had travelled far, and seen much, would behold.

Raising her head, Kythargian gave the small Maid a gentle smile. Her long, ivory teeth glowed in the moonlight, making the Maid shiver in both fear, and in awe.

"Master Tiggular sent for me. I'm Doctor Kythargian" replies the Lioness, bowing slightly to the maid.

Regaining her composure, Mirabelle curtsies to the Lioness before stepping aside, allowing the creature to enter through the threshold, leaving the outside world behind.

"Lady Kythargian…thank Lurline you're here…we've been praying" starts Mirabelle, but a sob, silences the Maids words. It was obvious, even to the Lioness, that whoever was suffering above meant a great deal to the people of this house. That alone, warmed the Lioness's heart.

"Take me to the suffering" replies the Lioness, her tone gentle, kindness and compassion sparkling within her eyes. Gently, she places a golden paw, on the Maid's shoulder.

"This way ma'am" replies Mirabelle.

Silently, Doctor Kythargian follows the Maid through the elegant corridors of the Mansion. The walls almost glowed beneath the rays of the silver moon. The Shadows, eerie, alive with degradation, danced along the walls, reaching out towards the Lioness, intent on dragging her into the abyss of darkness for all eternity.  
Shivering, Kythargian pulled the ends of her cloak tight against her body, as her eyes watched the Shadows fade back into the billowing darkness. Coldness rained down her body. There was something here, something dark, and malicious, waiting in the Shadow's, waiting, watching, for its chance to attack.

"This way Ma'am" replies Mirabelle.

Kythargian turns her head towards the voice. Her eyes widen, seeing Mirabelle standing before her, a silver candelabra, clutched tight in her hands. A single white candle glowed in the midnight, casting an orange glow through the room, and stabbing away the darkness.

The flickering candlelight cast small shadows to dance across the young Maid's face. And for the first time, Kythargian could see the years edged deep within the young Maid's face. She had seen a lot, and bared witness to many atrocities.

Her face was kind, yet held a hidden pain. She was young, no older than twenty at the most. She had obviously been in the service of the Tiggular family since she was a child. Her long hazel hair was half tucked up beneath her cap, a few loose strands hung down her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends as they spilled over her shoulders. Her silver blue eyes all but sparkled within the moonlight.

To the Doctor, the young maid's eyes reminded her of the silver stars, flickering and shimmering within the ebony abyss of the night's sky. They were haunting, yet ethereal at the same time. A celestial pathway, carved through the darkness of the night.

Looking past the maid, Kythargian's eyes beheld the long, marble staircase shaped like a horse shoe, an ebony banister twisted along the elegant curve of the steps.

Nodding, Kythargian picked up her satchel with one hand, as the other grasped lithely to the ends of her cloak. And, with an elegant swirl, she ascends the steps, eyes fixed at the shadows, teasing her imagination.

Though to the careful observer, anyone would have seen a look of calm, wash over the Lioness's elegant features. Yet inwardly, she was anything but calm. Inside, she was shaking, her heart raced, beating hard against her chest, and her mind reeled. She could feel it; darkness still roamed the halls, cloaked in the shadows. Its icy breath sailed silently on the breeze following on the heels of those passing by.

A dark thought, flickered within her mind, making the wise Lioness flinch; it was still here.

Stilling her fears, and pushing them away, the Lioness raised her head high as she took the last step. Turning with lithe grace, Kythargian made her way down the long corridor, leading to the guestrooms.

In the darkness of the hall, the slight flickers of candles could be seen shimmering from the open door, the orange and yellow flames dancing against the fall way, casting silent shadows to bow and twirl in the breeze.

A wave of ice swept over the Lioness, making her sway and her knees to buckle. Feeling her world spin madly around her, the Lioness reached a paw out to the wall. Pressing her paw against the wall, the Lioness slowly lowered her head, as she took in a few quick, and deep gasping breathes.

Her lungs burned, and a pain rippled across her heart. The Presence didn't like her here, for its power was constricting her heart, twisting her soul, and draining her body of energy.

Slowly, Kythargian's eyes rose to glare at the open door, laughing at her silently, and mocking her. She was only a few feet away and yet she felt that a great weight was being pressed against her body; an invisible hand had reached it, and was currently squeezing the very air from her lungs.

Panic rippled through her mind, making her body stiffen and her breathes to come in short, gasps. Her eyes bulged as the tightness around her throat became worse. Her heart pounded furiously within her chest, and the world started to spin before her.

Instinctively, a trembling paw reached up and grasped at the invisible bonds wrapped tight around her neck, choking the life from her lungs. And though nothing was there, she still clawed at her neck, hoping, praying that whatever force had taken over her body, would soon dissipate.

The world started to flicker as darkness slowly crept over her vision. Her body started to go limp, her knees bending, threatening to give at any moment.

Her vision darkens, before a dark figure flashes in the flickering candlelight. Instantly, her vision clears, as the figure of a woman stands before her. The woman stood stoic and regal before the Lioness, her long raven hair tumbled down her shoulders, and her dark, ebony eyes stared back at the Lioness. Her pale skin glowed in the dancing candlelight, casted by the ebony candle. The woman was slender, the perfect hourglass, with soft curves.

The woman looked like an angel, a bloodstained angel, for the dress she wore was once a pristine white color. However, now, it was torn in several places, with splatters of blood.

Fear gripped her heart, screaming at the Lioness to turn, and run away, escape this madness, before the chaos consumed her, leaving her an empty shell. She screamed for her body to move, and yet, it would have none of it.

Instead, she remained, frozen to the spot. Great golden eyes stared vacantly back at the ghostly apparition, standing before her. A kindness, warmth, sparkled within the apparitions dark, dead eyes, stilling away the darkness, and washing away the ice. Slowly, the force restricting her airways fades away, the shackles of ice, to melt away.

Absently, the Lioness takes a timid step towards the woman.

Slowly, the woman raises a finger up towards her lips. Her eyes never leaving the Lioness, the ghostly apparition gently presses her finger against her pale lips.

A ghostly breeze swept past the woman, sending her raven curls to billow out around her, and the ends of her skirt, to dance in the silent breeze.

Slowly, the woman lowers her finger; her eyes remained locked within Kythargian's. Robotically, the woman lowers her head, and her eyes narrowing.

"_She's here"_

"She…she who?" whispers Kythargian.

The wind howled making Kythargian jump. The woman before her opens her mouth, emitting a roar of thunder to resound off the walls.

Kythargian's eyes widen as the woman's mouth drops open, her bottom lip swinging just below the humps of her breasts.

"Sweet Lurline above!" screams the Lioness.

"What what is it!" screams Mirabelle, panic laced deep within her voice.

Before either can say another word, the howling wind picks up. Large torrents of wind blaze past her, picking up the ends of her cloak to billow and flap violently around her. Dust and debris flies past her. Instantly, Kythargian ducks as a large planter sails towards her.

"What in Oz is happening!" screams Mirabelle, her voice barely rose above the howling wind.

"I don't know!" roars Kythargian.

_She's here!_

Suddenly, a loud shriek pierces through the chaos. Both Mirabelle's and Kythargian's eyes snap back toward the end of the hallway, where the figure stands, her arms spread out before them, her slender fingers pinch the ends of her tattered and blood stained dress. Her long raven hair flies wildly around her, making her look insane.

"Who the devil are you!" screams Kythargian.

Another ear-piercing scream before the creature rises off her feet and soars towards Kythargian.

Frozen, Kythargian watches paralyzed as the creature soars towards her, its hollowed eyes glare back into hers, freezing her heart. An inch from colliding into her, Kythargian manages to raise both her paws up to her face, shielding them.

Instantly, Kythargian's body stiffens, as the apparition pierces through her body, before disappearing back into the darkened depths of nightmares and dreams.

The howling wind stilled, and the icy chill slips away, the warmth returning once more to the antiquated house. The atmosphere immediately shifted from darkness to light.

Slowly, Kythargian rose back to her full height; her golden eyes scanned the room, searching for any sign of the apparition. Relief instantly flooded her veins, seeing the corridor before her, empty once more.

Spinning around, Kythargian's eyes fall upon the young maid, Mirabelle, standing a few feet behind her, her hands clasped together, rest placidly against her abdomen. Her dark, silver blue eyes stare confused into golden brown.

"Ma'am…is something amiss?" asks Mirabelle confused.  
"Didn't…didn't you just see?" asks Kythargian.

"Begging your pardon Miss…but seen what?" asks Mirabelle, cocking her head to the side.

"The…the woman standing there!" snarls Kythargian, as she half turns back towards the corridor, and pointing a sharp talon at the spot where the apparition first appeared.

"I'm sorry Miss…but there's nothing there. Are you sure you're alright?" asks Mirabelle.

Confused, Kythargian rests a paw against her forehead. Her mind frantically trying to put the puzzled pieces together and yet no matter how hard she tried, her mind simply could not make sense of any of it.

She knew what she saw; there simply was no protesting that. Even with her logical mindset, she simply couldn't dissuade what her eyes beheld.

Forcing her body to calm, Kythargian once again turned to stare back at Mirabelle.

"The room" is all Kythargian says.

"There" was Mirabelle's timid response, as she points a dainty finger down the hall.

"Thank you…you needn't show me the rest of the way. I can manage" replies Kythargian.

"Yes Ma'am. If you should need me for anything, please ring" curtsies Mirabelle.

"I shall" replies Kythargian.

Silently, Kythargian watches as the young made spins gracefully on her heels, and with a spring in her step, disappear down the long corridor, shrouded in darkness and shadows.

A small smile, tugs at the sides of the Lioness's lips, at the innocence, of the young maid. For in a world filled with darkness and uncertainty, a child-like innocence was one that could easily be lost within the nightmares.

Sighing, Kythargian turns on her heels, and heads towards the room.

Entering, she finds the hunched over form of a man, sitting in a chair, next to the bed. His elbows rest against the tops of his legs, his hands rest beneath his chin. The man's wheat gold hair fell around his eyes, darkening his appearance. His once refined clothes were wrinkled and worn. Obviously, he had been wearing these for a few days. Stumble, could be seen on his face, half hidden beneath the shadows casted beneath the glow of the candlelight.

"Your Majesty" replies Kythargian, clearing her throat.

Jumping, Fiyero whirls around, his dark sapphire eyes glare hauntingly back at the Lioness. His hand clench into loose fists at his side, as the other grips tight to the top of the chair.

Seeing the Lioness, Fiyero immediately relaxes. Slowly, he falls back into the chair.

"Kythargian…thank Oz you're here" replies Fiyero, his voice was low, and broken.

Carefully, Kythargian made her way over to the Prince's side. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of the woman, lying limp beneath the sheets. Her once ethereal emerald skin was lackluster, the once beautiful emerald fading away with each low, gasping breath. Her lips quivered as a slight wisp of air, slipped past.

Glistening beads of sweat, darted across her sky, like the celestial stars in the endless symphony of the ebony night. Hideous scars and bruises marred her face, her arms and her chest where the covers were pulled back.

Kythargian's heart went out to this woman, this strange creature laying limp, dying in the sheets.

It was obvious, even to the careful observer, that this woman had suffered atrocities unimaginable to the human mind. And that alone, made the Lioness shiver in revulsion.

"Fiyero" whispers Kythargian.

"The others…" sobs Fiyero.

"Doctors?" pressed Kythargian.

Unable to speak, Fiyero merely nods his head in response.

"What did they tell you Fiyero?" asks Kythargian in a gentle tone.

Awkwardly, Fiyero licks his lips, as his eyes dance back to stare at Elphaba's pale form.

"That…that there was no hope" replies Fiyero.

"There's always hope Fiyero. Never forget that" replies Kythargian, in a scolding tone.

"How…how can there be hope…when there's only darkness" cries Fiyero.

"Sometimes…sometimes it's darkest before the light. Hope is there, shining like a beacon throughout the night, guiding the lost through the torrential hurricanes"

"I can't…not anymore" replies Fiyero.

Feeling his pain, Kythargian very carefully places her satchel down on the floor. Rising back up, she steps in front of Fiyero. Kneeling before him, she gently takes his hands in her paws.

"Fiyero…you cannot give up…if you give up than all hope will be lost" replies Kythargian gently.

"I'm not strong enough" whispers Fiyero.

"Yes you are…you can't give up, not on her. Your love for her is her guiding star…loses that, and she too will be swallowed up in the darkness. She needs you, as you need her" replies Kythargian.

A soft lopsided smile slide across Fiyero's lips. Slowly, he lifted his eyes up to stare back into the Lioness's, a hint of mischief sparkling deep within soft sapphire.

"When did you start being so philosophical?" asks Fiyero.

"I have it. It just only comes out when dealing with _you _and your _brainlessness_" teases Kythargian.

"I resent that remark" huffs Fiyero.

"Get used to it Pricey" retorts Kythargian.

Huffing, Fiyero turns away from Kythargian's eyes. Crossing his arms, Fiyero puffs out his chest as he raises his head up in the air in a dignified pose.

"You're lucky you're so well renown. Or else I would have had you casted out of my house by now" sniffs Fiyero.

"Oh yes…_so _lucky" replies Kythargian sarcastically.

Slowly, Fiyero half turns to face the Lioness, and cracking an eye open, he stares back at her for a moment, before a soft smile slides across his lips once more.

"It truly is an honor to have you here. Thank you so much for coming" replies Fiyero as he turns all the way around to once again face the great Lioness.

Gently, he takes the Lioness's great paws in his hand, and gives then a gentle shake.

"The pleasure is all mine" smiles Kythargian, as she places her other paw on top of Fiyero's.

For a moment, the wise Lioness, and the brainless Prince, stares silently into each other's eyes, each silently conveying their adoration for the other.

Sighing, Kythargian slowly pulls her paws away from Fiyero's grasp, and turning, she reaches down and scoops up her satchel as she stares back at the emerald woman's pale, face.

"What have the others said?" asks Kythargian, her professional air, once again returning.

"It's an unnamed disease…one that has brought whole towns and kingdoms to its knees" explains Fiyero.

"Hmm" replies the Lioness.

Setting her satchel down, the Lioness very carefully places fingers on the green woman's neck. Silently, she counts the beats to the ticking of the clock on the far wall.

Finished, she fishes a thermometer from her satchel. Gently, she slips the thing beneath the emerald woman's tongue.

Fiyero watches in silent wonder, as the Lioness bows her head close to Elphaba's half parted lips. Her golden eyes all but glare at the watch, as she counts the woman's shallow breathes.

Her thorough examination of the emerald woman took more than a half an hour, before the Lioness finally pulled back. Falling onto her rump, the Lioness reaches up and pinches the slight bridge of her nose.

"So?" asks Fiyero.

"She suffers from the Disease of the Dead…Her heartbeat is very weak, and thread. Her breathes are much much too shallow and there's liquid in her lungs. Her temperature has spiked considerably since last documented" continues Kythargian.

"Is her life in danger?" asks Fiyero, his voice chokes at the end.

Slowly, Kythargian lifts her head up slightly, the tears brimming along the edge of her eyes sparkles in the candlelight.

"I'm afraid so" replies Kythargian softly. "If her fever does not go down soon…I'm afraid you may lose her"

"There's nothing you can do?" asks Fiyero.

Biting her lip Kythargian half turns back to stare at the emerald woman trembling in the sheets, and lowering her head, turns back to face Fiyero.

"There's a plant that very few of us who practice medicine have any knowledge about. Its medicinal properties are unknown, yet somehow, its sap possibly holds strong healing properties. It's possible" replies Kythargian, biting her lip once more, before continuing.

"What…what is it?" asks Fiyero.

"That it could cure this young woman of her affliction" replies Kythargian at last.

"But" replies Fiyero.

"If I'm wrong, and I give the sap to her, there's a strong chance it could kill her"

"But…you said" starts Fiyero.

"The sap may _possibly _heal her. You have to realize Fiyero that we have not yet studied its true potential, nor have out knowledge of science and that of medicine advanced that far. Were only teetering along the edge of medicine and science"

"The sap…how can it kill her?" whispers Fiyero.

"It's considered poisonous for those whose bodies are not strong enough, to counteract the proteins within" replies Kythargian.

"But…you said there's a possibility?" asks Fiyero.

"There's always the possibility. The question is…are you willing to risk it?" asks Kythargian.

Silence follows. Fiyero turns from Kythargian's gaze to once again stare back at the emerald woman, whimpering beneath the sheets. Fresh droplets of perspiration dart across her forehead, burning and singeing the skin.

"Daddy…please…stop" whimpers Elphaba, her voice, rose barely above a whisper.

His heart ached seeing the woman whom his heart beat fast and slow at the same time, suffering before him, and he, helpless to do anything.

Stilling his emotions, Fiyero turns back to face Kythargian.

"Do it"

Fiyero watches as Kythargian grounds the strange plant into a mortar dish. The plant was a strange lavender color, with light blue and silver petals. It smelled awful, and was much worse, as the Lioness ground it into a thick paste.

A couple of times, Kythargian stopped to sprinkle a few powders of assorted colors into the mix, before grounding the contents together.

"What do they call it?" asks Fiyero.

"The Lotus Blossom" replies Kythargian, as she continues her work, her eyes never leaving the strange colored paste.

"Strange name" replies Fiyero.

"Indeed"

"Kythargian…do you know anything about Munchkinland?" asks Fiyero suddenly.

Caught off guard, Kythargian's eyes snap back up to stare surprised into dark sapphire.

"I…yes…why?" asks the Lioness.

Outside the door, a slender figure stands beside the half open door. Her body is half pressed against the wall, as her eyes peer into the room, watching in silent anger at Fiyero, and the Lioness.

"Tell me" replies Fiyero, in a pleading tone.

"Why are you suddenly interested in Munchkinland?" asks Kythargian sighing.

"It's a place that may hold some answers as to why…this woman here, has been cashed out of the light, and into the Darkness. Why the Shadows seem to want to hunt her down" replies Fiyero bluntly.

Normally, Fiyero wouldn't have been so straightforward with someone. He would have been more guarded. But with Kythargian, he knew he could trust the Lioness, for the two had known each other since Fiyero was a young boy, running around the Badlands and the Thousand Year Grasslands in the Vinkus.

"Munchkinland is one of the only other places in all of Oz with the most fertile soil. Mainly a farming community, many of Oz's fine produce and vegetables hail from Munchkinland. The inhabitants are wee folk, people who barely stand above your knees. Jolly people and very hardworking, they tend to their crops until the rays of the sun have long since fallen beneath the horizon" Sighs Kythargian, as she recites the typical description of the land to the East.

"What of its Government?" asks Fiyero, interrupting her tirade.

"A ruling family governs over the Munchkin's" replies Kythargian.

"Name?" asks Fiyero.

"Thropp"

"Who's the current Governor?" asks Fiyero.

"His name is Frexspar the Godly"

"Frexspar? I thought normally the Governship of the land was done by the woman of that family?" asks Fiyero stunned.

"You've been studying" winks Kythargian.

"I'm not _completely _brainless" whines Fiyero.

"No. Not completely" laughs Kythargian. "And your right. The Thropp woman have typically ruled over Munchkinland"

"What changed?"

"The Governors wife Melena I believe was her name passed away when giving birth to their only daughter. A Miss Nessarose. Because of her death, and of the newborn infant, her husband stepped into the role. He promised to govern Munchkinland until his daughter became of age"

"Only one daughter?" asks Fiyero suspiciously.

"As far as anyone knew of" replies Kythargian, shrugging her shoulders.

"Interesting" whispers Fiyero.

"Why the interest?" asks Kythargian.

"I believe the Governor and his daughter hold the key to this poor souls origins" replies Fiyero.

"Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?" asks Kythargian.

"Wise words by a wise woman pointed me in that direction"

"Why the need?" asks Kythargian.

"I honestly don't know" replies Fiyero.

Kythargian watches as Fiyero lowers his head. Tears brim along the edge of his eyes. Instinctively, he folds his hands together in his lap as his legs bounce in nervousness.

"I found her in the Shadow District E. She was barely clothed, and practically starved to death. She was chained to the wall by the merchant and sold for "entertainment" sold since the innocent age of nine. Ever since I saw her, I've been drawn to her. I can't explain it, but when I'm near her, I feel complete, whole. Like I'm seeing the world, the real world for the first time"

"You've fallen in love" smiles Kythargian. But the smile slips away, as a dark thought crosses her mind. "Your wife?"

"I don't know. I don't feel the same when I'm around her E. I feel different. Like the world is cloaked from me. She's hiding something, I just can't figure out what exactly. But I know I don't feel the way I once did, when we first met"

His hand trembles as he reaches up to touch his temple.

"I feel like there's…I can't describe it…but a force…something binding me to her…shielding my eyes from the world around me. I look at her, and I try to find what it was exactly that made me fall in love with her. And in truth, I can't. I can't find anything. At Shiz, it happened so weird. I saw her, and instantly, I felt this strange…force, overcome me. The next thing I know, were dating…then soon after, were married"

"Fiyero" replies Kythargian, her voice was soft.

"I need to do this Eve…something is telling me to follow this path. That this is right. And I have to see it through. It's the only way for me to find the truth, to find peace in this world"

"There was a rumor…that the Governor had another daughter. One hidden away from prying eyes"

"Why?" asks Fiyero, surprised by the sudden change.

"No one was sure. People suspected it to be due to the daughter being malformed…a stain on the family that Frex wished to hide"

"And no one had seen her?" asks Fiyero.

"Very few. Those who have, either disappeared, or suddenly fell into a lot of money"

"Paid off for their silence" replies Fiyero.

"Or silenced permanently…six feet beneath the ground" replies Kythargian darkly.

"My dear Eve…do I detect a hint of worry?" teases Fiyero.

"This is no laughing matter Fiyero. Frexspar the Godly is not all peaches and sunshine as he's led so many to believe. He has a dark side, and more than enough "acquaintances" happily willing to do his dirty work. He and his cronies will have no problem ending your life, regardless that you're a Prince" warns Kythargian.

"How soon until we know that this will work?" asks Fiyero, deciding to change the subject.

"Within the hour…why?" asks Kythargian.

"Are you due to any other consults?" asks Fiyero, ignoring her question.

"No…why?" asks Kythargian, worry edges in her tone.

"As soon as her fever breaks…I'm heading to the East for answers" replies Fiyero.

"And what does that have anything to do with me?" asks Kythargian, annoyed.

"I need you to stay with Elphaba, watching over her, protect her while she heals"

"Heals…what else has she suffered from Fiyero?" asks Kythargian.

"The jealous bite of the whip" replies Fiyero darkly.

"Must you go? It's dangerous. What if you get caught? Political sanctions do not exist in Munchkinland" replies Kythargian, her voice veering close to the edge of hysteria.

"It's the only way" replies Fiyero.

"For what?" asks Kythargian.

"Unlocking her past"


	14. Sailing On The Eastern Winds

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 14

Sailing On

The Eastern Winds

_AN: Hello here's a brand new chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They all made my day! L8lytwner, you are so sweet, never change. Fae the Queen, thank you for your review, I loved reading it and it made me smile! Alright, and if I missed you, I'm sorry! Huge shoutouts to you all and bug hugs! Here's the next one. I Hope you all like it, and the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks again, and please review. Love it, hate it, let me know, and any questions you may have! Thanks again!_

Fiyero kept to his promise, and stayed by Elphaba's side. In the darkness of the night, he sat in the chair, half hunched over, his eyes downcast at the pale creature trembling violently beneath the sheets. His eyes were hollowed, empty, and vacant of emotion or life. He looked haunted, as guilt skipped like a stone across his heart.

Kythargian stood, leaning against the doorway, her slender arms crossed against her chest. Her one paw clutched loose to a porcelain cup of coffee, the milky vapors twirling in the air, and dissipating into the night.

Her eyes were soft, as she stared back at the Prince, pain and sadness shimmered within her eyes. Her heart went out to him, for she alone, knew the pain, the burden of watching a loved one suffer, and be powerless to do anything to help them.

Slowly, Kythargian pulled her gaze away from the silent lovers to stare at the waning moon, rising high within the velvet sky. The rays of the silver moon fell into dark shadows, beneath the buildings of the City of Emeralds. A soft roar, a Lion's bellow, wisped through the air, making Kythargian tremble slightly. She still had not told Fiyero of what she encountered in the hallway, upon her arrival at the house.

A shiver ran down her spine at the image of the woman, standing before her, transparent, like a vapor dancing in the breeze. Her long ebony hair billowed around her, a few strands twisted in front of her face, gently caressing her pale cheek, before once again being swept up in the invisible torrents of the silent breeze.

Her heart clenched tight within her chest, for she knew the figure. The woman was one the Lioness thought she would never see again. And yet, here she was, floating a foot above the floorboards, dressed in a blood soaked dress, tattered and frayed. The same haunting beauty she possessed in life was still there, even in death.

Slowly, Kythargian turned her head back towards the bed. Her eyes glanced at the woman sleeping in the sheets, the sheen of sweat sparkling in the candlelight. Her face was still twisted in pain, as the fever raced through her body. Slight whimpers slipped past her lips, and her body still trembled.

A sigh, slipped past the Lioness's lips as her eyes lowered to the ground. Slowly, she turned back to the window, and stared back at the full moon. Two hours passed, and still no sign of the emerald woman's fever breaking. It had lowered, but not enough to take her life out of danger, and that alone, worried the Lioness the most.

Her arms wound tight against her chest, as a tear brimmed along the side of her eye. Two hours, longer than what she had originally promised the Prince. For she had promised an hour, and they would know whether or not the paste, the medicine she had to forcefully give to the green woman, would work.

Now they were veering close to three hours, and still no sign of her fever breaking, nor if the illness ravaging her body, fading away into the darkness of the night.

They waited, and yet there was no change. Their hearts grew heavy, listening to the green girls breathing becoming short, agonizing gasps. Slight whimpers slipped past her lips, before her body seized.

At first, Fiyero panicked, screaming for Kythargian for help as he desperately grabbed a hold of Elphaba's hand, squeezing it tight within his own, and kissing her pale knuckles, whispering sweet longings to a girl who, in all aspects, was lost within a catatonic coma.

Kythargian could only stand there, and watch helplessly, as the green girl shook violently beneath the sheets, slight whimpers slipping past her clenched lips every now and again. Though, when the seizers became too great, the Doctor would inject a liquescent substance into her arms, stilling the trembles, and allowing the woman's body to go limp.

Now, now all Fiyero did was sit in the chair, holding the green woman's hand in his, kissing her knuckles and whispering sweet nothings into the silent air. Silent and alone, he cried into the night, suffering in silence, to the agony, helpless to do anything to stop it.

Sighing, Kythargian leaned forward. Pressing her paws against the sill of the window, she rolled her back as she leaned all her weight on her front paws. An icy breeze swept through the open windows, ruffling the Lioness's golden fur, and making the ends of her cloak to billow out behind her.

Fear screamed forth within her mind. Fear and dread, for thought she didn't know the woman, she still did not wish to see Death steal her away from the land of the living, away from the love of a Prince.

But her fears were far too real, for the illness ravaging her would not quell. Kythargian as well as Fiyero knew, though neither would admit it, that the green woman, was slowly dying. And there was nothing that either of them could do to stop it.

It was obvious the woman had lost her will to live. She could see it on her face, and feel it in her heart. The atrocities of her life, and the brutalization she endured here, the broken promise, shattered what was left of the emerald woman.

Slowly, Kythargian's golden eyes flickered back up to stare at the moon. And as she stared at the moon, a faded image of a woman with pale, cream colored skin appeared on the surface of the moon. Her dark, chocolate eyes sparkled with love and adoration as she stared down at the little bundle, cradled protectively against her chest. Her long, raven hair spilled down her shoulders in soft waves of ebony silk. Her dainty fingers lithely brushed against the infant's cheek; half hidden beneath the folds of the ebony blankets.

_My daughter…my precious angel_

_ Melena_

A creak of the floorboards pulled Kythargian from her dark thoughts. Gasping, Kythargian whipped around.

Behind her, the door to the bedroom slowly rocked open, allowing the darkness to spill into the room. A figure, stood flesh, against the doorframe, one pale hand reached high up against the siding to the door, and curled against the fragile woodwork, the other, rested midlevel, the pads of her slender fingers pressed lightly against the dark wood. Her long blonde hair spilled down her shoulders. Her dark cerulean eyes stared icy back at the Lioness.

Fingers of ice reached out towards the darkness towards the Lioness. Slowly, its fingers lithely ran down the great Lioness's back, making her shiver. The woman's eyes sparkled of deceit, of darkness. The rays of the moon made the shattered shards of dark and light cerulean sparkle in the darkness.

"Lady Galinda" bowed the Lioness. Though she struggled, Kythargian managed to still her fears long enough to force a gentle smile on her lips.

She knew of Fiyero's wife, for rumors of her beauty and her temperament spread far and wide, on the wings of a dove. And though normally, the stoic Doctor would simply disregard such rumors, as mere whispers of jealousy, this time however, the Lioness was gravely mistaken, for the darkness, the evil sparkling within her eyes, made the young Lioness's heart clench within her throat.

"Doctor Kythargian…how simply _wonderful_ to have you as an honored guest in our home" smiles Galinda, her voice was sweet, yet a hidden undertone of darkness, of hate and ice, could be heard.

Kythargian watches as Galinda gracefully steps inside the room, her hand extended towards the Lioness, and a sickening sweet smile, plastered on her lips.

"Indeed" replies Kythargian dryly.

"So…how is our patient…doing well?" asks Galinda, as she glances towards the bed.

Kythargian watches her with scrutinizing eyes. Her eyes widen, at the spark of hatred, flickering within her eyes.

Though a normal person wouldn't see it, the Doctor, was different. For unlike her husband, and others who have come across the sickening sweet blonde, the Doctor, could easily see past her sweet façade.

She was beautiful, yes the Doctor would agree with that. But the goodness, the light within her, was gravely overshadowed by darkness, ice, and jealously.

"Her healing is slow, but progressing" replies the Doctor, her voice low, and stern, an air of superiority laced within her words. Silently, she was challenging the blonde, warning her not to trifle with her, for she was here for one purpose and one alone…to protect and save the life of the emerald beauty, no matter what.

"Oh, how wonderful" replies Galinda, false giddiness laced deep within her words, not hidden by the good Doctor. Slowly, the petite blonde turned to face the Lioness. "And how did you come to this miracle?"

"The extract from an exotic plant" sniffs Kythargian, rather proud of her self.

"I see" replies Galinda, before turning one more to stare back at the writhing form of the emerald child of Shadows past.

A flash of darkness, flickered across her face, before a wicked smile, slid across her lips. Slowly, she turned once more to stare at Kythargian.

"My _beloved _husband and I are in your debt" replies Galinda.

"I need no payment. Just knowing that the woman's life is out of Death's grasp, is more than a reward for me" replies Kythargian hotly.

"Indeed. You have done your sanctions…now I bid you good evening. I'm sure you needn't waste your time here any further. For I'm sure there are other poor souls in need of your expertise"

"I have no other souls in need of my service. And I'm staying here…my services are not quite finished" replies Kythargian darkly.

It was a silent warning, as the two warred in the darkness. Kythargian was not some timid little mouse who could easily be shoved aside. She was strong, and she was stubborn. There was no way; especially now, that she would leave the emerald woman in the hands of this blonde. Especially now that Fiyero was planning on travelling, leaving her vulnerable.

"I see…then I shall have our maid prepare a room for you" smiles Galinda darkly.

"No need. I intend to stay here. Where I can remain close to my patient's side"

"Very well then" growls Galinda.

Huffing, Galinda twirls on her heels, and storms away, surrendering the battle of wits to the Doctor…this time.

Sighing, Kythargian turned back to stare at Fiyero, who, during the commotion, had finally pulled his gaze away from the emerald woman and now stared frozen, back at the Doctor.

"Is she always like that?" asks Kythargian in an exasperated tone.

"No not normally…only when there's a threat" smiles Fiyero.

"_I'm _considered a threat?" gasps Kythargian.

"Not you" replies Fiyero, his voice drifting off into the distance as he turns once more to stare back at Elphaba's pale form.

Slowly, Kythargian steps up next to Fiyero's side; her golden eyes glance down at the woman, shivering violently beneath the sheets. Strands of her ebony hair stick to her sweat beaten forehead.

The fever had not yet subsided, and that alone still worried the Doctor to no end.

"Why this woman?" asks Kythargian.

"Galinda may appear brainless and vapid…but she's not blind. Any woman who gains even a sliver of my attention is considered a threat" replies Fiyero.

"How can you love her?" asks Kythargian softly. "I can feel it in your heart, and hear it in your voice. You don't love her…or at least not as you once did. What changed?" asks Kythargian softly.

"Elphaba" replies Fiyero softly.

"Elphaba?" asks Kythargian confused.

"For nineteen years E. I dreamed of a woman with emerald skin that shimmered in the sunlight. For nineteen years, I dreamed of her, and now, after all this time I find her in the Shadow District, a woman, a girl sold into prostitution at the eve of innocence. When I held her in my arms E. Everything changed. It was like a veil was lifted from my eyes, the blindfold fell away, and I was seeing things for the first time in my life. I can't explain it, but when I'm around Elphaba, everything makes sense, the darkness melts away, and the chains fall away"

"And when your with Galinda?" asks Kythargian.

"I feel almost trapped" whispers Fiyero.

"Fiyero…I-" starts Kythargian.

"I feel like I'm under a spell E…like I've lost the will to choose whom I should love and who I shouldn't. I struggle, every night since Elphaba came into my life, to regain control over the turbulent chaos that has taken over my body. And yet no matter how hard I fight, I hard I struggle to break free…the chains…the binds constrict tighter around my soul, imprisoning my heart within its gilded cage"

"A spell?" whispers Kythargian.

Laughing, Fiyero shakes the thoughts from his mind. A spell, as if a spell could control his emotions. No, he was much stronger than any spell being cast upon him. And Galinda, though powerful, was not powerful enough to ensnare him within her tangled web.

The feelings were real, just buried beneath waves of doubt and uncertainty. He was sure of it, after all, if _was _his own choice to ask Galinda to marry him…right?

"I'll be leaving within the hour to journey to Munchkinland" replies Fiyero, drawing Kythargian out of her thoughts.

"You're still planning on going…aren't you" sighs Kythargian.

"I have to" replies Fiyero, as he turns to face the Lion. "It's the only way"

"Very well…but I warn you…don't go digging up a past that was meant to stay buried within the ashes of time" warns Kythargian.

"I can't promise you anything there E. But I _can _promise…that I will be very very careful" smiles Fiyero smugly.

As dawn broke, Fiyero climbed into the carriage, and headed east, towards the rising sun, towards an unknown land, where secrets of the past, still remained buried deep within the ground.

The whole trip had taken two days. On the second, the carriage finally pulled up down the dirt covered street, to a house standing tall against the peeking rays of the sun.

Slowly, Fiyero gazed upon the building, his eyes widened at the eerie beauty, this mansion held. Shadows of the night still clung to the marble walls that made up most of the mansion. Emerald vines snaked their way up the walls, and blossoms of rare beauty sparkled in the sun.

"Colwen Grounds" whispered Fiyero softly.


	15. Foul Play

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 15

Foul Play

_AN: Yeah another new chapter! Hip hip hooray! Lol. Okay, first of all, big big big hugs to all of you who reviewed and have been sticking with me on this story! Thank you all soooo much! L8zlytwner, always a pleasure to read your reviews thank you so much. Ravencurls, once again you have me in stitches! Thank you for your awesome review! Bubbles, what can I say, your such an awesome person and I absolutely love reading your reviews. Alright, here it is the next chapter. Enjoy and please remember to review! I absolutely love reading them, good, bad, like, dislike its all good! Lol. Thanks again and a new chapter will be up soon._

Fiyero stood, staring at the strange architecture standing tall in the midday sun. The dark colored stones consisted of a mixture of dark to light grays, onyx, and dirty white, plastered on top of dark marble and half hidden beneath the cracks of moss. Tiny buds of blue and yellow blossoms bloomed within the glittering moss, half hidden beneath creeping vines, and the chimney up high billowed clouds of black smoke; cooking fires for this morning's meal no doubt.

It beautiful, yet at the same time, archaic and unnerving, a ghost of chill swept through the mansion, making Fiyero shiver. An unsettling cold, washed over him. Unconsciously, Fiyero pulled the ends of his cloak tight around his shoulders, as his eyes scanned over the rest of the house.

The house was situated off to the side of a great rolling valley. Patches of wildflowers blossomed in the midmorning sunlight, swaying to an unheard melody, beneath the razor sharp edge of the eastern breeze.

To the far right of the house, was a large lake, glistening like blue crystals in the sunlight. Tall bending weeds and cottontails bowed in the breeze, before rising and twirling.

This was Munchkinland, a large farming community where the weather was always warm, a cool breeze from the east billowed through the land, keeping the hot sun's rays off the farmers backs. Water was copious here, though at one time, Munchkinland suffered a terrible drought. Many of the farmers lost their crops and livelihood to the insatiable heat that swept like wildfire throughout the land.

Mass suicides and deaths occurred during the great drought, many starved, and others packed up what was left of their dignity, and fled Munchkinland, leaving the present Governor of Munchkinland, to commit suicide, leaving her younger daughter to rise in her stead.

It was only after the Wizard arrived, that the Great Drought ended. Water returned to the land, the crops grew, and the farmers slowly but surely returned, tending to their fields. It was a slow process, but eventually, Munchkinland grew to be the prosperous state it was now. And all thanks to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Sighing, Fiyero pushed the carriage door closed, before stepping up towards the house.

The porch of the mansion was made up of a dark ebony quoxwood. Dark, golden lanterns hung on either side of two great pillars. Dark emerald vines snaked their way up the pillars, and maroon colored flowers, bloomed within the vines.

Shadows danced around him, teasing his senses. Shivering, his hand absently reached up and clutched the thick material of his cloak from around his neck.

Swallowing hard, Fiyero stepped up to the large quoxwood door, dark, just like the rest of the patio. A golden knob in the shape of a demon, hung at eye level. Two golden lanterns hung on either side of the door; the flames danced and flickered at the tip of the coal wick.

A scream, carried beneath the currents of the breeze, swept past Fiyero. His body goes rigid, as the scream encircled his head, and vibrated deep within his ears.

The phantom scream, though soft, held an edge of fear, mingled with pain and anguish. And unlike that of an adult, this scream, was one made by a child. A child, terrified for their life, fearful for whether they were to awaken to see the next sunrise.

Turning back to the door, Fiyero stares at the demon like head, glaring back at him. Its great jaw was opened wide in a silent roar. Its fangs almost glowed in the golden light. Dark shadows paced across the demon's face, making it look menacing, almost as if it were alive.

A cold numbness washed over Fiyero's body, shielding him from the frigid winds, billowing around him. He couldn't feel anything around him, all noise faded beneath the pounding of his heart.

A small crystal drop of perspiration slowly trailed down the side of Fiyero's forehead.

Slowly, he raised a loose fist up in the air. Clenching his hand, he brings his fist down and pounds lightly on the door.

Kythargian sat half hunched in the chair Fiyero had once sat in. Her dark golden eyes rested softly on the emerald woman, sleeping peacefully in the sheets.

This was the first time, in what felt like forever, that the emerald woman was actually still. She had still been thrashing violently earlier, making it nigh impossible for Fiyero to step away from her side.

But, after a lot of reassurance and the good Doctor having to literally push the Vinkun Prince out the door, did he finally begin his journey to discovering the secrets of Elphaba's past, long since buried in the past.

It took her awhile, and after many cold presses, and offers of water that the good Doctor finally managed to get the green girl to still in the bed long enough, for her to inject her with a sedative; enough to render her unconscious, and to help fight the fever still ravaging her body.

The plant extract she had given her earlier was helping, but even that was not strong enough to combat the illness within her. She had at one time, considered giving her another dose, but quickly changed her mind. Too much of the extract, and she could very well put her in a coma, never to awaken, or worse, kill her.

The house was silent, eerily so. A chill in the air kept the Doctor on edge, for an evil presence still lurked within this house, hidden beneath the veil of shadows. And that alone, kept her at an uneasy state of alert.

The Maids, especially Mirabelle, continually visited Kythargian, inquiring to the young woman's progress. Out of all of them though, Mirabelle, seemed the most interested, and concerned.

Kythargian couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that Mirabelle knew more than what she led others to believe. She was hiding something, something important, and something that could link the dying woman's past, with her present.

For unlike most Maids, Mirabelle showed genuine love and concern towards Elphaba's wellbeing; a love, that a caretaker, or mother, would shower upon their own children or wards.

Kythargian watched in silence, as Mirabelle lightly stepped up next to the bed, her head bowed, and eyes staring with tears shimmering within her silver blue eyes. Her slender hands pressed lightly against her chest as she bent closer to the fragile woman, gasping, moaning in pain before her.

A single tear, danced down her cheeks, leaving a trail of sparkling star dust in its wake. Slowly, she extended a gentle hand out towards the emerald woman. And gracefully, she tucked a sweaty strand of raven hair from the woman's forehead, and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"Elphaba" whispers Mirabelle.

Kythargian watched, as the hand that had tucked the strand of hair back, slowly traces the woman's elegant jaw line, before cupping her pale, clammy cheek.

A hard sob slipped past Mirabelle's lips, feeling the coolness of the emerald woman's flesh against the palm of her hand. The feeling of death tingled against her fingertips, making her wince.

Bowing her head, Mirabelle leans towards Elphaba's forehead. Gently, she presses a delicate kiss to her heated skin. And, pressing her forehead against hers, whispers a silent prayer.

Kythargian, though silent, was screaming inside, her heart breaking at the tender scene. Turning away, she absently brushed away a few stray tears, before turning back towards the bed.

Sniffling, Mirabelle rises back to her full height. Her hand, cupping a pale, emerald cheek, slowly slides away, and for a second, the pads of her fingers linger, before falling away.

Turning, Mirabelle bowed to Kythargian, before turning away, hiding away the tears glistening within her eyes.

That was hours ago and now, Kythargian sat alone, and watching the emerald woman struggle to breathe, as sweat glistened against her forehead. Small whimpers, painful and agonizing, slipped past her quivering lips.

The nightmares were back. Nightmares that had barraged her weakened mind since the beginning of her illness, and though Kythargian hadn't the faintest inclination to what her nightmares consisted of, she could still take a wild guess.

A very few times, when she had fallen asleep in the chair, her head bowed, and slightly turned to the right, she was ripped from her dreams by a horrifying shriek. Ear-piercing and heart wrenching all rolled into one.

Bolting up from her chair, and tipping it in the process, Kythargian fell to her knees as her paws reached out, and grasped firmly onto Elphaba's, unconsciously grounding her to this world.

"No! Father…no!"

"Elphaba…Elphaba honey wake up…it's alright dear…your safe!" cried Kythargian. Her heart broke, watching the green woman thrash and seize violently before her. Her eyes clenched tight, and brow furrowed in pain and fear.

"No…Daddy…daddy come back…come back!" whimpered Elphaba, her voice was small, and child-like. It broke the Lioness's heart hearing such destroyed innocence.

"Elphaba my dear…open your eyes my pet…your safe…your safe. There's no danger here. No Darkness to find you, no Shadows following your every step" whispers Kythargian, her voice was hoarse, and raw with emotion.

"Daddy…Daddy" whimpers Elphaba, her voice softened.

The emotion held within her voice, the innocence, the fear, broke the Lioness's heart. Tears streamed down her face darkening her golden fur. Squeezing her hand, the Lioness's proud head turned to stare vacantly at the distant sun.

Her mind wandered back to her own family, her twin cubs Syria and Syrius. By now, her husband would have gotten them up, fed them, and shooed them off to school in the City of Emeralds.

Her memories drifted to the nights she spent, sitting up with her children, her daughter especially when she had fallen ill with a terrible illness. A friend of Kythargian's, and a fellow Doctor had been called to the house to examine the child. And though it was hopeful, even her friend, told the young Lioness that the chances of her daughter surviving this disease, was small at the most.

So night after night, Kythargian sat up with her daughter, cradling her in her arms, holding her close, reading stories to her and brushing her fur. She held her tiny paw within her own, whilst the other, softly stroked her sweat drenched fur.

Many of times Kythargian sat there, her heart breaking, twisting within her chest, as her daughter called out for her mother, crying and whimpering in pain. And with each cry, each whimper cracked the proud Lioness's heart even more.

The tone in her daughter's voice, the shattered innocence, broke her spirit. And now, even years later, she was now hearing it again. Except, this time not from her own cub, but from a woman with ethereal emerald skin, and a past shrouded in mystery and darkness.

Many of times, Kythargian wondered to what brought this timid creature of such innocence, to the life of a destitute, a prostitute, sold to the masses, and raped of her dignity, her pride.

_I found her in the Shadow District E. She was barely clothed, and practically starved to death._

Fiyero's words echoed within her head, making her heart clench and her stomach to twist. Anger boiled within her veins, at the thought of a child, any child, being sold to such depravity.

_She was chained to the wall by the merchant and sold for "entertainment" sold since the innocent age of nine_

Unconsciously, Kythargian's paw closed into a fist. She had seen depravity, seen the darkest of the dark souls, and yet, all of that paled, in comparison to _this. _

She just couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of a father, a mother, or any parent, selling their child off, casting them aside into the shadows, allowing the sick and twisted to have their ways with an innocent, tearing their soul and turning their hearts to ice.

"You love her…don't you" whispers Kythargian absently to the whispering breeze.

_Ever since I saw her, I've been drawn to her. I can't explain it. But when I'm near her, I feel complete, whole. Like I'm seeing the world for the first time._

"Oz Fiyero…what have you gotten yourself into" sighs Kythargian.

"What indeed" came a dark, sinister voice.

Gasping, Kythargian spun on her heels, the ends of her cloak billowed around her, as her dark, golden eyes glared wide at the face of man standing before her, an acidic smile on his shaven face.

He was tall, with a muscular built and golden hair. His eyes were like ice, piercing and cold. He wore an elegant dark blue dress shirt over a black vest and a matching suit jacket.

"Who…who the hell are you!"

"No one" replies the man smugly.

Before she can respond, the man wound back, and cracked the Lioness hard across the face with a bat.

The man watched, evilly as the Lioness's body went slack and crumpled to the ground, blood, poured from a large gash wound on her temple.

"Thank Oz" came a shrill voice, soft as lace, yet cold as ice.

Slowly, the man turns towards the doorway. There, standing at the threshold stood Galinda Upland. One arm rested up the frame of the door, the other, rested placid by her side. Her dark, cerulean eyes glimmered back at the man.

"She was starting to really get on my nerves" pouts Galinda as she steps into the room. "Too bad the blow to the head won't kill her"

Avarice watches, as Galinda seductively presses herself against his side. Her dark cerulean eyes flicker up to stare hungrily into his own.

"Now Glinny dear…we both agreed that we wouldn't kill her" touts Avarice.

"Too bad" replies Galinda.

Smiling, Avarice throws down the bat, before stepping up to the bed. Roughly, he grabs at Elphaba's lithe form and, with a scream of pain, hauls her up and onto his shoulder.

"What are you taking her?" asks Galinda, as she steps up next to Avarice, her dark cerulean eyes glare back into frightened chocolate.

"To the Ringleader to this sordid circus" replies Avarice.

"The Ringleader?" asks Galinda.

"That's what we call him. He doesn't have a name. Or at least if he did, he never told us. Anonymity is the name of the game for us" sighs Avarice.

Growling, Avarice punches Elphaba hard across the face, rendering her unconscious.

"Well…be sure to dispose of this…_filth_. And make sure she never comes back" replies Galinda darkly.

"Don't you worry about her…we'll take good care of her" smiles Avarice, as he roughly spanks Elphaba's behind.

Cringing, Galinda forces a smile on her timid lips.

"What are you planning on telling your hubby?" asks Avarice, as he steps towards the door.

"You leave that to me" replies Galinda darkly.


	16. On Hollowed Grounds

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 16

On Hollowed

Grounds

_AN: Alright, I'm so sorry for how late this update came, but there were too many things going on during the day, and had literally passed out in front of my computer the night before, as I was writing this chapter up. So, with that said, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it. I wanted to give big shoutouts to those who have been checking this story out and reading it all the way through. You guys rock! Really, I'm still blown away too see how many have been checking this story out. You guys are wonderful, thank you so much. Huge shout outs to L8lzytnwer, your reviews are so awesome to read, thank you so much, and big hugs to you! ComingAndGoingByBubbles, I'm so sorry, please don't kill me! Galinda made me do it! Honestly! Lol. Thank you for the review, yours was absolutely hilarious! Elphaba-WWW, again, put the knife down! Lol, thank you for your review, your so awesome! RavenCurls, Yes, yes I do, it's a habit of mine, a very baaaad habit. Lol. Thank you so much for your review! Big hugs! Fae the Queen, don't worry, Galinda will get hers eventually, it's just going to take a bit. And, I'm warning you now, you probably wont like Galinda in the next chapter. She's basically going to get worse before she gets better. Just a warning, please don't kill me! Elphiesglinda, thank you so much for the review. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! Alright, here's the next one, and fair warning, the next chapter will not be nice, so, enjoy this one! Lol. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again for all your support, reviews, encouragement for this story, helpful tips, and sticking with me. You all are so wonderful!_

Fiyero stood rigid at the old, quoxwood door standing between him, and the answers to a past shrouded in secrets, veiled in darkness, and cloaked in Shadows.

The whistling wind swept past him, taking the ends of his cloak up to billow around him, and tussle a few loose strands of his wheat gold hair. His dark sapphire eyes scanned the horizon; silently taking in the breathtaking valleys only the fertile land of the Munchkin's could produce.

Farms could be seen a mile away and even farther down the slippery slopes of the rolling valleys and meadows of wildflowers. Men, no taller than Fiyero's knees could be seen; stick figure in the distance, bending over, and tending to their fields. Several of the men walked behind great cattle that stood a good foot or two taller plowing the fields and readying the fertile soil,

A small smile graced Fiyero's lips at the simple serenity the land of Munchkinland ignited within his weary heart. A calm washed over Fiyero's body, making his tense muscles loosen, and his body to lax against the crashing waves of worry and stress that had been a perpetual companion since the day in the Shadow District.

_Elphaba…her name is Elphaba_

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero, her name, tingled against his lips, as a bubble of warmth, formed within his heart.

Just the sound of her name on his lips lifted his spirit. Warmth he had not felt in ages, washed over him, stabbing away the darkness, the chill that had clung to his heart and soul, since forever.

_Yero_

Slowly, Fiyero's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice being carried on the gales of the wind, caressing his skin and washing away the pain.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero.

Suddenly, his eyes widen, his mouth drops at the sight before him. For far off into the distance, was the hill, the hill from his dreams! The hill overlooking the valley's and the sparkling lake of crystal blue. He could; as he stood there, rigid against the torrents of the icy breeze, see the figure standing atop of the hill, her long raven hair billowing around her, the ends of her dress dancing within the light gale, and her emerald skin, shimmering like crystals within the silver moonlight.

His breathe caught within his throat, as his world started to spin wildly before his eyes. His hand immediately flew to his head as he stumbled back, crashing into a table and knocking over a chair, before slamming into a wall of stones.

The hill, the valleys, the lake, these were in his vision, his dreams which had haunted him for the past eighteen years! This was where his dreams started, this was where he would see her, calling to him, silently, her cries carried off by the eastern winds, her tears vanishing within the distance of thunder and darkness.

Rigidly, Fiyero forced his body off the wall, and rising to his full height, he stood tall, his eyes never leaving the sight of the hill; the ghostly hill which has haunted his dreams, teasing his senses.

Realization crashed and thundered within his mind, stilling his heart, and washing away the fear once gripping his soul, making the very air around him to spark and crackle. He was on the right path; he knew it, for the hill was confirmation enough. For this was the place where dreams began, and where the nightmares followed on its heels.

Suddenly, Fiyero was knocked from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening and footsteps approaching.

"May I help you?" came a timid voice.

Taking in a breath, Fiyero turned to greet the person, but stopped short as his eyes took in the strange man, standing before him.

He was a strangely statured man with silver blue eyes and pale white skin. He stood awkward, yet tall and wore a suit of gray. The collar was high, and the sleeves of his shirt were of a dark gray. A small hat sat upon his head, covering half of his dark brown hair.

A few minutes of awkward silence followed. The man, standing in the doorway, shifted uncomfortably, as Fiyero gaped back at him. It was only after the strange man cleared his throat, that Fiyero regained his senses.

"Yes, I've come to speak with Frexspar the Godly" replies Fiyero, feeling rather sheepish for having stared at the poor man.

"The Governor is not here at the moment" replies the man.

"I see…well…ah" starts Fiyero, unsure of _what _to exactly call this man. He was a servant to the Governor that much was obvious. Yet since Fiyero was a young child, he had always tried to make it a habit of being on a first name basis, with all the servants to his family's estate. He rather liked the informality of it, rather than the formality of his title, and all that came with it.

"Boq" replies the man, his tone was dry, and irritable.

"Sorry…Boq…is there a chance that I may speak with another member of the Illustrious Thropp family?" asks Fiyero, groveling and feeling dirty at the same time.

"The only one left is Miss Nessarose" replies Boq darkly.

"Then I shall speak with her" replies Fiyero regally.

"Concerning matters of what exactly?" asks Boq, eyeing the Vinkun Prince suspiciously.

Sighing, Fiyero closed his eyes for a split second, as he gathered his thoughts. He really didn't want to do this, but if this…Biq…Boq, insisted on being a nuisance then so be it.

Opening his eyes, Fiyero all but glared back at the Munchkin boy, standing between him, and the secrets to Elphaba's past. Puffing out his chest, Fiyero rose to his full height, towering over the Munchkin.

"Do you not recognize me? I'm the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus! Need I have a reason to speak with either the Governor or future Governor of Munchkinland?" booms Fiyero's voice, making the Munchkin quiver in fear.

A small smirk played at the sides of Fiyero's lips. Oh how he had missed this, seeing people quiver in fear. It was wrong, and he knew it, yet sometimes, he just couldn't help himself.

"N..No…not at all your majesty…your eminence…your impotence!" grovels Boq.

"Impotence?" whispers Fiyero frowning.

Now a large part of him felt guilty. He didn't mean to scare the poor boy this bad, just shake him up enough to allow him passage into the house.

"P…please…th..this way" stumbles Boq as he steps aside.

Nodding, Fiyero stepped inside the house, leaving the outside world behind, and walked into the realm where nightmares were born, and darkness reigned.

An eerie creaking sound, followed behind him. Snapping his head around, Fiyero watched, as the door he had just stepped past, creaks closed behind him, bathing him in darkness.

Darkness danced around her, sparks of light flashed before her eyes, before disappearing back into the sweltering darkness. Screams echoed within the air, chilling her heart. Moaning, Kythargian weakly ran through the darkness, swatting away the inky sea away from her body; threatening to collapse on top of her body, and smother her.

"Help…help me!" screams Kythargian.

Her voice echoed within the blackened chasm of this endless abyss, a never-ending Labyrinth of darkness and shadows, of ice and rain, and of pain and agony.

Stopping, Kythargian twirled around, her eyes wide as she frantically searched for a means of escape. Her heart sank, as it pounded hard within her chest, for nothing could be seen, but a sea of darkness.

"Someone help me please!" screams Kythargian.

_Help me!_

"Who…who's there!" quivers Kythargian.

Freezing in place, Kythargian stood rigid, as the echo of her voice, reverberated off into the desolate distance of darkness and ice.

"Who's there!" screams Kythargian.

_Help me please!_

"Where are you!" screams Kythargian.

_Help me…please help me!_

Where are you!" roars Kythargian. Wildly, she spun around, her eyes frantically trying to pierce through the darkness in a vain hope of finding the owner to the echoing voice.

_Help me!_

Gasping, Kythargian jumped, as the mysterious voice rang out but a few feet away from where she stood. Regaining her composure, Kythargian timidly took a step towards the source of the voice. Her eyes, tried, yet failed to see through the veil of darkness surrounding her. Her paws gripped at the tattered ends of her cloak.

"Where are you!" screams Kythargian.

A few tense minutes goes by, as silence reigns. Fear creeps over Kythargian's heart. Fear that whoever it was, had disappeared beneath the crashing waves of darkness surrounding her.

Though what she feared the most was not having lost the mysterious person, but who that person was, for the voice was familiar, as if from a distant dream. She could not place it, but yet, she knew that voice, and that alone, made the wise old Lioness's heart to ache.

"Where are you!" screams Kythargian again, hoping, praying that whoever it was, was still alive.

Nothing, only silence followed. Slowly, Kythargian stepped towards the distance where the voice had come from. Her paw clutched tight against the frayed ends of the cloak, the other clenched into a loose fist at her side.

An icy wind swept past her, taking the tattered ends of her cloak up in the gale to billow around her. Crying out, Kythargian rounded her shoulders as her arms absently crossed against her chest.

Silence followed, the darkness surrounding her seemed to close in around her. Her heart beat wildly within her chest, as the silence became deafening. Her mind reeled.

Slowly, she uncurled her arms and standing tall, once again tried to peer through the inky darkness of the chasm surrounding her.

Movement in the distance made the wise Lioness gasp. Jumping back, her paws automatically curled into loose fists against her chest. Sometime was not right here, the darkness seemed alive, as it taunted her vision, and her own sanity.

It was almost as if a vortex had ripped open through the fabric of time and space, sucking the Lioness within its deadly whirlwind of chaos. Everything was not what it seemed.

Biting back the nauseating fear creeping over her body, Kythargian took a timid step towards the encroaching darkness. Slowly her paws lowered to her side as her golden eyes glared back into the nothingness of this world.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" demands Kythargian.

Silence, slight movement dodged to her right, making the Lioness jump slightly. Flicker of a figure appeared, before being swallowed once more within the midnight curtain of this endless abyss.

"Show yourself!" roars Kythargian.

Sudden movement in front of her caught the Lioness's attention. Stealing her fear, Kythargian stood tall, as a dark figure started to speed towards her.

"I'm not afraid of you" growls Kythargian. Throwing her paws to the side, long, ebony claws shoot out from the pads of her golden paws.

Still, the figure's stride did not break. For a split second, Kythargian's heart leapt into her throat, as the creature speed augmented. Like lightning flashing across the raven sea of ebony, the creature's sliced through the darkness. Something shiny gleamed in the brief flashes of silver light.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you" repeats Kythargian, and each time, her voice rises, louder and louder, matching her frantic heartbeat.

The figure was but a few feet away from the Lioness. And for the first time, she could make out a body, slender, yet muscular at the same time. Something was clutched tight within the person's hand. Something sharp, something deadly.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" roars the Lioness.

Bending her legs, Kythargian's stance changes, and readying her reflexes for the anticipated attack. She may not have a weapon, but she had her claws and her teeth, and both equally as sharp as any sword of metal forged by the hands of man. She may be a female, but she knew how to defend herself. Something her father and brothers had taught her years ago, when she was but a pup, still sucking on her mother's milk.

The figure was within arm's reach of her. Kythargian leaned back, her right claw drawn to her side, as the left remained leveled to her heaving chest.

A loud snarl ripped from her throat, cracking the darkness. Like glass, the darkness shattered around her, the ebony pieces falling in crystal shards into the never-ending precipice beneath her feet.

She looked down for one second, watching the pieces fall before her. When she looked up, the creature had kicked off the ground and was now sailing towards her, the object in its hand held level to its chest.

It's cold, icy blue eyes glared manically back at her, the gleam of bloodlust, sparkling within the endless pools of darkness and insanity.

Gasping, Kythargian's stance staggered.

"You" gasps Kythargian.

A flash of ebony and the object is rammed deep into her chest. Sprays of crimson blood rain down from her body, staining the ground in crimson gore. The pain was agonizing, and yet, Kythargian stood numb against it, for her eyes remained transfixed into the eyes of the one person, she dared not believe to ever see again.

"Welcome to my nightmare" growls the figure. Its voice was dark and sinister, acid and cold as ice.

Fiyero walked close behind Boq, as they walked through the darkened halls of Colwen Grounds. Silently, Fiyero took in the ambiance of the room.

The walls were of a dark cherry wood color, half illuminated in gold by the flickering candlelight. The tables, chairs and desks were made from fine Quoxwood, dark in color, almost ebony if not for the splays of light, dancing across its surface.

The house seemed empty, cold, and repressive. Fiyero couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Elphaba, or anyone growing up in such a place. Though; and through a depraved sense of nostalgia, Fiyero couldn't help but smile, as he pictured a miniaturized version of Elphaba, running through these halls, her long raven hair dancing behind her, and the ends of her canary yellow dress billowing around her, the gleam of childhood innocence, of joy sparkling within her chocolate eyes, making the gold dust within to glimmer.

He was soon knocked from his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Surprised, Fiyero turns, his eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment at the sight of Boq, standing rigid a few feet away.

Standing tall, the Munchkin boy stood to the side, his one arm rested against his side, as the other held open a large, dark oak door. Elegant golden designs could be seen carved deep into the woodwork; symbols that only the carver could understand.

"This way sir" was Boq's tart reply.

Coughing, Fiyero stepped up to the Munchkin and, giving him a lopsided smile, thanks the man, before stepping into the room.

"Her Eminence will be right with you" replies Boq dryly, before closing the door.

Alone, Fiyero took in the room he was currently standing in. The room, like the rest of the house, was made from dark quoxwood. A dark oak desk rested against the far wall, a small golden lamp was set at the far right corner of the desk. A large pile of papers stacked at the center, and a quill and ink jar to the left. A table and chairs were at the center. A crystal vase of ebony was placed at the center of the table, and in it, were Ruby Poppies. A small bell was at the right of the ebony vase.

The click of the door drew Fiyero's attention away from the vase of Poppies. Turning, his eyes watched in silent wander, as a woman no older than seventeen, wheeled herself into the room. Her hair was dark auburn, and twirled up into a fancy bun. Her dress was black like midnight, with a high collar made of lace. Patterns of Poppies and Munchkin Lilies were sewn into the long, bell like sleeves.

"Governor Thropp?" asks Fiyero sheepishly.

"Nessarose, though my friends call me Nessa" replies the wheelchair bound girl.

Gracefully, Nessa wheeled herself over to Fiyero's side. An almost strained smile graced her rosebud colored lips as the woman held out a porcelain white hand out towards the Prince.

Being ever the gentleman he was, Fiyero regally took the young woman's hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it, before slightly bowing to the woman.

"Crowned Prince Fiyero…of the Vinkus"

"Ah Prince Fiyero, we've heard so much about you" smiles Nessa.

"And what, have you heard exactly milady?" asks Fiyero, smiling softly at the fragile woman.

"That you are as clever as you are kind. Smart-witted and cunning. You've recently married your college sweetheart as will be ascending the throne of the Arjiki's soon. And you and your wife had moved here to the Emerald City where you work on trade negotiations with other tribes and countries all around Oz in order to strengthen ties with the Western civilization. Your wife works for the Wizard as his Press Secretary and will soon rise to be his Grand Vizier. Have I missed anything?" asks Nessa innocently.

At first, Fiyero was completely speechless. He hadn't expected this fragile flower to be able to recite so much of his life, or of his past.

"Am I wrong?" asks Nessa.

"No it's just. How did you know all that?" asks Fiyero dumbfounded.

"I listen" smiles Nessa.

Gesturing towards the table, Fiyero follows close, as the two make their way to the large table in the center of the room. Settling herself at her corner, Nessa's nimble fingers reach out and clutch at the small little bell. And, with a flick of the wrist, rings it.

A few seconds pass, before Boq appears at the doorway, the look of annoyance and hate, shimmering within his silver blue eyes.

"Yes Lady Governor?" asks Boq dryly.

"Boq, please serve the tea and Buttermilk cookies" replies Nessa.

"Very good Ma'am" bows Boq, before disappearing once again, the door closing swiftly behind him.

Fiyero kept silent, as silent tears brimmed along the soft, delicate edge of Nessa's eyes. She was in pain, and not the physical kind, emotional. It was obvious that she was in love with the Munchkin boy, and it was even more obvious, that the Munchkin did not return her affections.

In his voice, and his mannerisms were cold. He didn't know the circumstances to which led him to become a servant to this household. But obviously, he hated this woman for it, and a part of him went out to the fragile creature.

"So…what brings you here to the Eastern colonies" asks Nessa, as she rearranges her features to a soft smile. Her eyes, though sparkling with tears, stared back at the Prince, a false façade of happiness shimmering within.

"I've questions regarding a…certain body…possibly having once lived here" replies Fiyero.

He wanted to come right out and say it, and yet, he wanted to be careful in choosing his words. There was something here, something dark, something cold, creeping silently within the shadows, watching him, and that alone, unnerved the Prince.

Secrets, hidden deep within the walls of this house, screamed in silence, begging to be broken free from their bondage, and be released back into the light.

"A body?" gasps Nessa.

Fiyero didn't let on, but he could see the woman's hands trembling slightly within the elegant bowl of her lap. Nervously, she fidgeted with her fingers, beneath the table as she scooted almost uncomfortably in her chair.

"I…I don't understand" replies Nessa innocently.

"Nessa…I know of the secrets hidden deep within these walls…and I know that only you can break them free. Please…you must tell me-" starts Fiyero, but stops at the sound of the door clicking open.

Spinning around, Fiyero watches as the strangely statured Munchkin steps into the room, a silver tray balanced pre-carelessly in his hand. Setting the tray down on the table, Boq swiftly placed two porcelain cups in front of Nessa and in front of Fiyero. And, pouring the Munchkin berry tea into cups, rises and steps back from the table. Both his hands folded behind him, he puffs out his chest, as his eyes stare off into the distance.

"Will there be anything else Madame Governor?"

"No Boq, that will be all. And I've asked you to call me Nessarose remember?"

"Yes, Madame Governor" replies Boq icily.

Before Nessa could reply, Boq turns on his heels and marches away, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence one more.

"Nessa" starts Fiyero.

"You were asking of secrets?" interrupts Nessa. She knew that tone; it was one of pity, something Nessa was all too familiar with.

"Nessa" sighs Fiyero. Weary from his trip, Fiyero sits back in his chair and closes his eyes. He knew there was no delicate way of putting this, so. "I know about your sister"

"What?" asks Nessa.

The sound of a cup hitting the table draws Fiyero out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he sees Nessa, staring back at him, her dark brown eyes stare wide, fear and surprise sparkle within. Her small mouth was slightly open, revealing rows of ivory white teeth.

"Your sister…Elphaba" replies Fiyero, as he leans in closer.

"I have no sister" replies Nessa darkly.


	17. A Whispered Scream of the Past

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 17

A Whispered

Scream of the Past

_AN: Hello, I'm so so sorry for how long this update took, but here's a nice long chapter to make up for it. This weekend was just terrible in trying to find time to sit down and write. Anyways, thank you all for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter, and for being so patient for this update. Your continued support has been wonderful and I really appreciate it. Huge shoutouts to ComingAndGoingByBubbble, thank you for your review! And your continued support! elphiesglinda, don't count out Nessa just yet. Thank you so much for your review. L8lytwner, Don't' worry, the Doctor isn't gone yet, or is she? Lol, thank you for your review! Fae the Queen, I feel you, and I hope your schedule gets better soon. I can't wait to read more of your wonderful stories! Huge shoutouts to all of you who've stayed with this story! You guys are awesome! And seriously, check out ComingAndGoingByBubble stories, L8lytwners, Ravencurls, and Fae the Queen. Their stories are amazing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you all think, love it, hate it, go ahead, let it out. Lol. Thank you again. Big hugs to you all! Oh and the final chapter to Made From Broken Parts will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it!_

Fiyero stood frozen, his entire body went rigid, and his eyes widened in both horror and confusion. His mind was a whirlwind of chaos.

This woman, who sat before him, claiming to have no association with the emerald Goddess glared back at him, her dark hazel eyes were cold, and lifeless, a ghost of a whisper to the happiness once bubbling within.

She seemed so lost, and hopeless, yet darkness burned within her heart, turning it to ice, and blackening her soul.

Neither spoke a word as the two stared back at each other, both secretly trying to peel away the layers, revealing the true person beneath the façade. For Fiyero, it was easy, for he never tried to hide who he really was; or at least, not anymore.

Since his days in Shiz, and having met Galinda, Fiyero continued to keep up the mask of the brainless, happy-go-lucky Prince, who simply danced through life, without a care in the world.

For so long, Fiyero had convinced himself that he was happy with his life, and the paths he had taken. He had told himself this so many times, that he started to actually believe it. That there wasn't anything else in this world that mattered, that all that was important was him, and his own desires.

And yet, all that fell away, when he had blindly stumbled his way through the Shadow District, and come across the mysterious green girl, chained to a building, barely clothed, shivering in the breeze, weak, and broken before him; a fallen Angel of Heaven.

Regaining his composure, Fiyero rearranged his features to that of a soft smile. Forcing his body to relax Fiyero leaned back in his chair, and balancing his elbows on the rests of the chair, laces his fingers together, as he stares back into dark hazel.

"Surly you remember your _dear _sister Elphaba…I mean how can you not" replies Fiyero, daring to lay down a card that he knew, would trap the young woman in her cold lie.

"I haven't the foggiest inclination as to what you're talking about Master Fiyero. _I'm _the only child of Frexspar the Godly, and the only heir to the Governship of Munchkinland" sneers Nessa, her voice was cold, and acid.

"Nessa" sighs Fiyero. Slowly, he leans closer towards the brunette, his eyes never leaving hers as a silent battle of wills, clashes within the empty chaos surrounding the two. "You can't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. You know that name. And you know of whom I speak of" replies Fiyero, lowering his voice.

For a brief second, an emotion flittered across the delicate girls, fragile face. A hidden pain, echoing within the vast mirrors edge of her eyes, screamed of atrocities long since lost, within the chasm of echoes, and of the ashes of the past.

The coldness around her heart melted, washing away the stone cold heat, once radiating within her eyes, and a flicker of tears. Briefly, for a flash moment, Nessa's light brown eyes flicker towards the far wall, half hidden by the door, half ajar. And just as quickly as it had come, the emotion vanished back into the shadows. The hardness returned to her face, and her eyes once again blazed as she stared icily back at the Winkie Prince.

"I warn you Master Tiggular, do not go snooping around things you have no business in. There never has and never will be another daughter to Frexspar. There was never a green girl who dwelled within these walls" snarls Nessa.

Losing patience, Fiyero slams his fist against the table, making the tea cups rattle and shake, threatening to topple over and spill onto the table.

A yelp of surprise slips past Nessa's lips as she jumps back in her chair. A dainty hand rises up to her chest, as she tries to catch her breath.

"Master Tiggular! I do not tolerate such savagery here in my household!" scolds Nessa.

"And I don't tolerate ignorant bliss either from a lying tongue!" snaps Fiyero.

"How dare you! I demand you leave this house and never come back! Go back to your Western lands, the land of savagery!" roars Nessa.

Coldly, Fiyero presses his hands onto the arms of the chair. His eyes never leaving hers, slowly rises to his fist. And, standing at his full height, the light of the flames fades away, darkening his appearance.

"Very well then Madame Governor" spats Fiyero as he mockingly bows to the wheelchair bound woman. "But heed my warning. The Unnamed God, Lurline, and whatever deity you empty headed Munchkins may believe in shall punish those with forked tongues. The truths shall be revealed, and your illustrious family shall fall into the shadows, with shame forever branded to your title" growls Fiyero.

"Leave…and never come back" growls Nessa.

Pushing his chair away, Fiyero gives the girl one last icy glare, before turning and storming out of the study.

Unseen from Fiyero, Nessa, slowly goes limp in her chair; the hardness in her eyes vanishes as fresh tears pool within her eyes. Slowly, her hands rest on top of the other, in the bowl of her lap, as she lazily leans against the back of her ornate chair. Her eyes dip to stare at her pale hands, laced loosely together.

"Fabala" whispers Nessa softly.

Growling, Fiyero slams the study door shut.

Instantly, his hands fly to his face, the tips of his fingers press against his forehead, and down to his cheeks. Hot tears welled within his eyes; tears of frustration, of anger and hate.

His mind reeled, and ached in a dizzying trapeze of flips and cartwheels. He just couldn't fathom the ramifications of spilling such lies, and for what? To save a namesake that didn't even seem worth saving? Perhaps what the lands thought of the Munchkin's was true, for they truly were small minded.

Sighing, Fiyero pushed himself against the door. Slowly, he slide down the door, his hands fall limp between his legs, his head hung low, defeated.

His hopes were dashed the minute he stared into those dark, soulless eyes. Hope of finding the answers to this never ending quagmire of a puzzle; the pieces never fitting together, an impossible riddle that just could not be answered, for all he has seen, everyone he had encountered up to this point, each one held a piece, a fragment of Elphaba's past, a past, shrouded in darkness, and hidden beneath the mist.

Nessa's words echoed within his mind, making his head hurt and his hear to ache.

_I'm the only child of Frexspar the Godly, and the only heir to the Governship of Munchkinland_

"What are you hiding" whispers Fiyero gruffly.

The image of Nessa's face, flashes before his eyes, the hardness in her eyes suddenly melting away, the ice within her heart melting, and the anger etched deep within her delicate features soften. For a brief moment, her soft, hazel eyes held a hidden pain, a pain only one who had witnessed such atrocities, would bear.

Her eyes flicker towards the door, staring past the door, something hidden…

Gasping, Fiyero immediately leapt to his feet. Staggering, he takes a few tentative steps away from the study door, his eyes glued to the wall. Stopping, he slowly turns back to face the study door, before turning back towards the wall again.

Holding his breathe, Fiyero slowly steps towards the wall. Reaching, his fingers splay as the tips of his fingers gently press against the dark oaken wall. His eyes narrow, as his fingers blindly run along the paneling, searching, seeking the hidden notch.

"What will you do with her now?" asks Galinda, as she seductively shifts her weight from one leg to the other. Her slender arms wrap loose around her chest, pushing the humps of her breasts to tease along the low cut edge of her dress. Her golden curls shimmer in the sunlight, as they spill majestically over her bare shoulders.

Hungrily, Avarice licks his lips as he stares at the blonde's "assets", a mischievous twinkle, sparkles within his eyes. Smiling, Avarice manages to slide one arm free, and quickly winds it around the blonde's slender waist. With a hard jerk, he pushes the blonde tight, against the side of his body.

"I can think of many things to do to _you _my dear" chuckles Avarice.

A low moan slips past Galinda's sparkled lips, as Avarice's tongue, lithely glides down the slender slope of her neck.

Regaining her composure, Galinda presses her delicate hand against Avarice's chest and back. Groaning, she pulls herself away; her dark cerulean eyes try yet fail at glaring back at the handsome Gillikinese Nobleman, standing before her.

"Please Avarice…that is inappropriate and highly improper behavior. _I' am _royalty after all" replies Galinda, an air of regality in her voice.

Tilting his head back, Avarice lets out a bellowing laugh.

Angry, Galinda stomps her foot on the ground as she all but glares maniacally back at the handsome man, standing before her. The green aberration hung limp over his shoulder.

"Galinda my dear, you're as royal as a Monkey ruling over the Winkie's" laughs Avarice.

"I'm royalty through marriage" snarls Galinda through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and I'm the King of the Gillikin…come on now Glinny. I think your marriage to that Winkie savage has rotted your brain" teases Avarice.

"He's not a savage…he's more of a gentleman than you'll ever be!" snaps Galinda, as she jabs a slender finger against his muscular chest.

"Alright alright now…I was only kidding"

"It wasn't funny" huffs Galinda, folding her arms across her chest again, she stomps her foot, and pouts out her lips.

To anyone else, they would have thought the blonde looked ridiculous. But for Avarice, and to some extent, even Fiyero, found it to be absolutely adorable.

Sighing, Avarice slid his arm around the blonde's slender waist. Pulling her to him again, he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry Glinny…was only kidding"

"It's not funny" sniffs Galinda.

"Come on Kitten. Smile for me" coos Avarice.

Gently, he places his fingers beneath her chin, and with a gentle nudge, forces her head up, and her eyes to once again gaze deep into his own.

Lost within the majestic sparkle of her eyes, Avarice absently lowers his lips down to hers.

Her breath hitches within her throat, at the feel of some other man's let alone Avarice's lips, pressed against her own. It felt wrong, and yet…all so right.

It was as if her mind had shut down, and her body moved on its own. For as quickly as the guilt had washed over her heart, than it faded back into the blackened abyss of her soul. Absently, her slender arms reached up, and wound around Avarice's neck, deepening the kiss and pulling his body flush, against her own.

An indescribable heat, ignited within her body, feeling Avarice's body press against her own. She knew this was wrong, and yet, she couldn't stop herself. She had been so lonely, so desperate for a comfort, for the heated touch only a man can ignite within her body.  
A soft moan slipped past her lips, feeling Avarice's tongue glide against her lips, begging for entry.

And just for this moment, Galinda gave into her wanton desires, echoing within her mind, and dancing across her heart. Slowly, she opened her mouth.

Smiling, Avarice's tongue dives into Galinda's mouth, tasting her, and relishing in her warmth. Slowly, his hand slips from her waist, and trails down the gentle slope of her back, and stops at her tight ass, a squeak and Galinda jumps at the contact.

Feeling her body jump away, Avarice tightens his grip on her bottom, as he deepens the kiss, pulling her back into the folded edges of pleasure and desire, and once again lost within the symphony, Galinda's body slowly relaxes against Avarice.

Feeling her body relax against him, Avarice's hand slowly releases her butt, and trails back up to the buttons of her gown. With nimble fingers, he unbuttons the hooks, one at a time.

Feeling her dress sag against her, knocks Galinda free from the whirlpools cascading down around her, and snapping her eyes open, she stares horrified back into sparkling blues.

Screaming, Galinda once again struggles to pull herself free.

"Avarice stop!" screams Galinda.

Growling, Avarice once again releases the spoiled Princess from his grip. Staggering back, Avarice whirls around and punches the wall in frustration.

"Damnit Galinda! You can't keep doing this to me!" roars Avarice.

"Doing what exactly?" huffs Galinda, as she struggles to catch her breath.

Whirling around, he all but glares icily back into dark cerulean.

"This!" exclaims Avarice, as he waves his free hand wildly. "Your hot one moment, then cold the next. You lead me on thinking you want me, then you pull away the next!"

"Avarice. I'm married. I cannot forsake my marriage vows" replies Galinda softly.

"Could have fooled me" pouts Avarice.

"Avarice. I love Fiyero. I always have, and always will" continues Galinda softly.

"What's so special about him Glin? What makes him so damn special" asks Avarice softly, pleadingly.

Ashamed at her behavior, Galinda's eyes flicker down to the ground. Her feet shuffle against the soft carpet.

"He's my world Avarice. I'm lost without him" replies Galinda softly. Slowly, she raises her head back up to stare teary-eyed back at the man who held a special piece of her heart.

"I could be that man too Glin…I can be your world" replies Avarice softly.

"You know we could never work out Avarice. Were too very different people" whispers Galinda.

Avarice watches as the blonde beauty curls into herself. Her slender arms wrap protectively around her small waist, her head dipped low, and her golden hair falls around her, hiding away her fears, her insecurities.

This was the Galinda that not many saw, the vulnerable, fragile girl beneath the frills, the makeup, the beautiful dresses and pretty smile. The woman who, always projected such confidence and spirit, was actually a lost little girl, still trying to find her way in this miserable world.

The anger within him ebbed. His face softened. Slowly, so not to frighten her, he gathers the blonde in his arms, and holds her close. Gently, he rests his chin on top of the gentle slope of her shoulder.

"I understand Glin…it's alright…it's alright" whispers Avarice.

A soft sob slips past her quivering lips. Her spirit was broken, her heart, in shattered pieces of glass, laying upon the floor beneath her, sparkling in the suns golden light, so lost, a misguided soul, and gliding across the plains of the horizon, searching for her purpose.

It was a silent, tender moment between two heartless souls, a moment, shattered by the whimpers of one broken beneath Hell's fire.

Pulling away, the ice once melted around her heart hardens, as she glares back at the woman who started this whole sordid affair. Stepping back, she points an elegant finger at the woman, struggling, crying silently as she fights to free herself from the brutish man, holding her tight against his body.

"Do what you must. But rid my household, my _life _of this vile creature" sneers Galinda.

"Well…I' am still very much in the need of some…relief" laughs Avarice darkly.

"So be it"

Galinda steps back and watches as Avarice slams Elphaba's body hard onto the mattress of the bed.

Screaming, Elphaba flails her arms wildly in front of her, as Avarice stalks towards her, lust sparkling deep within his eyes. Hungrily, he licks his lips, as he crawls menacingly towards the green woman, now backed up against the headboard.

"I always wanted to taste a green woman" laughs Avarice.

"No…no…no!" screams Elphaba.

An icy glint, sparkles within Galinda's eyes, as Avarice converges onto Elphaba's trembling form. Her screams, silenced with a forceful kiss.

One hand reaches up, and grabs a hold of the black neckline of her dress, the other, grabs hard onto her breast. The tearing of fabric fills Galinda's ears, as Avarice rips the dress away from Elphaba's body.

A soft gasp, slips past Galinda's lips, seeing the trails of scars, crisscross over a field of emerald. Old burn marks, skip across her abdomen, bruises, faded beneath the rays of the sun, scream of the horrors the green woman experienced, whilst imprisoned within the Shadow District.

Galinda turns away, as Avarice forces himself onto the green woman, her screams; her pleadings fade within the distant horizon.

Fiyero's fingers deftly glide across the smooth surface of the wall, hoping, wishing to find the hidden latch, which to open the door to the room of secrets, hidden beneath.

Finally, his fingers bump into something. Startled, his eyes immediately snap to where his fingers hover. A small notch, half hidden beneath the panel, glides across the meats of his fingers.

Narrowing his eyes, Fiyero presses against the notch. A creak and the wall in front of him slide away, revealing a hidden staircase.

A small smile, lights Fiyero's face, as he stares at the steps. Looking to the sides, Fiyero steps in through the hidden corridor, and up the steps. The panel slowly slides back into place, concealing the Prince's ascension.

Fear gripped his heart as he made his way up the winding staircase. Curiosity, peaked as he made it to the top. What would he find? A room, a prison cell, or perhaps a hidden study that only the Governor knew of he didn't know. All he knew, all he cared about, was making it to the top. For surly, here, was where the missing answers to his questions, would be found.

Reaching the top, Fiyero's eyes widened at the sight before him. It was a room, large, and wide. Cob webs hung from the rafters, swaying a silent dance by the light breeze, whistling within. Dust particles sparkled in the light of the sun. The walls were grungy, but that wasn't what horrified him.

Blood, old blood smeared the far wall in front of him. Rustic chains dangled from the wall, specks of blood stained on the metal, and cobwebs. To the corner, was a pile of vile objects that Fiyero dared not identify, were stained in crimson, and a strange opaque liquid. A pile of old, ratty clothes were strewn across the floor, bloody, and ripped in several different places.

Echoing screams of terror, of horrors unimaginable, skipped across the plain of reality, stilling Fiyero's heart, and making his stomach twist. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. Never, in his wildest imaginations, could he believe such atrocities could befall someone so innocent, so fragile.

He didn't know whether or not this was the Governor's work, or of someone else's. But one thing was sure, Elphaba, the beautiful broken angel who had stolen his heart, endured horrors untold, and hardships unknown. She had suffered much within the walls of his hellish prison she once called home. And that alone, sickened the Prince to no end.

Stumbling back Fiyero trips over something, sending him crashing to the ground. Wincing, Fiyero turns behind him to see what exactly he had tripped over.

Horror fills his eyes, at the sight of an old, rustic branding iron. Dried blood stained the top, and pieces of charred flesh, melted into the iron, screamed back at Fiyero, shattering his mind.

Bile rises within his throat. Lurching, Fiyero retches violently on the ground. Weakly, he pushes the branding iron away from him as he struggles to get his feet beneath him.

Gaining his footing, Fiyero immediately flees from the room, and dashes madly down the steps. Crashing against the panel Fiyero frantically searches for the hidden notch. Finding it, he pushes it.

The panel slides away, allowing Fiyero to stumble through. Crashing against the wall, Fiyero's hands grasp at it, as he tries to regain his composure.

The Governor…_the _Governor, her _father_ defiled her in the secrecy of the household.

A hard cough, knocks Fiyero free from his sordid thoughts. Stiffening, Fiyero mechanically straightens himself up. Rising to his full height, he slowly turns to the right.

Standing to his side, was a man of tall stature. His ice cold eyes bore back at the visibly shaking Prince. His dark eyebrows lowered, darkening his appearance, and his thin lips tightened into a thin line. He wore a crimson robe with ebony designs sewn into the silken fabric.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home!" bellows the man.

"I…" squeaks Fiyero. Coughing, Fiyero forces his body to calm. Extending his hand out towards the man Fiyero tries, yet fails to smile.

"I'm Prince Fiyero of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus. I wished to visit the homeland of the Munchkins and perhaps meet with the Governor in order to strengthen our ties with the Vinkus" replies Fiyero, lying through his teeth.

It was a very convincing lie, even he almost believed it. But would he?

"I've heard of you. You've done many great things in the Emerald City. But as I've told your parents. We in Munchkinland have no desire to be tied to such a savage clan. Now be gone from my home, before I call the Gale Force and have you arrested for trespassing" growls Frex.

"Yes sir" replies Fiyero shakily.

Frex watches as Fiyero makes his way out of the house. Narrowing his eyes, he turns back to stare at the wall, before turning back to watch as the Prince hurriedly jumps into the awaiting carriage.

"Hmm" is all Frex says. "We have a rat in our midst"


	18. Dance of the Decadence

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 18

Dance of the

Decadence

_AN: Yeah, new chapter! Lol. Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the last one and I really hope you all enjoy this one as well. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, and for those who have read and continued to stay with this story. Your ongoing support is wonderful and I love you all for it! Big shout outs to ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you so much for your review, and fair warning. If you hated Galinda in the last chapter, then you won't like her very much in this one, or maybe the next. Fae the Queen, you're so very welcome. You're an amazing writer, all of you guys are! Thank you so much for the review. elphiesglinda your review made me laugh so hard! Can you picture that! I can! That image stayed with me the entire night at work! Lol. Thank you so much for the review. L8lytwner thank you so much for your review, and don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll want to kill Frex in the next chapter. Ravencurls, Frex doesn't want to kill her due to the fact that, like the others, he holds a piece of Elphaba's past. He knows how valuable Elphaba. Thank you for the review and I hope ff doesn't keep eating your review. Lol. Thank you for the review and have fun! Alright, so here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Let me know, love it, hate it, go ahead and shout it out! Lol. Thank you all again for your continued support! God bless you all! Next chapter will be up soon!_

Fiyero watched anxiously as the countryside sped past his vision. His mind whirled, as the images of the hidden attic swept through his memory; the icy fingers of death rode on his heels, as he silently urged the carriage onward through the hilltops of Munchkinland, and down the Yellow Brick road leading him home on the fires of hell.

The rustic chains swayed like phantoms fire before his eyes, the blood stained on the rustic metal made his stomach twist and his heart to ache. He could see her, an image of Elphaba, so young, wrists clasped within those horrendible chains of death and pain, her arms limp, hung above her head. Her head bowed her body limp against the wall. The crack of the whip, and a scream pierced the air. Raven hair billowed around her as her head snapped skyward and eyes clenched tight.

The thought shattered as quickly as it appeared. Grinding his teeth, Fiyero all but glared at the vanishing landscape, sweeping past him. His hand, which had rested limp against his leg, tightens into a fist. The nails of his fingers dig into the meat of his palm, making it bleed.

"Frex" growls Fiyero, his teeth grinding and his eyes narrow, the shadows cresting over his face, darkens his appearance.

"No" whimpers Elphaba, her voice was soft, like a whisper swept up in the breeze, lost in forever, and eternity.

Her eyes stared vacant out into the room, staring mesmerized at the small flickers of dust particles dancing lithely in the air. Her long raven hair fell around her, billowing out softly out onto the ground. Every now and again, a her eyes would flinch, as her body smacks into the ground, the rhythmic sound of skin beating against skin fills her ears, drowning out every other sound around her.

Lazily, her head sloppily fell to the side; her dark eyes stared vacant at the woman leaning against the doorframe. Her dark cerulean eyes stared absently down at her well-manicured nails.

Silent tears welled within the broken angel's eyes, making the chocolate within sparkle, and the bits of gold dust to glimmer. Her soft, broken lips moved silently, whispering silent pleadings out into the ether of this realm and the next.

Sighing, Galinda blew on her nails, before her dark eyes flickered back up to stare coldly, back at the fallen angel, sprawled on the ground, a brute of a man on top of her, thrusting roughly into her body.

For a second, a split second, guilt crashed against the blonde's wicked heart, cracking the barricade of ice.

Her eyes, so hollow, soulless, and empty, it was like a world of shattered dreams and broken hopes echoed within the darkened depths of those blackened orbs. It froze her, and shattered her all at the same moment.

A silent scream, skipped across her heart, cracking the surface; long spider web cracks of crystal lace, splint across the crimson plain, pearls of blood bubbled to the surface, before cresting over the horizon, spilling like a majestic waterfall into a never-ending pit of despair.

_What have I done?_

Fiyero's eyes never left the horizon, the golden ball of sun, now a splendor of shimmering orange, fading to cascading yellows and tints of pinks, slowly dips below the cresting edge of the Earth's crust. The breeze swept past him, tussling his hair. Shadows fell over the land where the last rays of dawns light, faded beneath the fold of darkness.

The creatures of the night were awakening, readying themselves for the hunt, stalking its prey, and seeking out those foolish enough to wander within the symphony of the night. The music of the night, was haunting, it chilled Fiyero down to his very bones, making him shiver inwardly.

Every now and again, he would see a figure, dance in the darkness, lithe thin limbs reaching towards him, gnarled fingers stretched out into the darkness, half casted in the rays of the silver moon.

The trip to the Eastern lands had taken him two days, but that was with stopping at nightfall to rest, resuming the journey once daybreak, crested over the horizon. This time, he hoped that with riding through, he would make it back home before Dawns light. He would not stop, he wouldn't rest, not even to rest his eyes.

It was as if Death, was chasing him through the hollowed Land of Oz, and stopping to rest, would be the ultimate sacrifice, for if he did, Death would surly strike, dragging him down into the abyss of Hell and Brimstone.

Suddenly, Fiyero gasped. Pain, agonizing pain ripped through his body; like lightning striking through his body, splitting him in two. Slowly, his head rose, his eyes were low, trembling in pain as tears welled within, making the sapphire sparkle in the moonlight.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. He could feel it in his gut. He had to get home.

"Fae" whimpers Fiyero.

Slowly, Galinda unconsciously pushed herself off the wall, her eyes never leaving Elphaba's dull, lackluster eyes. Her mouth trembled, slightly agape, and trembling. Her dark cerulean eyes sparkled as an emotion, flickered across her heart, cracking it with each lithe tip toe touched upon its icy surface.

Grunts filled her ears, piercing her soul, and shattering her heart to pieces. Avarice groaned as he continued to pump hard into Elphaba's limp form. His thick arms wrapped tight around her. One arm wound around beneath her neck, the other, was buried in the river of ebony, splayed out like broken angel wings on the ground beneath her.

Images of the past danced before her eyes, of the green woman cowering before her, her slender fingers grasping hard onto the headboard, turning white against the pressure, her whispered whimpers, dancing on the edge of the wind, and her long, raven hair tumbling over her trembling shoulders.

The image vanishes beneath a swirl of mist to an earlier moment, a tender moment shared between two unknown of the third. In the study, where Fiyero spent most of his time with the green woman, helping her to regain her speech which was lost beneath the crashing waves of pain and agony.

Elphaba sitting straight eyes wide, and sparkling with child-like wander at the pipe, bouncing between Fiyero's teeth; billowing puffs of silver and gray smoke twirling in the air, and dissipating into the atmosphere.

Her reaching eagerly towards Fiyero, her lithe fingers snatching the pipe from his outstretched fingers. Her turning her back to her husband as she hunched over in her chair, her eyes gazing down at the strange contraption, twirling between her fingers.

Galinda watched, mouth agape, and in awe, as Elphaba slowly brought the end of the pipe up to her lips. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the smoke. Instantly, her eyes shot open, horror sparkling within her eyes as she coughed, and hacked.

Spinning around wildly, Elphaba almost frantically grabs a hold of Fiyero's hands. Forcing them open, she slams the pipe into his palm, before forcing his fingers to close around the heinous object.

Galinda tried yet failed to stifle her giggles, as Elphaba angrily pushed Fiyero's hands away from her. Disdain and anger bubbled within Elphaba's eyes as she all but glared back at Fiyero.

Again, the scene changes, to that horrendible day, when the Gale Force burst through the house. Galinda watched silently, afraid to move or speak, as two soldiers stormed over to Elphaba, cowering in the corner.

A squeak of pain, and the two soldiers all but dragged Elphaba roughly from the corner, and threw her at the Captains feet. Before she could even move to sit up straight, the two soldiers grabbed hard onto her arms. Hoisting her up, they tied rope around her wrists. Stepping back, Galinda watches as Elphaba's arms are spread out to the side.

Fiyero, stands before the emerald woman, whip in hand, the glistening shards of glass, shimmer in the sunlight. A tear in his eyes, he snaps the tails towards Elphaba. A cry of pain, and the skin on her back cracks before splitting open, rivers of blood cascade down her back in a gruesome zigzag design.

The image fades, and a new one takes it's place. This time, Elphaba lays crumpled on the ground, blood surrounding her in a crimson tide. Her long raven hair billows out around her, the ends half saturated in blood. Her finger tips press into the warm liquid.

Fiyero standing there, whip in hand, his body stiff, eyes wide in horror, pain flickering within. Mechanically, his fingers loosen, and dropping the whip, he walks slowly over to Elphaba's listless form.

A soft sob, slips past Galinda's lips, as she watches as Fiyero tenderly scoops Elphaba up in his arms. Cradling her against him, he gazes down into her war torn face, pain flickers across her delicate features, fading beneath pale, lackluster emerald.

Gently, his hand reaches up and sweeps away a few loose strands of raven hair from her forehead. Leaning down, he presses a tender kiss to her forehead, before mumbling something.

To the others in the room, Fiyero's voice could not be heard, for it was a whisper, skipping across the plain of the silent breeze. But Galinda could hear the words, and that alone, shattered her heart.

The image fades, and once again, a new image appears, Fiyero, sitting half hunched on a chair beside the bed. His elbows balance on his thighs, his dark, sapphire eyes stare hauntingly down at the pale, listless form, writhing and thrashing in the bed.

Slowly, he leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead; his hand reaches up, and tenderly rests on the crown of her head, his fingers lithely curl around her raven locks.

A roar and Galinda lets out a silent scream as her hands immediately fly to her ears. The horrifying Shadow appears before her. Its massive head rises out of the darkness, its crimson eyes seeking out the Lost. Rows of ebony fangs glisten in the small splints of silver light.

"THE LOST…I CAN SMELL YOU!"

"Go away!" screams Galinda. Stumbling Galinda's back collides with the wall. Her eyes wide, stare in horror at the images flashing before her eyes.

Fiyero sitting by the bed, Elphaba lying deathly still in the bed, the color drained from her face. Her gasps for air cracked her heart. She could hear it; sense it, the green woman struggling to breathe, to push air into her already burning lungs.

The Shadows following close behind her, watching her every move within the halls of the Mansion, the icy grasp of an unseen creature reaching out, touching her shoulder, and vanishing within the darkness as she whirls around.

"No" cries Galinda.

Shadows and Darkness dances around her swirling in a chaotic symphony of rage and destruction; a burst, and a creature rises out of the swirling darkness. Its massive body taking up most of the room, cloaking the four corners in never-ending darkness. Its crimson eyes glaring outward, piercing through the darkness, and glowing eerily; like hells fire. Two large horns glisten in the darkness, hook downward, touching its massive head.

"THE LOST…SHALL BE OURS AGAIN! HER LIGHT SHALL FADE, AND DARKNESS SHALL RULE! ALL SHALL FALL!" roars the creature.

"No!" screams Galinda.

"Galinda!"

Startled, Galinda screams. Jumping back, her eyes half-hazardly stare absently at the hulking form, standing before her.

Fear grips her heart, instantly she starts to writhe and thrash, at the feel of two large hands, grasping hard onto her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Let me go!" Screeches Galinda hysterically.

"Galinda!"

"No get away…get away from me!"

Something hard, collides with her cheek. Gasping, Galinda half turns back to stare misty eyed at Avarice, standing before her, his eyes sparkling back at her, concern alight within his eyes.

"A…Avarice?" whispers Galinda softly.

Sighing in relief, Avarice gently gathers the trembling blonde into his arms and holds her close. Gently, he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"Oz Galinda…you had me so worried" whispers Avarice.

"What…what happened?" croaks Galinda, her voice was hoarse, and heavy with tears.

Pulling away, Avarice stared softly back into sparkling cerulean.

"You…started to freak out. Screaming and flailing your arms around wildly. It was as if you were fighting off something that no one else could see"

"I" starts Galinda.

Biting her lip, Galinda's eyes strayed away from Avarice's. Could she tell him what she saw? If she did, would he think her crazy? After all, if she was in his shoes, she certainly would have thought the same. After all, creatures of Shadows just don't appear before one person, and not seen by another.

"What…what is it?" asks Avarice softly. Gently, he brings his fingers up towards the blonde's face. Tenderly, the pads of his fingers lithely glide over Galinda's cheek.

"Nothing" sighs Galinda. Slowly, she presses her cheek against Avarice's chest. "Nothing at all"

Sighing, Avarice once again wraps the petite blonde up in his arms. His head lowers, and resting his cheek against the top of her head, holds the love of his life close, breathing in her exotic scent.

"Have you finished your fun?" asks Galinda, after a few silent moments pass. Her voice, though strong, was still muffled slightly by the fabric of his shirt, pressed against her lips.

"Yes" replies Avarice softly.

"Good" Gently, Galinda pulls away from Avarice. Her eyes immediately flicker down at the broken angel, lying sprawled on the ground. Her lifeless eyes staring back at her. Small, shallow breathes slip past her quivering lips.

"Where will you be taking her?" asks Galinda softly.

"Far away…where you won't have to deal with her anymore" answers Avarice softly.

"How far?" asks Galinda, her interest peaked.

"To her origins…where everything began"

"Munchkinland" whispers Galinda softly.

"What was that?" asks Avarice.

"Nothing. When will you be departing?" asks Galinda.

"As soon as you wish" bows Avarice

"Remove that…_thing_ from my household immediately" growls Galinda.

"As you wish" bows Avarice.

Galinda watches, as Avarice roughly grabs onto Elphaba. Hoisting her up, he throws her over his shoulder. Turning, he gives the blonde his most charming smile, before stepping back towards her.

"Good day…Milady"

"Good day…Master Avarice" curtsied Galinda.

Night broke, and the silver moon once again rose high in the midnight sky. The candles were lit by the time a carriage pulled up to the Tiggular Mansion.

Not waiting for the carriage to stop, Fiyero immediately throws open the door and jumps from the carriage. The coachman watches confused, as Fiyero sprints up the steps and disappears through the door.

"What in Oz was that all about?" asks the Coachman.

"Beats me" shrugs the footman.

"What strange tidings that have befallen the Tiggular regime" sighs the Coachman.

"Indeed"

Bursting through the parlor, Fiyero immediately runs towards the stairs, but stops. For at the top of the steps, stood a figure, half clad in a dress of thin silk and white. The neckline of the dress plummets down, showing off her breasts, and a large split up the side, reveals a creamy white leg. The woman's golden hair tumbled down her shoulders, and sparkled in the moonlight.

"Galinda" whispers Fiyero. His breath hitched, as his wife, seductively descended down the steps, her dark cerulean eyes stared hungrily back into his.

"Fiyero" purrs Galinda.

"Where…where's" stammers Fiyero.

"Shh" purrs Galinda. Stepping up next to him, Galinda's finger rises and presses against his lips, silencing him.

Before he can protest, Galinda leans in, and captures his lips with her own. Instantly, her arms wind around his neck, as she presses her body flush, against his own.

All resilience shattered, his barriers fell, and all caution, was thrown to the wind. The worry once gripping his heart melts away as a hunger burned bright, within the pit of his stomach, a hunger to claim this golden goddess for his own.

A soft moan slips past Galinda's lips. Slowly, she turns her head, allowing Fiyero access to her neck.

Hungrily, Fiyero's lips trail light kisses down her cheek, to her neck. Licking and nipping at her skin, his mind whirls, hearing his wife moan against him.

Moaning, her eyes open, a glint sparkles within her eyes, as a wicked smile, slides across her lips. Her delicate fingers hungrily dance down his back, the pads lithely caressing the flesh beneath.

Her hands move to caress his front, eliciting a hiss of pleasure, to slip past Fiyero's lips. Moaning, Fiyero's head rises up towards the ceiling, feeling his wife touch him.

Growling, Fiyero scoops Galinda up in his arms, and carries her up to the bedroom, a symphony of cries, of moans of pleasure dance within the halls of the mansion, never stilling, until the dawns early light fades beneath the western horizon.

Slowly, the sun crests over the horizon, casting the world in its heavenly glow of orange, splints of yellow and pinks. The mourning doves sing their songs of love into the silent world, slowly waking from the nights sweet dreams.

Stirring awake Fiyero stares absently up at the ceiling. Slowly, he turns to the right. A light smile, tugs at the sides of his lips at the sight of the blonde angel, sleeping before him. The silken sheets of pearl half wrapped around her body, her golden curls spill over her shoulders, and tumble to the bed.

Sitting up, he leans down and presses a tender kiss to her cheek.

"I love you" whispers Fiyero.

Galinda stirs, before falling back into slumber.

Sighing, Fiyero very carefully throws the blankets from his body. Sliding out of bed, he wraps the robe around his body and tiptoes out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, he turns and walks down the hall, a spring in his step and a song in his heart. The day couldn't more splendid, for he had the most gorgeous creature in all of Oz as his wife.

Whistling, he made his way to the kitchen where Mirabelle, the Maid stood, silently putting together tea and coffee for her Mistress and Master.

"Good Morning Fiyero. I trust your journey was a good one?" smiles Mirabelle, as she turns to greet the Prince.

"It was indeed" chuckles Fiyero, a lopsided smile on his lips.

Frowning, Mirabelle, gently sets the cups down on the platter before cautiously stepping up next to her Master.

"Sir. If I may be so bold. Why in Oz are you so giddy this morning? I would have thought your journey to Munchkinland wouldn't have put you in such a grand mood?"

"My "journey" was grand indeed and you don't have to inquire to-" starts Fiyero, but stops once what the Maid said, finally registers in his mind. Startled, he snaps his attention back to the Maid.

"Munchkinland?" frowning, his grin disappears into a small pout "Why in Oz would I go to Munchkinland? The Governor and his people wish nothing to do with neither the Vinkus nor its people"

"Begging your pardon sir. But you left for Munchkinland three days ago" replies Mirabelle.

"For what?" asks Fiyero, confused.

"To seek out answers to Miss Elphaba's past"

"Elphaba…who in Oz is Elphaba?" asks Fiyero.


	19. Through the Looking Glass

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 19

Through The

Looking Glass

_AN: Hello everyone! First off, I'm so sorry for how long this update took. Things were just a little crazy this week. Thank you all so much for bearing with me! Lol. Well, I'm completely blown away by the amount of reviews, and visitors who have been staying with this story, and to the new ones who decided to check this story out. Thank you all so much! Your continued support means the world to me! Huge shout outs to these very talented writers RavenCurls, Thank you so much for your review! ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you so much for reviewing, and don't worry, the next chapter, Galinda will start to turn over a new leaf, I promise. Fae the Queen your stories are so awesome to read! Thank you so much for your review! L8lytwner, thank you for your review! I loved reading it! elphiesglinda, thank you so much for reviewing! It meant a lot to me. Purpleshipper wow, I'm really impressed you were able to read all these chapters in one night! Thank you so much for reviewing! Alright, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how many more there will be. I'm honestly hoping to wrap this up in about four or five chapters, but we'll see. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who reviewed and who have read this story. You guys rock! Enjoy this chapter and please review! Let me know what you guys think, love it, hate it, go ahead and have a ball! Thanks again and the next chapter will be up soon!_

Fiyero stood stock still, his entire body frozen and rigid. His eyes stared wide back at the Mirabelle, horror and confusion shimmered within the darkened depths of his sapphire eyes. His mouth was slightly agape, revealing the tips of his pearl white teeth. His wheat gold hair fell over his eyes, darkening his appearance.

Regaining control over his limbs, Fiyero's hand slowly rose up, and fingers splayed, combed through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes.

"You must be mistaken Mirabelle, a green woman in the City of Emeralds just doesn't exist" replies Fiyero, his infamous lopsided grin spreading across his face.

Normally, said smile would have charmed the pants; or in the more popular cases, the dresses off of any Lady walking by, Heck, his smile normally would stow away any anger, any irritation Mirabelle would have had, towards her employer. But not this time. This time, she simply would not be ignored.

Steeling her eyes, Mirabelle stepped up next to the Prince, her eyes glaring back at him, making his body stiffen and his breath to hitch high within his throat.

This was a side of Mirabelle that he had never seen before. The motherly side, the stern side, and quite frankly, it scared the living Shiz out of him.

"Now you listen here and you listen good. I know how you and your _wife _simply tread through life or however that ridiculous saying goes" growls Mirabelle.

"Now Mirabelle…there's no need-"smiles Fiyero coolly, but he is quickly interrupted by Mirabelle, literally stepping on his foot, a slender finger pointed angrily in his face.

"Now you listen here young man and you listen good!" snaps Mirabelle.

Fear sparkles within Fiyero's eyes. Never, had he seen Mirabelle, _this _pissed off. His heart quickened within his chest, and sweat perspired across his forehead, sparkling like the celestial stars.

Instantly, Fiyero starts to back up, as Mirabelle, steps towards him, fingers till pointed towards him, hovering mere inches from his face the look of rage burning bright within her eyes.

"I don't know what _game _you and your wife are playing at" snarls Mirabelle.

"What game?" stammers Fiyero, perplexed.

"Your hot one moment your cold the next. You disappear for three days spouting about some life changing journey into Miss Elphaba's past, return and forget she even existed!"

"Miss Elphaba…Mirabelle…I think you've been working for far to long. Perhaps a vac-"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT HER BEFORE!" roars Mirabelle, once again interrupting the Prince, who was obviously placating her. Oh how Mirabelle absolutely despised being pacified.

"Forgot…who" asks Fiyero, his voice was soft, almost like a whisper. His heart quivered in his chest. A woman, another woman, who've he's forgotten? What in Oz.

"YOU FORGOT HER! AFTER YOU WHIPPED HER NEARLY TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOUR _WIFE_!" roars Mirabelle. Suddenly, the anger fades from her eyes. Slowly, her eyes soften as her body slacks. Her finger lowers to her side, as her head bows low. Her bangs sweep over her forehead, hiding her face from Fiyero.

"She died…on the ground. Her body twisted, and her blood dripping from her body. She wasn't breathing her beautiful skin was fading to a hideous pale color. I could feel her weak heart, fade beneath my fingertips" whispers Mirabelle. Tears were heavy in her voice. It was obvious, even to the brainless Prince that Mirabelle was struggling to keep her chaotic emotions intact.

"Mirabelle" whispers Fiyero.

Suddenly, the anger returns, igniting within her heart, soaring through her body. Instantly, her head snaps up, her eyes glare icily back at the Prince. Her body stiffens as she advances on the Prince.

"AND YOU FORGOT HER! LEFT HER FOR DEAD!" roars Mirabelle.

"I…I" starts Fiyero.

"I revived her. She clung to me…like an infant desperate for the gentle, soothing touch of its mother. Her body trembled, and her eyes shone with fear and pain" continues Mirabelle, her voice softening.

"Mirabelle"

"It was like holding an infant Fiyero. An infant! She's an eighteen year old woman with the mind of a child! An infant child! A child seeking solace…peace…comfort…love from this world which has turned its back on her" continues Mirabelle, as if not hearing Fiyero.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero.

"Elphaba…the woman you saved…the woman you love" whispers Mirabelle.

A flash of green flickers across his vision, clenching his eyes closed, Fiyero stumbles back, knocking over a chair in the process.

Mirabelle watches, concern sparkling deep within her eyes. Both hands rise into loose fists to her chest. The knuckles rest against her quivering chin.

The destitute and downtrodden of the Shadow District flash within his mind, the smells the sights, crash within his head, a dull ache reverberating within his skull making his stomach twist. A merchant with wiry black hair appears, before fading once more into the darkness of the night. A smile, revealing rows of broken teeth, his eyes were glassy, and his skin had a thin cover of dirt on it.

_Elphaba_

An echoing whimper, and the vision shifts to a thing, a woman quivering in the corner. Her slender legs though covered in bruises and cuts of numerous sizes marred her once beautiful skin, was tucked up tight against her chest, her arms wrapped around her knobby knees. She was shivering violently, either from fear or from the freezing breeze, he couldn't tell. Her long, raven hair billowed around her, glittering in the sunlight.

_Fae_

Slowly, the woman's head rose from beneath the protective bowl of her legs. Her hair fell away, revealing soft, emerald skin, marred in bruises and lacerations, dried blood mixed with dirt. Her face was angelic, holding an innocence Fiyero had never seen before. High prominent cheek bones, and slender, pouty lips, a small nose and a slender chin.

_Fae_

His breath caught within his throat, as he stared wide eyed, mouth slightly agape, as he stared deep into her sparkling chocolate eyes, broken and lost beneath the waves of chaos. Glimmers of gold dust sparkled within, a hidden Milky Way, leading towards Heaven.

A gasp of pain slips past Fiyero's lips as his back crashes against the wall. Bending, his eyes stare wide out into the nothingness, slowly caving in around him. His entire body trembles and his hands slowly close into loose fists at his side.

"Fiyero?" asks Mirabelle.

_The hilltops of Munchkinland race before his eyes, skimming over the surface of a lake, barely disturb the surface. Wild flowers of majestic beauty sway in the midnight breeze, sparkling from midmorning's dew. _ The silver moon rises high in the blackened ebony nights sky. Small wisps of gray clouds dance across its surface.

_A figure stands tall against the crashing breeze of fire and ice. Her long raven hair billows around her, dancing seductively in the midsummer's night dreams. The figure wore a dress of ebony, sparkles of crystal diamonds were strewn throughout the ebony lace, twinkling in time to the stars above. _

_Stiffening, the figure slowly turns, the darkness melts away from her body, revealing her angelic face to the man, the ghost of a figure, standing but a foot away._

_Facing him, Fiyero gasps. The same majestic eyes of warm chocolate swirled in gold dust, the same angelic face, full of innocence of youth, small nose, and slender lips of seduction. _

_The woman's hands rest against her chest, clasped together in a silent prayer. Tears sparkle within her eyes. Her lips quiver, before opening, a ghost of a whisper carried off by the whistling wind._

_I've been waiting for you_

Crying out, Fiyero's hand immediately flew to his head. An incredible ache throbbed within his mind. His eyes tremble and his teeth clench. Sweat drips from his forehead as his breathes come in short, desperate gasps.

_The dream…the dream was of her…_

"Fiyero?" whispers Mirabelle. Cautiously, the Maid steps towards her Master, half hunched against the wall, a hand clutching his head.

_The dream which has haunted me for the past eighteen years_

"Master?" asks Mirabelle.

_It was of her…of Elphaba..._

"Master…shall I fetch the Doctor?"

_Elphaba…calling to me_

"Sir?"

Standing but a foot away, Mirabelle reaches a quivering hand out towards her Master, shaking violently against the wall. Her fingers splayed, the pads were but mere inches from touching his face when a hand shoots out, and grasps hard onto hers.

Shrieking, Mirabelle pulls away; her dark, silver blue eyes immediately snap up and stare teary eyed back into Fiyero's.

A gasp slips past her lips, for the haze within fades, the light returns. A newfound determination shimmered within.

"Where is Kythargian?" asks Fiyero.

"I…I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" growls Fiyero. Oz, he was tired of having his mind played with. Enough was enough.

"Begging your pardon sir…but Miss Eve disappeared the night before you returned home" replies Mirabelle.

"Disappeared?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Yes"

Letting go of her hand Fiyero whirls around and storms out of the kitchen, a new destination in mind. Rage burned within his heart, setting it aflame with Hell's fire. He was heading towards the one person who held the key to this mystery, and by thunder, he was going to get the answers he sought.

Throwing open the door, Fiyero watched; glee shimmering within his eyes, as his wife gave a squeak, as she bolted up from the bed. Her hand grasps onto the sheets, and immediately covers herself.

"FiFi dearest…I dare say you scared me half to death" gasps Galinda. A wicked smile slides across her face. Slowly, she lowers the blankets, revealing her lushes breasts.

"Are you wanting more?" asks Galinda, her voice husky, and seductive.

"Stop it Galinda. I'm not interested in your wares" growls Fiyero.

"FiFi…what's the matter?" asks Galinda, her lips quiver, pouting.

"Knock it off Galinda! I want answers and I want them now!" roars Fiyero.

Shrieking, Galinda jumps, before re-covering herself. Instantly, her features darken. Her cerulean eyes glare back at her husband.

"Such as?" asks Galinda, her voice low, and menacing.

Storming up to the bed, Fiyero reaches out and grabs hard onto Galinda's arms. Pulling her towards him, he shakes her hard.

"What in Oz have you been doing to me! Out with it now!" roars Fiyero.

"I…I don't know what you mean!" shrieks Galinda as she turns her face away.

"Look at me! Look at me Oz damn you!" roars Fiyero.

Timidly, Galinda turns her tear filled eyes back to stare brokenly back at her husband.

"What in Oz have you been doing to me… and don't even think of lying!" snarls Fiyero, shaking Galinda.

"I" starts Galinda.

"Is our love real!" roars Fiyero.

"Is our love what?" gasps Galinda, horror flickers within her eyes. _He knows_

"Is our love real!" demands Fiyero. "Answer me!"

"Fiyero…why in Oz would you question our love?" asks Galinda innocently.

"Damn you!" Angrily, Fiyero strikes Galinda across the face. Shaking her, he forces her to once again stare back into his enraged eyes.

"Enough of the games Galinda! I can't take it anymore!"

"You want to hear the truth that you and I both know that you can't handle…or do you want to remain forever entranced in the now?" counters Galinda.

"I'm a human being Galinda not a puppet! You can't play with a human beings heart like this!" roars Fiyero.

"I love you!" cries Galinda.

"I don't!" snarls Fiyero.

"FiFi?"

"Is it real Galinda…is what we've had…real" asks Fiyero, his voice softening, as the rage fades.

"Fiyero" starts Galinda. Biting her lip, she stares back into the beautiful eyes of her husbands. His eyes, the windows into a person's souls. She could see the torment, the pain, flickering within. An ache, pulsed deep within her heart, for she knew that she was the reason for the torment, the pain.

"Please" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

Hanging her head low Galinda's lips quiver as her mind races. Could she come clean now? Would her soul be saved if she performed this one good deed? Or would she forever be cast down into the Shadows of Hell.

"No" whispers Galinda.

"What…was that?" ask Fiyero.

"No…our love isn't real" whispers Galinda.

Fiyero watches as Galinda slowly raises her head, her dark cerulean eyes sparkle with unshed tears, as she stares back at him, heartbreak echoing within her eyes.

"A spell?" asks Fiyero.

Unable to vilify his words, Galinda merely nods.

Slowly, Fiyero's hands unwind around her arms. His eyes widen as he stares back at his wife, the woman who he thought he loved. Awkwardly, he backs away from her.

"Everything I've felt for you…were a lie?"

"No not a lie!" cries Galinda.

"It was a spell Galinda! You put a love spell on me! Forcing me to love you! You took me away from the woman whom I was meant to be with! My soul mate, my match!" roars Fiyero.

"It was never supposed to come to this" whispers Galinda.

"Excuse me?" asks Fiyero.

"The spell…you were supposed to have fallen under my spell. My enchantment…a powerful enchantment you were never supposed to break free from" whispers Galinda.

"When" growls Fiyero.

"What?"

"When…when did you curse me!" roars Fiyero.

"The first day I saw you at Shiz" replies Galinda.

"The day we met" whispers Fiyero.

"I was ensured you would never break free…that you would always be mine" replies Galinda.

Roaring, Fiyero storms over to the wall, and punches it. Whirling around, he faces Galinda, sitting rigid in the bed.

"You took me away from her!" roars Fiyero.

"Who?" quivers Galinda.

"Your selfish heart took me away from the love of my life! From Elphaba!"

"Elphaba" repeats Galinda through clenched teeth.

"Were through…finished…pack your shit up and be gone from my house! I never want to see you again!"

"I'm your wife! You can't cast me out! Were lawfully bound until we depart!" screeches Galinda.

"I'm a Prince, and therefore have the authority to end ties between whom I choose. I divorce you Galinda Upland…get out and never return!"

Turning, he storms out of the room.

"What's so special about her?"

Frozen, Fiyero stands rigid by the door.

"What?" asks Fiyero, not bothering to look at the woman who lied to him, who forced him to fall in love with and marry.

"What's so special about her…why are you so bound and determined to be with her and not me!" demands Galinda.

Turning, Fiyero glares back at the woman he thought he knew. Anger burned within his eyes, as he glared back into icy cerulean.

"She has a _heart_. Unlike you. A soul"

"Are you calling me heartless!"

"That's what you are Galinda Upland. A spoiled, heartless soulless bitch. You think you're special?" laughs Fiyero. "You're not. You're nothing but wasted space. A stain on society. Nothing good comes from you. For unlike Elphaba…_you _are the truly _wicked _one. The wicked witch of the North"

"How dare you!" cries Galinda.

"Your emptiness…darkness…no one could love you. Your filth beneath my feet" continues Fiyero.

Angry, Galinda jumps from the bed, storms up next to her husband, and slaps him hard across the face.

Breathing hard, Fiyero slowly turns to once again face his former wife.

"I'll give you that one. Consider it your parting gift" growls Fiyero.

Turning, he storms out of the room, leaving Galinda to stand there, frozen.

Her legs wobble, before caving beneath her. Crumpling to the ground, her entire body is seized with violent trembles. Hot tears spill from her eyes as her heart shatters within her chest.

She wanted to deny everything her husband called her, everything he claimed she was. She knew she wasn't. She was Galinda Upland, a sorceress, and soon Grand Vizier to the illustrious Wizard. Her mother was a powerful sorceress, and her father was a prominent figure in the Gillikin. She had scores of men who fell to her feet, groveling, each begging to merely touch the blonde goddess.

And yet, with each silent conviction, the truth, still screamed back at her, cracking her façade. She knew he was right. And that alone, hurt the most.

Fiyero stormed down the hall, desperate to get back to the room where Kythargian was, guarding the woman who was his true soul mate. Reaching the door, he threw it open, hoping to see the Lioness posted at her station, watching over the emerald goddess.

Disappointment and fear skipped across his heart, for the room was empty, the bed was a tangled mess, and several of the covers were pulled from the bed, and spilled to the ground.

Smears of blood stained the floor, along with broken pieces of glass and plaster. Something bad happened here. Something not good.

Shivering, he made his way over to the bed. Standing there frozen, he absently reached down at the pillow. The pads of his fingers lithely brushed against the silken folds of the pillowcase, taking with it, a smear of blood to stain against his fingertips.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero.

Screams echoed within the distance of darkness and ice. Slowly, Kythargian's eyes fluttered open. Her gaze hazy, blurry and her head pounded.

Cringing, she forced her vision to clear. What she saw nearly broke her heart.

Elphaba hung like a limp doll from the far wall in front of her, bound and chained to the wall. Her entire body was covered in new bruises. Laceration marks made by the whip crisscrossed over the plain of broken emerald skin. Her left leg lay in an awkward position on the ground; broken most likely in several spots. A bone in her hip protruded against her skin, and her fingers were bent in gruesome positions.

Her long raven hair fell over her face, hiding the scars, the bruises, and the cuts. She hung there, naked to the world, and shivering. Small whimpers slipped past her quivering, bleeding lips.

"Elphaba" whispers Kythargian.

Pulling herself up, a gasp slips past her lips upon realizing that her arms too, were chained to the wall. Growling, Kythargian tugged and pulled against her chains, but a cry of pain, stole her away from her attempts at freedom.

A crack of the whip, and a cry of pain split the air.

Kythargian's eyes widened at the sight of a man, tall and muscular standing over Elphaba's bleeding, and beaten form, a whip clutched tight in his hand. He wore a robe of crimson, with golden edging along the sleeves. He was bald, with a stone cold face, and dark, piercing eyes.

The whip was a cat tail whip, with nine tails at the end. Each end had a piece of glass, woven into the leather, dripping in blood.

"Leave her alone!" cries Kythargian.

"Oh good…the animal is awake" snarls the man, as he turns to glare back at Kythargian. "Now you can watch, as this abomination takes the beating of her life!"

"You monster! "

Laughing, the man turns his attention back at Elphaba. Flicking the whip, Kythargian watches horrified, as new whip marks appear over the green woman's abdomen, and chest, and her legs and arms. Deep gouges bleed crimson pearls that crest down her body, and pool on the ground.

"Elphaba!" screams Kythargian as she pulls violently against the chains, struggling with all her might, to free herself, and save the emerald angel.

Weakly, Elphaba's head rises up. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare empty back into gold.

"Kythargian…don't" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"Elphaba no…don't give up please!" begs Kythargian.

"Don't" repeats Elphaba, before her head once again falls.

"Elphaba?" whispers Kythargian.

A crack of the whip and Elphaba's body shudders violently, a new gouge appears, and blood pours from the wound.

"Elphaba!" tries Kythargian again.

Crack and a roar before the whip is thrown to the ground. The man storms over to the broken angel and, undoing his pants, forces himself into her.

"Elphaba!" cries Kythargian.

_I'm too lost…to be saved…forget about me Eve…forget about me_

"Elphaba no" cries Kythargian.

The man continues to pump violently into Elphaba's body. As he does, he grabs hard onto her hair pulling on it, forces Elphaba's head back up to stare empty, soulless, back at the Lioness.

"Elphaba please no"

_Forget…about…me_

"Elphaba!" screams Kythargian.


	20. On the Gale of the Wind

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 20

On the Gale

Of the Wind

Galinda sat there; rigid the blankets fell from around her body, revealing her milky skin, shimmering in the sunlight. Her dark cerulean eyes stared broken out into the nothingness surrounding her. Her heart, cracked with each heart wrenching beat of her heart.

It was over, the spell had been broke, and secrets had been bared, shattered into the oblivion of beyond. She had been warned of this damnable day, and yet, she blindly believed, that nothing in this world would break the spell casted over Fiyero's heart, that he would remain hers, now and forever.

The day had come, and Galinda felt more alone than ever. She knew she deserved this, and yet, she refused to accept the responsibility she had played at dealing the cards which had folded down before her very eyes.

It wasn't over, not by a long shot. If she couldn't have him, then no one will.

Stilling her emotions, Galinda's hand slowly dived beneath her pillow. Feeling something cold press against the pads of her fingers, she clutched it. Pulling it out, she pressed the gun against her chest, as the rage, the betrayal, stilled her frozen heart.

Hearing footsteps approach, she held the gun out in front of her, cocked the hammer back, and took aim. She waited in the silence for the one man whom she could not have, to appear in the doorway.

Finally, after what felt like forever, a shadowy figure appeared. The darkness cloaked his identity. Not bothering to wait for him to step inside, Galinda's fingers twitched only for a second, before pulling the trigger.

A gunshot rung out throughout the house, stilling servant and maid alike, everyone stared, frozen, horrified to what may have transpired.

Mirabelle was the first to respond. Dropping the dishes she was cleaning, the maid picked up her skirts, and fled up the stairs to her Mistress's quarters. Skidding to a halt, her eyes widen in horror at the sight before her.

A man laid in a puddle of blood, soaking his shirt. His wheat colored hair spread out before him, the tips stained in blood. One hand, stretched on the floor, the other, remained tucked beneath his body.

Slowly, her eyes rose up to stare at the haunted eyes of her Mistress, trembling violently in the sheets, the gun still clutched in her quivering hand. Light wisps of gray smoke swirled from the barrel, before disappearing into the sunlight.

"What have you done!" cries Mirabelle.

Dropping to the ground, Mirabelle very carefully pulls the man onto his back. A gunshot wound to the abdomen, and bleeding profusely. The color of his skin slowly faded to a deathly pale.

"Call the Doctor quick!" screamed Mirabelle.

Elphaba hung limp against the wall. Her right shoulder was dislocated, and dangled in a gruesome position. Burns and lacerations marred her flesh, hiding away the beauty of her emerald skin. Her long raven hair tumbled over her face, hiding her away from prying eyes.

Kythargian sat there, staring, hoping, and wishing for a miracle, for Lurline above to come down and save the two.

It had been two days, with no end in sight. She watched, helplessly, as Frex beat and molested Elphaba day and night, without a reprieve. She tried to break free, pulling on the chains, and mutilating her wrists in the process. She screamed until her voice grew hoarse, and still, none of it worked.

Her hope, was slowly dwindling as each day passed, as the sun rose in the east and set in the west.

On this day, silence reigned. Frex had not come for his daily beating and that alone, scared the Lioness, for fear struck her heart. Fear for the unknown.

Suddenly, her thoughts are shattered at the sound of matching footsteps, climbing the steps. Instantly, her head snaps up as the door creaks open.

Frex steps in, along with another man, a tall, brutish man with golden hair and dark blue eyes. He wore an off white tunic shirt, and dark brown pants. The sunlight filtering within highlighted the small wisps of canary gold, strewn within his hair.

"Come my boy and see justice being served upon those who don't heed the warning of the Unnamed God" replies Frex.

"I've just come to ensure that your part of the deal is being met. I've taken a huge risk bringing her here" growls the man.

"You needn't worry Avarice…no one even knows she's here" laughs Frex.

"Avarice…the bastard" whispers Kythargian.

Kythargian watches as Avarice makes his way over to the fallen angel. His dark eyes stare savagely at her broken, beaten form.

"I see you've been making up for lost time" laughs Avarice.

"Indeed. It was a mistake to have sold her to the Merchant. But then again, I had little choice" sniffs Frex.

"With the Gale Force snooping around what else choice did you really have" replies Avarice.

"It doesn't matter. _He _will never find her. Soon they'll forget about her all together…then we and the Shadows can harness her powers for our own and take over Oz"

"And rule them all" laughs Avarice.

"I've had my fun…surly you have not been spent yet" replies Frex. Sadistically, he hands Avarice the nine tail whip.

"I really shouldn't. I'm meeting with important delegates of the Gillikin and Pertha Hills" retorts Avarice, but quickly, an evil smirk slides across his slippery lips. "But why not. Who knows when the last time will be when I can have my _fun _withher" laughs Avarice.

Kythargian starts to struggle against her binds as Avarice unravels the whip. Cracking it, an evil gleam of joy, spreads across his lips, hearing the emerald goddess scream in pain.

"No! Leave her alone!" Pleads Kythargian.

Darkly, Frex steps over to the Lioness. Kneeling, he reaches into his pockets.

"Animals should be seen and not heard" replies Frex darkly.

Before Kythargian can respond, Frex jabs a thick cloth into the Lioness's mouth, stifling any protests.

Struggling, Kythargian tries to break loose from her binds. But her efforts still, as something cold, and sharp is pressed against her throat. Stiffening, Kythargian gazes wide eyed back at the man, kneeling before her, a knife pressed against her throat.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you" replies Frex darkly.

"Kythargian" whimpers Elphaba. "No…leave…leave her alone" pants Elphaba.

"Oh…the abomination cares for this lowly Animal huh…I wonder…how you would deal with watching your precious Animal friend here…be tortured" smiles Frex.

"No!" cries Elphaba.

Helplessly, she watches as Frex slices into Kythargian's skin, cutting open her arms, her legs, and across her abdomen.

Biting her lip, Kythargian struggled to keep herself from crying out.

The pain stops. Kythargian's eye snap open as Frex stands up and walks away. Her eyes widen, as Frex returns with a lighted torch. Kneeling next to her, he eyes her for a second, before slamming the fire down on her stomach, singing and charring her fur.

Unable to hold back, Kythargian's head rises up, as a bellowing scream, shatters the air.

"Kythargian!" screams Elphaba.

The local Doctor from the City of Emeralds arrived at the Tiggular Mansion, with only the knowledge that someone, had been shot. Upon entering, he immediately raced up the stairs and to the Master bedroom.

There, bleeding in the sheets, was Fiyero, his skin was deathly pale. His hair was stained in blood and his clothes; though removed, hung over the edge of the bed, saturated in blood.

"What happened here" asks the Doctor, as he steps up next to the bed.

"He was shot" was Mirabelle's dry remark.

"I can see that. What I want to know is by whom!" demands the Doctor.

Mirabelle watches as the Doctor fishes out a clear vial with crystal liquid swirling inside. Taking out a syringe, he tips the bottle and pulls back on the plunger.

"A mad person" is all Mirabelle says.

"I see" is all the Doctor says.

Putting his stuff away, he moves towards Fiyero's side. Plunging the needle into his arm, the Doctor does a quick check of his vitals, before reaching for his bag.

Popping it open, he removes several instruments, and a white cloth. Laying the cloth on the table, he sets each tool down on it.

"Have you a basin of water?" asks the Doctor.

"Yes?"

"Fill it, and heat it to boiling" orders the Doctor.

"What are you going to do?" asks Mirabelle.

"The bullet needs to be removed if this young man has any chance of surviving. The hot water will help sterilize my tools and clean the wound" replies the Doctor gently.

"Will he?" asks Mirabelle.

"Not if I can help it" replies the Doctor, a twinkle of determination, sparkled within his old, withered eyes.

Mirabelle watched in silence, as the Doctor operated on Fiyero. It took but an hour, for him to find and remove the bullet and less than that to stitch up his wound.

The maid though, was thoroughly impressed, when the good Doctor used magick to not only help seal the wound, but repair the damage done by the bullet.

Wiping the sweat from his face, the Doctor lazily dropped into a nearby chair.

"His life is now out of danger. But it'll take some time for his body to heal from the gunshot wound. He should remain in bed for at least a month or more. Any less time, and he could tear something open" replies the Doctor solemnly.

"I'm afraid, that that just won't happen sir" laughs Mirabelle.

"For heaven's sake why not?" asks the Doctor, confused.

"There's a woman who needs him…who's lost in the darkness. And only he can save her from the hands of the wretched" replies Mirabelle.

"Well…I can't see that happening. He's been shot for Oz sakes!"

"I know…but he loves her" replies Mirabelle.

"Love or not it's foolish none the less" sighs the Doctor.

"Sir…your magick"

"Hmm…oh yes I dabbled in magick in my younger years. Mainly healing spells and potions. Nothing more" laughs the Doctor.

"Can't you perhaps. Cast a healing spell which will allow his body to heal faster from his wounds?" asks Mirabelle. Hope alight within her voice.

"I suppose. But I really don't recommend it" replies the Doctor. His hand reaches up and rubs the back of his neck.

"My Master will be forever in your debt" pleads Mirabelle.

"Very well…but if his wounds worsen…or something else happens as a result of the spell-"

"You were never here" interrupts Mirabelle.

A half hour later, Fiyero ran down the steps of the mansion, and into an awaiting carriage. Tillus at the ready stared at his Master, worry and confusion sparkling within his eyes.

"To the lands of the East Tillus and post haste! There's not a moment to loose!"

"Why sir?" asks Tillus confused. Didn't he just return from there?

"To save a broken soul from the hands of Darkness" replies Fiyero sternly.

"Very good sir" replies Tillus, before slamming the door shut and climbing up and into his post. Nodding, he turns back to the cobblestone streets as the horse's rear back, before taking off.

Up high, a lonely figure watches. Her head rests within the gentle bowl of her arms, as her dark cerulean eyes watch, as the carriage pulls away.

"FiFi" whispers Galinda brokenly.

"Your fortunate Miss" came a dark voice.

Spinning around, Galinda stared horrified at Mirabelle, standing at the threshold of her room. Her dark silver eyes glaring back at her.

"I…I beg your pardon" whispers Galinda.

"Drop the façade. I know who you really are and what your made of" snarls Mirabelle.

"And what's that?" sniffs Galinda.

"Darkness…emptiness. You're a spoiled little Gillikin brat who'll do whatever it takes, to attain whatever you wish. No matter the consequences. Black hearted bitch who'll die alone"

"How dare you!" snaps Galinda.

"He doesn't love you. He never did and never will, he loves her!" roars Mirabelle. The entire time she is talking, she advances on the blonde until she is but a foot away.

"Bitch!" screams Galinda.

The resonating sound of a slap echoes within the room. Galinda stares horrified, as Mirabelle all but glares back at her former Mistress, a red hand mark pressed against her cheek.

"Feel better?" asks Mirabelle darkly.

"Yes…I do" seethes Galinda.

"Good" smiles Mirabelle, before reaching out and slapping Galinda harder, across the cheek. "So do I!"

"Why you!" snarls Galinda.

Ready to pounce, Mirabelle throws out a hand towards her Mistress. Magickally, a twister of air bashes against her, sending her flying and crashing against the window, breaking it.

"How…how in Oz?" whispers Galinda stunned.

"I come from a very long line of prominent witches and sorceress" replies Mirabelle darkly.

"What have you come here for. To gloat in my face! Well have your fun. But be warned. You and that green aberration will pay" seethes Galinda darkly.

"Your threats mean nothing to me Galinda. Your powers are mediocre at best. I've watched you practice your magick. You can't even light a single candle. Your no threat to me" laughs Mirabelle.

"My mother and Popsicle" starts Galinda.

"Hold no weight against me either. Your mother may be powerful in potions. But even _she _knows, she can't hold a candle to my families lineage of magick. Your beaten…ousted. There's nothing more for you here but darkness and loneliness" snarls Mirabelle darkly.

"I hold the secret to where the Artichoke is hidden" smiles Galinda darkly.

"We already know where she went. Avarice…took her far East…to Munchkinland" retorts Mirabelle.

"How?" asks Galinda.

"I'm a seer Miss Galinda. I saw in a dream what you and Master Avarice did to Elphaba. And I know where you hid her"

"That's not possible!" stomps Galinda.

"Yes…it is" smiles Mirabelle.

Turning she makes her way out of the room.

"What makes her so special? Why did he choose her and not me?" whines Galinda. Her voice was soft, broken as she folds back down onto the window seat.

"She's warmth…light. She is kindness wrapped in a bubble of joy. Her heart is pure, even with the darkness beating against her. She brings hope to those who have lost it. She is a powerful sorceress who uses her magick to protect those whom she loves. She is the Power, the Light, the means to end the reign of the Shadows, dispelling the darkness from Oz, and uniting it. She alone, will mend the broken heart of those who thought her lost" replies Mirabelle softly.

"She's" starts Galinda, understanding shimmering within her eyes.

"Yes" nods Mirabelle. "She's the lost…the Princess who vanished beneath the waves of the Shadows. The Wizard's daughter" replies Mirabelle proudly.

Turning, she leaves Galinda alone.

Galinda's mind reels with this new found revelation. The Wizards daughter. _The _Wizard's daughter, the one who vanished into the darkness of the night as an infant! Was housed here! She actually stood but a few feet away from the Wizard's daughter, the Princess of Oz, and the one foretold to cast away the Shadows, and lead Oz into the Light.

Gasping, the image of the portrait hung within the halls of the palace, flash before her eyes. Jumping from her seat she runs through the halls and out into the daylight.

Forging her bubbles, she kicks off, and soars towards the Palace. She had questions that needed answers to. Throughout her journey, Galinda struggled on the warring sides, battling it out within her mind.

On the one hand, she could deny ever knowing the Wizard's daughter, and just leave Fate to govern the outcome. Or, she could tell the Wizard of her discovery, and send him into unknown territory, to save the daughter he thought he lost years ago.

All too soon, she arrived at the palace gates. The bubble pops. Not bothering to greet the guards, Galinda picks up the ends of her elegant gown and sprints into the palace.

Running up to the picture, her heart leaps into her throat. For there, standing by the painting, was none other than the Wonderful Wizard himself.

"Your Ozness!" cries Galinda.

Whirling around, The Wizard stares wide eyed at the hysterical blonde running towards him. Stiffening, The Wizard stands frozen as Galinda wraps her arms tight around the Wizard's waist.

"Galinda dear…what in Oz is the matter?" asks the Wizard. Regaining control of his body, the Wizard tenderly wraps his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Your Ozness" sniffs Galinda. Slowly, she pulls away and stares back into the Wizard's eyes.

The look, the same expression, it was identical to Elphaba's.

"My dear?" asks the Wizard.

"What would you pay…to have your daughter returned to you…alive?" asks Galinda.

"My entire kingdom…my life if necessary" replies the Wizard sadly.

"Your Ozness…please forgive me for my brashness…but was your daughters skin…green…like emeralds?" asks Galinda.

Fiyero arrived within a day, back at Colwen Grounds. Leaping from the carriage, he never bothered to close the door as he took off towards the Governors Mansion.

"Sire!" cries out Tillus.

"Stand by Tillus! And no matter what…do not follow me!" orders Fiyero.

"But…sire!"

"No…just please Tillus, stand at ready and be ready to depart as quick as lightning, back to the City of Emeralds!"

That was the last Tillus saw of his master, for before he could even remark, Fiyero had disappeared within the mansion. Slowly, his eyes rolled skyward, staring at the tall towers.

"Good luck" whispers Tillus.

Bounding down the hall, Fiyero skidded to a stop. Instantly his fingers felt along the panel of the wall, searching blindly for the hidden notch.

He knew this was brainless, after all, how could he be certain she would be there in the hidden attic. Yet his heart, his gut, was telling him she was there, hidden behind the wall, dying, screaming out into the oblivion for help.

Finding the notch, Fiyero pressed on it. Stepping back, he watched as the wall fell away, revealing the hidden staircase. Smiling, Fiyero ran through the opening, and up the steps.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the door in no time. Crashing it open, Fiyero immediately froze at the sight before him.

Frex stood at the center of the room. Elphaba clutched tight against his body. Hideous bruises and lacerations ran down her body. Her beautiful emerald skin was stained in crimson blood. Her arm hung dead by her side, her leg twisted in a sickening position.

It horrified him, but what scared him more, was the gun, pressed against Elphaba's temple.

"Well what do we have here…a Winkie Prince who doesn't know well to leave sleeping dogs lie" growls Frex.

Stepping towards him, Frex immediately stiffens. His gloved hand pulls the hammer back, as his fingers immediately rest against the trigger.

"One more step and she dies!"


	21. Lies Undone

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 21

Lies Undone

_AN: Hello everyone! Wow, again you all never cease to amaze me! 300 viewers! Oh my goodness I was completely blown away! And over 100 reviews, I want to cry! You guys rock! Major shout outs to elphiesglinda! You are so awesome! Thank you for being the 100__th__ reviewer! And just wait, Frex and everyone involved will get theirs in the end. ComingAndGoingByBubble, chica you are wonderful, thank you so much for reviewing! PurpleShipper, thank you so much for your review! Fae the Queen I read the Frex Hunters and yes, had to laugh when reading your review. In all honesty, after posting it, my mind wandered back to that really funny one-shot. Thank you so much for the review! L8lytwner I love ya! Your too funny! Thank you so much for the review and continued support! Alright, a new chapter, a new cog thrown in this ever changing wheel. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the next update will be up soon! _

Fiyero stood rigid, his eyes narrowed at the man, the coward, standing before him, Elphaba pressed hard against his body. One arm was wrapped around her neck, chocking her. The other was wrapped tight around her slender waist.

For a moment, Fiyero's eyes flickered to the gun, pressed against Elphaba's temple. A growl, slipped past his lips, seeing Frex's fingers tremble against the trigger.

He knew, that one wrong move, and Fae's life would be over, before she even had a chance for it to begin.

Every muscle in his body tensed and flexed. His fingers spread against his side, and anticipation prickled within his mind. His other, remain tight fisted at chest level. Beads of sweat sparkled across his forehead.

"Are you such a coward that you would hide behind a defenseless woman!" snarls Fiyero.

"I think of it not as hiding but merely using her as…a tool…a means of protection if you will" laughs Frex.

His laugh was icy, cold, and dark. Fiyero couldn't help but shiver at the darkness, shimmering within Frex's cold, steel eyes.

This man, this Governor was insane, a maniac, completely unhinged and on-edge. It was obvious he cared not for the safety of those surrounding him, nor of the emerald beauty, quivering against him, weakly struggling to break free from his grasp.

Snarling, he pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple. His arms; like an anaconda, squeezed against her side. The sound of her ribs cracking resounded within Fiyero's ears.

He was strong, as he was crazy. A maniacal glint sparkled within his eyes as a dirty, wicked smile slid across his lips. Turning, he nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck.

Fiyero growled, seeing the man, the monster, open his mouth, his slimy tongue slid out, and licked up Elphaba's neck.

A squeak and Elphaba once again fought to free herself from her human bondage.

"Leave her alone!" roared Fiyero.

"Have you tasted her dear Prince" asks Frex; his eyes remained low, gazing almost lovingly at Elphaba's neck. A slippery smile slid across his face, before pressing a kiss to her throat.

Fiyero's eyes widened in both horror and disgust, for this man, a man who fathered this child, would dare molest her? Damaging her soul beyond repair and shattering her innocence. It was deplorable, beyond the pail. That alone, made Fiyero's stomach twist.

"You" starts Fiyero, his stance faltering before the rage once burning within his body once again ignited. His muscles tensed, and his fist tightened, trembling in the air. "You sick twisted monster! You would rape a child you fathered! A child born of your blood!"

"A child? Ha far from it" laughs Frex throwing his head back, and laughing. Lowering it, he once again glares back at the Prince. The arm wrapped around her waist loosens, as his hand rises up and clutches onto Elphaba's quivering chin.

"An abomination like _this _could never have been born from my blood"

"She's your daughter! And yet you treat her like a monster, a piece of trash, garbage unfit to be walk the same ground as you! What makes you so high an mighty? Do you honestly _think _the Unnamed God would forgive you for your sins?"

"Who said she was my child" smiles Frex.

That stunned him. Fiyero stood frozen on the spot, his eyes widen in both horror and confusion. Elphaba not his daughter? But then…how…

"But…she lived here in the mansion with you…how can" starts Fiyero, his mind reeling.

"She was never mine. She came from another" smiles Frex, truly enjoying the pain, the torment twisted on the Prince's handsome features.

"Who's?" quivers Fiyero.

"A man of great power…one who all of Oz looks up too, and worships" laughs Frex.

"The Wizard" whispers Fiyero.

Avaric paced the floor. It had been hours since his brother abruptly stood up at the dinner table. Excusing himself, he threw his napkin on the table, and fled the house, leaving everyone in utter confusion.

Avaric didn't know what could have been so important, that would make Avarice leave the table, and without finishing his meal.

As he paced, he puffed on the ebony pipe, half tipped between his lips. His dark blue eyes stared at the floor, not really looking at it. He knew his brother was involved in something big, something insurmountable, and yet, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Growling, Avaric threw his pipe on the table and storming over to the sandstone fireplace, gazed at the dancing flames. His one hand reached up, and grasped hard onto the ledge, the other, remained limp against his side.

The dancing flames reflected within his eyes, making the blue look like it was on fire. His face glowed beneath the flickering flashes of orange on yellows.

"Avaric" comes a soft voice.

Whirling, Avaric turned and glared at the person standing at the study doors. A woman of older years, with light blonde hair, curled and pinned elegantly on the top of her head. Her matching blue eyes gazed sadly back at the man, glaring at her. She wore a dress of elegant silk and sash. The colors, a splash of pink, layered on top of cream. This, was Lady Tenmeadow's.

"What do you want?" growls Avaric.

"Son…what troubles you so to have put you in this fowl of moods?" asks the woman.

Gracefully, she ascends into the study. Stopping before her son, she raises a timid hand up and rests it on Avaric's shoulder.

Roughly, Avaric shrugs his mother's hand off of his shoulder, before turning back to stare at the flames.

"I know of our past…of our hands mingled in the pot of deception and lies" replies Avaric darkly.

"I" starts his mother.

"I know what you did with the Wizard's daughter! I know you and father and Avarice are involved!" roars Avaric, as he spins around and rounds on the woman, the person whom he had called mother for years.

"How? You were just a boy then…how could you have!"

"I listen mother. Even when you and father believe I'm not…I' am" growls Avaric.

"I see" replies his mother. Her head bows, as her dark blue eyes stare at the ground, tears shimmering within. She knew this day would come, she had just hoped, it would be longer.

"Why?" came a soft, timid voice.

Her head snaps up, her eyes widen as she stares at her son, her lips part and quiver.

"What?"

"Why?" repeats Avaric. Slowly, he turns once again to face his mother. "Why did you do it? Why did you allow such travesties to befall such an innocent soul? A girl who's only fault was being the heir to the Throne of Oz?"

"Avaric…you have to understand…times were trying back then…At that time…we didn't have much of a choice"

"And you aiding in enchanting the spell, which had imprisoned my friend in a loveless marriage to a woman he didn't love justified such!" snarls Avaric.

"Avaric" replies Lady Tenmeadows softly. Timidly, she reaches up and places a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. Slowly, Avaric's gaze rises up to stare into the tear filled eyes of his mother.

"I love her mother…I loved her…and she was taken away" whispers Avaric.

"Galinda?" whispers his mother.

"No…another" breathes Avaric.

"His daughter…but…she was just a babe when" starts Lady Tenmeadows.

"It didn't matter!" snarls Avaric. Shrugging away from his mother's touch, Avaric steps away towards the windows. Placing both hands on the sill, he rounds his back as he tries to gain control over his emotions, and his breathing.

"When I gazed upon her…when I first touched her fingers…I felt a spark…I just knew that we were meant to be together" whispers Avaric brokenly. Slowly, he turns back to face his mother, tears shimmering within his eyes, before fading beneath the folds of his rage. "I loved her…and I swore on that day. That I would do anything to ensure her life was happy. That she was protected from evil, from pain"

"Avaric" placates his mother.

"But you stole her away from me!" roars Avaric, as he points a menacing finger back at his mother.

"I"

"You and my brother…and _her _took the love of my life away from me! Do you know what they did to her mother?" asks Avaric darkly.

Unable to speak, Lady Tenmeadows shook her head. Her eyes widen, as Avaric stalks towards her, his eyes narrow, blazing with hells fire.

"She was molested…beaten and raped daily by the man she believed to be her _father_" spat Avaric.

"No" whimpers his mother.

"He beat her daily Mother, starved her half to death. He whipped her body, broke her bones and burned her precious skin. He allowed _other _men to come to the house, and have their way with her. At the tender age of four! She had strangers beating her body, raping her!" growls Avaric.

Scared, Lady Tenmeadows slowly starts to back away from her son, the look of fear, sparkling within her eyes. She had no idea, the sins the atrocities to which Elphaba had endured in her childhood. It sickened her. Her very soul twisted and her heart ached. A child of such innocence, being subjected to such brutality.

"And when she was nine…and the Gale Force started snooping around Munchkin Manor…Frex stole her away. Took her back to the City of Emeralds…to the Shadow District where he sold her to a Merchant. A Merchant who peddled her out to the masses!" roars Avaric.

"Lurline above" whispers his mother.

"She was raped and beaten by the men…her body sold to the masses! She was starved. Forced to sleep on the freezing earth, sometimes in her own piss and feces! Nothing to keep her warm, nothing to comfort her! She lost her ability to speak, to _be _a human being!" snarls Avaric.

"No…no you lie!" shrieks his mother.

"Do I? Ask your beloved son Avarice…he frequented her often in the City…he witnessed the atrocities himself, and bragged about them later"

"But…that's impossible"

"What is mother…you know something more don't you? Tell me" growls Avaric.

By now, Avaric stood toe to toe with his mother, his dark gaze, glared down at his mother, quivering in fear and revulsion beneath him. Her slender arm reached across the table, her fingers grasping the fine wood. The other, lay placid against the glass surface.

"I" starts Lady Tenmeadows.

"Tell me…now! Redeem yourself before you too, are sent to the Eternal Abyss of Hell!" snarls Avaric.

"Madame Morrible promised to not harm the child!" screams Lady Tenmeadows.

"Madame Morrible…the Wizard's Grand Vizier? But…why would-"

"She wanted Elphaba out of the way" replies his mother, her voice timid, and soft.

"Why?" asks Avaric gently.

Shaking her head, Lady Tenmeadows turns her gaze away from her son's as tears shimmered within her eyes.

"Why!" roars Avaric.

"Because of her power!"

"Her. Power?"

"Yes…"

"I don't" starts Avaric.

"Madame Morrible foresaw it all in her crystal ball. Elphaba would rise, as one of the most powerful sorceress's Oz had ever seen…More powerful than Morrible and Lurline. She would cast away the Shadow's. The darkness from this realm, and head Oz in the path towards Light" explains his mother.

"But…Elphaba has no powers" replies Avaric gently.

"She was born with them. They just didn't manifest until she was older"

"So…Morrible planned all this?" asks Avaric. "The Shadow's descending upon the land…the Darkness swallowing Oz whole?" asks Avaric.

"She came to us with a proposition…telling your father and I, that if we aided in this mission. We would be rewarded tenfold, with power and riches unimaginable" explains his mother.

"Riches? Why? Were one of the richest families in the City of Emeralds?" asks Avaric.

"Not at that time. Your father's businesses were floundering. We were losing money. Our house was about to be taken from us…and I had just given birth to the two of you. We would have been thrown in the streets, or worse, in Southstairs" explains his mother.

"So…you struck a deal with Morrible in exchange for money?" asks Avaric incredulously.

"At that time we were desperate! I couldn't live like that Avaric! Out on the streets, peddling for food! Not sure when the next meal would come! Worrying about keeping the both of you fed and clothed! I couldn't!" cries his mother, as she turns to stare back at her son.

"So you sold your soul to the devil to ensure us a prosperous life…and condemning another to hell?" asks Avaric darkly.

"Yes"

"Why Avarice…why was he more involved?" asks Avaric.

"Your father…and Madame Morrible knew of your affections towards the emerald child. I remained blissfully unaware. He knew that if you were to get involved…he feared you would run off and warn the Wizard of his plot"

"How does Lady Galinda factor into this?" asks Avaric.

"Galinda wasn't involved in the plot. Her mother was. She promised to help in stowing the child away"

"And her reward?" asks Avaric.

"A chance for her daughter to not only be tutored by Morrible herself when she came of age, but also the title of Grand Vizier" explains his mother.

"Fiyero?" asks Avaric.

"An innocent bystander"

"Not so when his heart was forced to love another" growls Avaric.

"Morrible knew that Fiyero would fall in love with the Princess…and that he would have some plot in the whole downfall of the Shadows. So…with Morrible's help. She concocted a potion that would enchant Fiyero's heart and mind, to forget about Elphaba"

"And focus on Galinda instead" growls Avaric.

"Haven't you…or Lady Upland any heart! You can't force someone to love another!" roars Avaric.

Slowly, Lady Tenmeadows turns to stare back at her son.

"You speak to one already imprisoned within those very walls"

"You? And father?" asks Avaric softly.

"It was a marriage of convenience. One plotted by my own parents, and his. A contract to strengthen ties between the Gillikin and the City of Emeralds" explains Lady Tenmeadows.

"All this time…I thought" whispers Avaric.

"Your father loves me as much as he does a glass of brandy…he would rather be out screwing some whore of the night…then lay with me in our marriage bed. It's a fate, a life, I accepted" explains Lady Tenmeadows.

Slowly, she rises back on her feet. Her eyes never leave her son's as she steps over to him. Gently, her hand rises up and cups the side of her son's face. A soft smile, tugs across her slender lips.

"A life…not chosen for you" replies Lady Tenmeadows.

"Mother" whispers Avaric.

"Go to her…the wheels of fate are turning. And I fear…then end is near. Hurry now, and save the woman you love" whispers his mother.

"I don't know where they had taken her"

"To the place where it all began…where the Nightmares first stepped foot onto this plain…Colwen Grounds"


	22. The Stand Off

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 22

The Stand Off

_AN: hello! Another new chapter! Yeah! Lol. Not much longer, and this story will be finished. Thank you all so much for staying with this story, your continued support means the world to me! I love you guys! Just a warning, this chapter will be a little graphic. Huge shoutouts to elphiesglinda for one, being the first to review the last chapter! Thank you! Fae the Queen, Lol, don't count your chickens before they hatch. Lol. Thank you so much for the review! TBlewis, You'll get your answer to that at the final chapter. Thank you for reviewing and staying with this story! ComingAndGoingByBubble, I'm glad you liked Lady Tenmeadows, and sorry, I apologize but that really wasn't her "official" title. Technically, her title is a Meagrave. So, sorry for the mistake. L8lytwner, girl, has anyone ever told you your sarcasm is a lot like Elphaba's? Lol, thank you so much for the review! You so totally rock! Alright, again new chapter. I hope you all enjoy and the next one may be up either later tonight, or the latest Sunday night. Thank you again. God Bless!_

The Wizard stood rigid; his eyes all but stared back at the blonde, panting before him. His silver blue eyes sparkled in the flickering candlelight surrounding him. A flicker of something, flashed within his eyes, before fading within the majestic pools of silver and blue; silent warriors, battling for control.

"What…what did you say?" whispers the Wizard.

"Your Ozness-"

"Oscar" interrupts the Wizard.

"Oscar?" repeats Galinda. Frowning, she tilts her head slightly to the side, as her dark cerulean eyes stared back at the Wizard, the man whom she had looked up to her entire life, stand before her, pain shimmering within his eyes.

"That's my name…Oscar"

"Oscar…was your daughter…green?" repeats Galinda softly.

"Yes…yes she was…a beautiful emerald green" replies Oscar, a soft, watery smile crested along his lips as his eyes lowered to the floor. Absently, his hands tangled together against his chest. "She was beautiful…absolutely gorgeous…with ethereal green skin and raven hair…soft as silk and black like ebony. Her eyes held warmth that just cascaded over your body, washing away the ice"

"Chocolate" whispers Galinda.

"I…I beg your pardon" questions Oscar, his head immediately snaps up to stare wide, at the blonde, shifting uneasily from one foot to the next. Her head was casted down to the ground; her golden curls fell over her face, hiding her features. Her hands wound loosely around her back, and fingers laced, rested at the small of her back.

"How…how do you know that?" asks Oscar.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes flicker up to stare teary-eyed back at the Wizard, the man, the legend, who brought Oz out of darkness, who guided the people into the prevalence of freedom, who offered her a future of insurmountable power and riches, fame and above all else, immortality.

"How do you know?" asks Oscar again, raising his voice.

He knew better than to get his hopes up. After all, since his precious daughter vanished into the silence of the night. Many, who sought the Wizard's generous reward, came bearing tidings of false news. For him, his heart simply could not take any more disappointment.

"Because" starts Galinda, turning to look away.

"Yes?" asks Oscar, as he takes a cautious step towards the now trembling blonde.

It was obvious she was struggling, fighting an inner battle only the blonde knew. His heart went out to her, but at the same time, all he cared about, all he desired, was hearing the information the blonde held, in regards to his daughter. For if what she says is true, then this woman, this girl, may hold the key to unlocking the prison to which he had been casted down in, all those years ago.

Slowly, Galinda looked back up at the Wizard. Tears sparkled within her eyes, and her lips trembled. Gracefully, her hand rose up to her chest, her fingers curled in a loose fist.

"I've seen her" whispers Galinda.

"Where?" asks Oscar breathlessly.

Fiyero couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Wizard's daughter, Elphaba was _the _Wizard's daughter! The lost Princess who vanished into the folds of darkness eighteen years ago? Before the Shadows fell upon the Land of Oz? _She _was the one the Shadows sought out, who the Darkness desired to capture her, and use her power for their own sick, twisted means?

Clenching his teeth, Fiyero forced his body to relax, his eyes glared icily back at Frex, who's hand slowly trails down Elphaba's waist, and stops just at the edge of her center.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" roars Fiyero. Enraged, he takes a step towards Frex, ready to pounce on the man, the monster who dared molest an angel of light.

"One more step and I end her existence!" threatens Frex, as he viciously pushes the barrel of the gun against her temple.

Fiyero watches, as Elphaba winces against the pain. A small whimper slips past her lips, as Frex's fingers venture further to between her legs. His thick fingers delve beneath the folds of silk, eliciting a shriek of horror to rip past Elphaba's lips.

Frantic, Elphaba thrashes against Frex's hold, only to find the man's grasp tighten around her, choking the air from her lungs.

A flick of the wrist, and a edge of a blade, is pressed against her abdomen, stilling not only the green girl, but Fiyero as well. His heart leaps into his throat, as a small trickle of blood, rippled down Elphaba's abdomen, staining the fabric beneath, and splattering to the ground in crimson raindrops.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Enraged, Fiyero leaps towards Elphaba, but just as his fingers were within reach, a strong arm wound around his waist. A gasp and Fiyero is flung back.

"Yero!" screams Elphaba.

Fiyero's body slams into the wall, a sickening symphony of bones cracking, splintering echoes' within her ears, making her tremble. Angrily, she tries to writhe herself free from Frex's hold.

Crumpling to the ground, Fiyero weakly lifted his head off the floor. The world spun before his eyes, as his senses vaguely registered the feel of something warm, and sticky, dripping from the back of his head.

Nausea swirled within his brain, as an agonizing throbbing, pounded within his head. Lowering his head to the ground, Fiyero lurched, before spilling all the contents from his stomach.

Elphaba watched, horrified, as the contents of his stomach spilled around him, blood tinged within the bile, glistening within the sunlight. His wheat gold hair fell around him, masking the pain, and the hot sting of tears cresting along the edges of his eyes.

Gasping, his arm slowly wrapped around his stomach, as his body gave one last lurch, ridding his body of all he had consumed hours before this fateful journey.

"How befitting…a Winkie Savage…laying in his own puke" sneers Frex. Growling, he turns to nuzzle the side of Elphaba's neck. Pressing a kiss, his hand holding the blade rises up and grabs at her breast, twisting the nipple hidden beneath the fabric.

A yelp of pain slipped past Elphaba's lips before silencing within the confines of the room. The glint of the knife, half bathed in her blood, glistens up at her.

The hand wrapped around her waist loosens, as his fingers once again trail down to the hidden valley between her legs. The small wisps of broken fabric move, as Frex's fingers delve deeper.

"No!" whimpers Elphaba.

Weakly, Fiyero raises his head. His eyes glare back at the man standing before him.

"Avarice" breathes Fiyero through clenched teeth.

Smirking, Avarice reaches down and grabs a hold of Fiyero's collar. With a hard yank, he forces Fiyero back up on wobbly feet.

His fist clenched, reaches back, before punching the Prince hard in the face, breaking his jaw, and splitting his lip.

Stumbling, Fiyero crashes into the wall. Spinning, he bends forward as the searing pain ripples down his already weakened body. His breathes come in short, gasps, his lungs burn and his head throbs. His vision blurs, before focusing again.

Too late, Avarice's fist slams into his gut, making him lurch, and the breath to be stolen from his lungs. He stood there, eyes wide in shock, mouth agape, no breath slipped past his bleeding lips. A fire, burned within his gut, charring his insides.

Smiling, Avarice pulls back, before punching Fiyero once more in the gut and chest.

An explosion of pain and Fiyero collapses to the ground. His hand immediately flies up to his burning chest. It was nigh to impossible to draw in breath. The fire within, ignited, burning him from the inside.

He knew this feeling. His ribs were more than likely broken. How many, he wasn't sure. All Fiyero cared about, all he could focus on, was the agonizing pain, and the fear of trying, fighting to draw breath into his beaten body.

The gunshot wound he had received, though healed, still lingered, weakening him. The fury of fists was not helping his injuries. One impact, ripped open the magickally healed bullet hole, the Mirabelle had managed to patch up.

Blood poured from his body. His legs buckle beneath him. Toppling to the ground, Fiyero watched as the blood, his blood poured from his wound.

"Yero!...Yero!" screams Elphaba.

He vaguely could hear her voice, for all sounds echoed around him. It was like he was in a tunnel, and all sounds, all noise, all light, swirled, before plummeting into the never ending void of darkness.

A scream ripped free from Elphaba's lips, as Frex viciously pushed his fingers inside of her. Instantly, her body stiffened, feeling his fingers move within her. Her voice trembled, and her breathes came in short, panting gasps.

"Shhh my freak…there there…enjoy the sensations" soothes Frex.

Avarice turns, and glares back into Elphaba's wide, empty eyes. Smirking, he turns around and kicks Fiyero hard in the chest, cracking a few more ribs, and breaking two more.

"Fae" gasps Fiyero.

"I should make you suffer for what you've done to her" growls Avarice, as he leans down. His fingers grasp around Fiyero's neck, choking what little air the Prince had managed to draw within his body.

With a snarl, he lifts Fiyero high off the ground. His jaw clenches, as his fingers tighten around his neck.

"Who" gasps Fiyero.

"You never deserved her!" roars Avarice.

With that, he throws Fiyero towards the far wall. Kythargian and Elphaba wince, as Fiyero's body slams into the wall with a sickening splat.

Storming over to him, he reaches down and once again grabs at Fiyero's neck. Yanking him up, he turns and throws him against another wall.

"You never appreciated the _angel _who you swore to love and protect!"

"Galinda" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" coughs Fiyero.

Both Frex and Avarice smile, as Fiyero coughs up blood. It wouldn't be too much longer, and the Winkie Prince's body would cave against the assault. Then finally, there would be no one standing in their way to their path towards glory.

Laughing, Frex turns and starts to suck on Elphaba's neck, his fingers, never skip a beat as they plunge violently within her. His other hand reaches up, and grabs hard onto her breast.

"She should have been mine!" roars Avarice, as he hurls Fiyero towards another wall. A large splatter mark stains the wall where his back and head, collided.

"She deserved someone who would love her…cherish her! You never did!" snarls Avarice, as he kicks Fiyero hard in the gut, ripping open the bullet wound.

"G…Galinda" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

"Yes…Galinda…the woman who _you _were supposed to love! Instead you went cavorting about with this freak!" roars Avarice.

An insane glint sparkled within Avarice's eyes as his hands reached down to his belt buckle. With a sneer, he un-sheaths the dagger, half hidden beneath the folds of his shirt.

Stepping towards Fiyero, he kneels down beside him. His free hand reaches out and tangles within Fiyero's bloodstained hair. Yanking hard, he forces Fiyero's head to rise up and stare back into his eyes.

"You never deserved her…but now…with you out of the way. Galinda will realize her feelings for me" smiles Avarice.

"Avarice…I feel sorry for you" whispers Fiyero weakly.

Pulling Fiyero closer, he glares. Their faces were mere inches apart, as the two men glared back into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you in hell" growls Avarice.

"Not before you" growls Fiyero weakly.

A gasp, and Avarice's eyes bulge. Slowly, his eyes dip down to his chest. There, he sees Fiyero's hands clasped around the dagger, his own were hidden beneath Fiyero's bloody fingers.

Somehow, Fiyero had reached up and grasped onto the handle. And, whilst the two glared at each other, he had managed to twist the blade around without Avarice noticing.

The dagger was plunged hilt deep into his blackened heart. Crimson blood poured from beneath the blade, staining the gold, ornate handle.

Unable to speak, Avarice gives Fiyero one last whispered glare, before falling back, his body slid free from the blade, and crumpled to the ground, dead. His empty eyes stared dead up at the ceiling, a silent scream, danced along his pale lips.

"Fiyero!" screams Elphaba.

Shaken from his thoughts, Fiyero's head snaps up to glare back at Frex, standing rigid before him, his hand stills from within Elphaba's body, the other, remains loosely grasped around her breast. His eyes, screamed back of the fury, ignited within his mind.

"You…you bastard!" screams Frex.

Roaring, Frex took the blade and twisting it in the air, plunged it hilt deep into Elphaba's gut.

"No!" screams Fiyero.

At that moment, the door crashed open. Frex and Fiyero spin around, each on guard at the newcomer who had decided to joint his game of wits.

Avaric stood at the threshold, his eyes wide in horror at the sight of his brother, lying dead in a sea of blood, his ornate dagger plunged hilt deep into his heart.

"Avarice" whispers Avaric.

"He did it!" snarls Frex.

Viciously, he pulls the dagger from Elphaba's body, and pointing the bloodstained point at Fiyero, slowly started to back away.

It was, at that moment, that Avaric noticed the blood pouring from Elphaba's body. His heart leaps within his chest, seeing the emerald beauty's body begin to shake violently against Frex; her beautiful emerald skin turns a lackluster emerald.

"Elphaba" whispers Avaric.

"He stabbed her! He's insane! He killed your brother then stabbed Elphaba!" snarls Frex.

Avaric eyes the bloodstained tip of the dagger, trembling within his clenched hands. A gun, occupied his other hand. The hammer was pushed back, ready to fire the bullet that could very well any of the occupant's life.

Slowly, he turned back to stare at Fiyero. A soft gasp slipped past his lips, seeing the Prince bloody, and bruised before him. Blood poured from a wound on his chest. Whether it was fresh or old, Avaric couldn't tell. But he did know, was that Fiyero had been on the receiving end of one hell of a bad beating. And if his brother was involved, then so be it. The end; in his mind, justified the means.

Inwardly, he didn't particularly enjoy the fact that his brother, his twin, laid dead before him. Yet at the same time, he would prefer him to be six feet beneath the ground, then roaming the Land of Oz, a darkened hunter, on the prowl to drag another innocent soul into the darkened depths of hell.

Giving Fiyero an unreadable look, Avaric turns and starts to slowly advance on Frex. His eyes never leaving the bloodstained dagger, nor the gun, trembling within the older man's hand.

"I believe you…give me the gun…and I'll help you end this" supplies Avaric.

"You…you traitor!" roars Fiyero.

"Shut it you Winkie Savage!" snarls Avaric, as he kicks Fiyero hard in the chest, before advancing on Frex.

"You know you have no hope of escape…you need my families connections to get you and that _aberration _as far from the Land as possible…trust me, and together, we'll conquer all of Oz. We'll rule them all. Just…give me the gun"

"Traitor!" coughs Fiyero.

Avaric's eyes flicker towards Elphaba. His heart stills, watching her body go limp in Frex's arms. If he didn't do something soon, then Elphaba will have little to no chance of surviving this horror.

"Come on Frex…you know you can trust me…you did my father…and my brother…trust me as well"

Avaric was but a step away, when a noise drew them away from each other. Instantly, their eyes snapped to the door. A groan slipped past Avaric's lips, seeing the one person he hoped to ever darken his door again, stand at the threshold.

"FiFi dearest…where are-"

Galinda stood frozen, her eyes wide, horror flickering within the darkness of her cerulean eyes.

Fiyero laid half sprawled on the ground, blood pouring from his wounds, and Elphaba, bent over, limp within Frex's arms. Her body was marred in violent bruises, gashes and lacerations. Whip marks crisscrossed over the front and back of her body. Blood poured from a stab wound, tainting her lackluster skin, a sickening rustic color. Her long raven hair fell over her body, in an ebony waterfall, concealing her face, nor whether or not she was conscious or not.

"FiFi!" Shrieks Galinda.

Not caring that a gun was now pointed at her head, Galinda sprinted over to Fiyero's side. Falling to her knees, her cream colored fingers "My love…what have they done to you" whispers Galinda.

"She did it!" snarls Frex.

Startled, Galinda turns. Her eyes widen as Frex pushes the barrel of the gun against Elphaba's temple.

"I" starts Galinda.

"Don't listen to him" chokes out Fiyero through clenched teeth.

"She stabbed your beloved. Out of jealousy…out of rage! She knows she can't have him so she was going to kill him!" lies Frex.

"Elphie…is this true?" whispers Galinda.

"No Glin no…it wasn't like that!" pleads Elphaba weakly.

"Well it was…sort of" replies Frex darkly.

"You…you tried to _kill _my husband!" snarls Galinda.

"Lynn" starts Fiyero, but is silenced as Galinda rises to her feet. In five quick strides, she storms over to Frex's side. Reaching back, she cracks Elphaba hard against the cheek, bruising her face.

Spatting in her face, Galinda reaches out and grabs the gun away from Frex. Turning, she aims the barrel of the gun at Elphaba's head. Rage bubbles within her eyes, as her fingers tremble against the trigger.

"You soulless bitch…how dare you hurt my FiFi" growls Galinda.


	23. The Point of No Return

I Fall

Into You

Chapter 23

The Point

Of No Return

_AN: I'm so, so sorry for how long this update took. Things have been kind of crazy around here, and as you all probably have noticed, inspiration kind of hit at awkward times. Big hugs to you all for staying with this story, and for being so patient. Thank you all, you don't know how much your continued support means to me. The large responses to not only this story, but the others are overwhelming. To the point that I just want to start crying! Without you guys, I wouldn't be here, writing. In truth, I would have given up a long time ago, stopped writing and have removed myself from fanfiction. Thank you all so much. I love you all! Huge shoutouts go to Fae the Queen! Thank you first of all, for being the first to review the last chapter! And second, thank you so much for your continued support in not only this story, but the others as well. Lol, put the gun down Fae the Queen, put it down…down. Good girl. Lol. Thank you so much, BIG HUGS TO YOU! Thank you for your support! TBlewis, No, you can't kill Galinda. She still has a role to play. Lol. Like Fae the Queen, put the gun, or whatever weapon you have down. Thank you so much for your review and you're continued support! You so totally rock! elphiesglinda, hello! Your review left me in stitches! Thank you for your review and for staying with this story, and the others! Your support means a lot! Ozian-in-Australia, gooday mate! Lol, sorry, couldn't help myself. Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I'm honored that you like this story so much. L8lytwner, Girl! Ahh, I love you! Lol. You such a peach! I loved your review! You made me laugh so hard, I had tears in my eyes! Thank you so much! ComingAndGoingByBubble! The Master, I bow to you! Thank you so much for your review and continued support. Authors like you and everyone else are a real gem. Thank you so much!_

_ Alright, sorry for how short this chapter is, but have to save some good stuff for the next one right? Lol. The next posting will be soon, course, it could come faster with a lot of reviews. Wink, wink. Just kidding you all. Love you guys, God Bless!_

_**Also, for those reading this story, check out these amazing authors stories! Everyone mentioned here are freaking AMAZING writers! Their stories are real treasures so go and read their stuff!**_

Her mind went blank, standing there, staring at the woman, the witch, who had appeared in her life, like mist upon a crystal pond, slowly evaporating beneath the gilded rays of the golden dawn.

Her fingers trembled, staring back into empty chocolate. So many emotions flickered within her dark, cerulean eyes. Tears pooled within, making the shattered shard of light and dark blues, shimmer against the bubbling crystal dew.

Her heart trembled within her chest, her throat tightened and her stomach twisted. The barrel of the gun trembled, the hammer, itching to be fired.

Fiyero grunted, and wincing, weakly rose to his feet. Biting back a scream of pain, Fiyero's hands flew to his chest. His fingers curled against the agonizing throbbing from his broken and shattered ribcage; pounding in time with his heart.

His wheat hair fell over his bangs, darkening his appearance. His lips thinned, curled at the edges, showing the tips of his blood stained teeth.

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, tangling with his hair. The dew of his sweat, mingled with crimson pearls, turning the blood a sickening pink color, trailed down his face, cresting at his chin, and trembling, before falling to the ground, and splattering into tiny, crystal shards, evaporating into the floorboards beneath.

Kythargian watched helplessly from the wall. Her jaw clenched, and her heart raced. Her desire to rise, and aid the Prince in his quest to save the green woman from the hands of Darkness, ignited within her chest.

Her eyes narrowed, and her paws fisted. Grunting, she pulled against the chains, binding her to the wall. Rivulets of blood, dripped from her wrists. The metal of the cuffs, scrapped against her golden fur, tinting it a rustic color.

She bit her lip against the pain, as she continued to pull against the chains. The throbbing of her wrists, could not equate to the pain, rippling across her heart.

She didn't like being helpless, nor did she like having to sit back, and watch helplessly from the sidelines. She may have been a Doctor, but she was also a Lion, and a Warrior to the Cause. She fought for the rights to the Helpless One's, and she would gladly lay down her life, for those who could not.

A scream, pierced the silence. The people held at a standstill, turned, and watched in shock, as the Lioness ripped the chains from the wall. Plaster and pieces of wood flew in all directions. The chains fell to the ground, clanking as each link, hit the hardwood floor.

Huffing, Kythargian rose to her feet, her golden eyes narrowed, glared back at Frex. Standing tall, she threw down her paws. As she did, ebony claws sprang out, and glimmered in the sunlight.

"Let the green girl go!" snarls Kythargian.

"You wish to prove your loyalty to me?" snarls Frex, as he turns back to face Galinda. The knife clutched between his fingers rise, and press against Elphaba's neck, forcing the green girls head up.

A thin line of crimson appeared where the blade of the knife, pressed against her flesh. Crimson bubbled to the surface, dripping over the blade, and down her chest and splatters to the ground.

Galinda's eyes snap back to Frex. Her breath hitches within her throat, seeing the blade against Elphaba's neck, a thin line of blood dripping from a slice wound.

Her heart fluttered within her chest, and her mind raced. This was quickly spiraling out of control. Inwardly, the blonde shook. She was already so far in this chaos, barely scratching at the walls, struggling to climb her way out. Could she descend further into the eternal abyss of this darkened oubliette or would she lose her hold, and fall into the darkness.

"What?" quivers Galinda.

Grinning, Frex half turns to face Kythargian. The blade pressed against Elphaba's neck is flicked away. The bloody tip no points towards Kythargian's heart.

"Kill her" snarls Frex, his voice was dark, and cold.

The sunlight crested over the horizon of the emerald hilltops overlooking Munchkinland, and surrounding Colwen Grounds in a cover of thick mist.

A man sitting upon a stead appears. Elegantly, his stallion of ebony trots to the edge. His silver blue eyes glared down at Colwen Grounds. A snarl, slipped free between his clenched lips.

Turning, he faced his men, a large contingent of warriors, of men loyal to the Wizard, and those who fought in his name, the Nameless One's, the Animals, and Rebels stood before the Wizard, all dressed in suits of dark and light silver. The emblazoned Z inside the O insignia on their chests glowed in the sunlight.

The man, the Wizard, the King to the Land of Oz, stared back at his men, The Army of Oz. Beating within each warrior's heart, beat the desire, to storm the grounds of Colwen Grounds, and rescue the Princess, the Jewel of Oz, from the hands of Darkness.

Reaching around his waist, the Wizard withdrew his sword. Holding it up high, he addressed his men.

"Ozian's…today we battle not just for freedom, but for peace! Today, we march upon those who threaten the peace of Oz, who threaten the live those born into this world!"

A great cheer rang throughout the Valley, as the men, the Gale Force, the Nameless Ones and the Animals cheered, raising their swords, and weapons of destruction high in the air. This was the day of Reckoning, the day each of these brave warrior's had been waiting for.

"We march not only in Her name… but in the name of all that is Good in this world! Today, we take back the Light. Today, Darkness shall fall, the Shadows shall fade, and the peace shall once again be restored to our illustrious lands!" roars the Wizard.

Another great cheer rang out. Smiling, the Wizard turned once more, and all but glared down at the fortress, the prison cell, holding his daughter captive.

Today he would get his daughter back. Today the Darkness that had descended down upon the land shall fall, and the Light of Oz, shall once again be restored.

He only prayed, that it wasn't too late, to make right what was wronged, almost a century ago.

"Elphaba" whispers the Wizard.

"I" stammers Galinda. Her body visibly trembled before Frex. Her heart jackhammered within her chest.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Frex, demanding her to end the life of the Lioness?

"Prove your loyalty to me! Kill her! Do it, do it now! Or you have condemned yourself a traitor, and shall die with your husband!" roars Frex.

She couldn't allow that. No matter what transpired between Fiyero and her, she couldn't risk, putting her beloved's life in danger. She still loved him, with all her heart. Even if _he _no longer loved her.

Closing her eyes, she stilled her nerves. The gun, shaking violently within her clenched fingers, stilled. Slowly, her eyes drifted open. The fear sparkling within vanished. Determination shimmered within, freezing the Lioness's heart.

"Glin…no" whispers Elphaba weakly.

Her head snapped toward Elphaba. Her eyes darkens, seeing Elphaba stare at her, silent pleadings, sparkled within her empty eyes.

For a second, her heart skipped a beat. Elphaba's skin was turning a sickening pale color. Her body almost seized against Frex's body, the blood from her wound, was slowing. She was dying.

Growling, Galinda stepped towards Elphaba. Raising the gun up, she fired it at Elphaba.

The gunshot rang out throughout the Manor, echoing within the Valley. Immediately, the Wizard's head snapped to attention. His eyes widened, as horror gripped his heart.

A gunshot, a gun was fired.

"Elphaba" whispers Oscar. His throat clenched, and his heart twisted. Silently, he prayed for the life of his daughter, hoping, the gunshot had not met its intended target.

It was, at that point that movement surrounding Colwen Grounds, caught the Wizard's attention.

A dark figure slowly stalked out of the shadows. A woman, hidden beneath the thick folds of an ebony cloak approached, and her head, hidden beneath the heavy folds of her hood.

Behind her, the Shadow's, creatures of Darkness, slithered out of the darkness. Their massive talons gleamed in the sunlight. Their crimson eyes glowed like Hell's fire at the Army of Oz.

"Reveal yourself!" roars the Wizard, as he points the tip of his sword, towards the figure.

"Why your _Great Ozness_" growls the figure. Oscar watches shocked, as the figure bows dramatically before him, its long arms sweeps out in front of it, in a grand flourish. "Do you not recognize me?"

"Morrible" whispers Oscar.

The figure cackles. Thick fingers rise and curl around the edge of the hood. Folding it back, the figures true identity is revealed.

"Morrible. What is this treachery!" roars the Wizard.

"Why your Ozness…are you really that thick to not have figured Us out?" asks Morrible darkly.

"You…you're the reason?" starts Oscar.

"Why your precious daughter vanished…why the Shadows descended upon Oz…why Darkness reigns. Yes…It was Us…We are the Dark One's. The Keepers of the Night, and the Warriors of Destruction" snarls Morrible.

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?" asks Morrible. Dramatically, she turns her head to the side, and cupping her ear, leans toward the Wizard.

"Why! Why have you taken her away from me!" demands the Wizard.

"Your daughter is the reason why the Shadows nearly disappeared from this land…why Darkness nearly faded from the hearts of its Citizens"

"Elphaba…but she has no power!" replies Oscar incredulously.

"Ah…but that's where you're wrong. Your daughter is the Light…the Keeper of Peace and the Bringer of Hope. The Crowned Jewel of Oz. She is…" starts Morrible.

"More powerful than you…isn't she"

"Yes…your _daughter _is Light incarnate. The most powerful sorceress Oz has ever seen. She would have brought destruction down upon the heads of those who fought for the Darkness" replies Morrible Darkly.

"So you stole her away. And hid her from the eyes of Oz"

"Not I…my helpers" smiles Morrible.

"Who?" quivers Oscar.

"I believe you know them as…the Margreaves…the Upland's…and to a certain extent…the Tiggular's" smiles Morrible.

"The most prominent families in Oz" whispers Oscar.

"Each family, played an intricate part…each lying out their hands on the table" smiles Morrible wickedly.

"What have you promised them?" growls the Wizard.

"Riches…power beyond imagination…and immortality. A place by our side…in the Darkness" hisses Morrible.

"You black hearted bitch! You destroy lives…break the hearts of the innocent and for what? Profit? Power!" roars The Wizard.

"No…I merely am a pawn in the whole game of cat and mouse…I work for a much higher cause" smiles Morrible.

"Who?" asks Oscar.

"You'll soon find out" sneers Morrible.

"Surrender Morrible…end this now. Before more lives are lost!" demands the Wizard.

"Casualties. Lives wasted…easy to replace" smiles Morrible.

"We don't have to do this Morrible" warns the Wizard.

"Oh…I think we do" smiles Morrible.


	24. Sacrifice of the Heart

I Fall

Into You  
Chapter 24

A Sacrifice

Of the Heart

AN: Yeah the last chapter! Whoot! Alright, please don't kill me! If you don't and there's enough review's I may just post a default chapter, an epilogue. Lol. Thank you all for all your support and wonderful reviews! You guys rock! I want to give huge shout outs to ComingAndGoingByBubble, RavenCurls, TBLewis, Fae the Queen, elphiesglinda, LifeinWatercolor, L8lzytwner and Melanie for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Everyone here on fanfiction, please check out these awesome authors stories! There stories are awesome and are what inspired me to join fanfiction.

Thank you again and God bless! New updates for Bro'mance and The Pearl of Oz coming soon!

The smoke slowly cleared, allowing the occupants of the small room first hand, to the chaos ignited by the hammer of the gun. A loud gasp and all fell silent. The smell of blood was pungent, filling the air and making the petite blonde's stomach to twist. Her body trembled. Slowly, her fingers loosened around the handle of the gun.

The gun slipped away, falling to the ground, a thundering crack resounds, before silence once again fills the room. Trembling, Galinda slowly backed away from the bodies, lying crumpled before her feet.

She backs away, until her body hits something hard, yet soft. Slowly, her head turns, and looking over her shoulder, stares into the enraged eyes of her husband, Fiyero, standing behind her.

"FiFi" squeaks Galinda.  
Growling, Fiyero reached out, and grabbed hard onto Galinda's shoulders. Spinning her around, he shook her.

Rage filled his heart, rage for the injustice dealt upon the emerald beauty that was but an innocent bystander in this war for power and greed. Rage at his wife, his fool-hearted, wife who allowed jealousy to cloud her mind, and act in a brief flicker of madness.

"What have you done!" roars Fiyero.

"FiFi…I" starts Galinda.

"Why Galinda why! How could you! You killed an innocent! And for what! To quell the jealousy raging through your blackened heart!" roars Fiyero.

"Fiyero" starts Kythargian.

Inwardly, the Lioness couldn't fault Fiyero for being so enraged at his wife. And yet a part of her, a small part of her, understood why. For she was desperate, seeking any kind of condolence that she could get her hands on. She was lost, and frightened, at the prospect of losing the man she had fought tooth and nail, to make hers.

"You black hearted bitch!" roars Fiyero. Reaching back, Fiyero slapped Galinda hard across the face.

Instantly, Fiyero let his grip loosen around Galinda's shoulders. Coldly he watched as Galinda's body crumples to the ground in a mass of golden curls and frills of pink.

A small gasp, slipped past Galinda's quivering lips, feeling the pain pulse against her cheek. It was bruised, that much she could tell. Weakly, she forced her body on its side. Her head weakly rose, and her eyes drifted up to stare teary-eyed, at her husband, glowering down at her.

"FiFi please" pleads Galinda. Weakly, she reaches a delicate hand up towards Fiyero's fingers, resting placid by his side.

Feeling the tips of her fingers brush against his, Fiyero sneers and pulls his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me you harlot of Darkness! You killed the woman I loved!" roars Fiyero.

In a blink of an eye, Fiyero raises his hand up across his chest, the gleam of madness sparkling within his eyes. He bent his knee, and his hand quavered, ready to swing down and slap the blonde once again.

Seeing this, Kythargian rushed to Fiyero's side. Stepping in front of him, she spread her arms out, blocking Galinda from another hit to the face; though truthfully, the Lioness had felt some piece of gratification, seeing the Prince slap the spoiled princess in the face.

"Enough!" snarls the Lioness.

"Get out of my way Kythargian" growls Fiyero.

He was so blinded by his grief, by his rage, that he could not see what was happening behind him, for as Kythargian stood between Fiyero and Galinda, Elphaba, had slowly started to stir.

"There has been enough violence and bloodshed for one night…can't we let what be come to peace and leave it at that?" asks Kythargian gently.

"She killed Fae!" roars Fiyero. Angry, he stomps his foot as he points a menacing finger down towards Galinda's quivering form.

"And beating her will not bring your precious Fae back" snaps Kythargian.

"She killed her, she took my Fae away from me" growls Fiyero darkly.

"To save us all…look" speaks Kythargian, her voice was even, though inwardly, she was fighting back her own demons.

Stepping aside, Fiyero's eyes lower to the ground. Frex lays limp on top of Elphaba's body, blood saturating his back, where the bullet had gone through, piercing his heart, and severing his lungs.

Fiyero's eyes soften, gazing at the limp, pale form of Elphaba, lying curled on the ground. Her long raven hair tumbled over her shoulders, and face, veiling her away from the others sights. One arm laid in a sickening position over Frex's back, the other laid straight out in front of her, and bent at the wrist, allowing her emerald fingers to curl slightly within the puddle of blood surrounding them.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"If Galinda had not taken that shot…then Frex would have killed you all in cold blood, and taken Miss Elphaba to the ends of Oz…where no one would be able to find her…don't you see…she saved us…and her from a fate worse than death" consoles Kythargian.

Though he knew the Goat was right, he still did not want to believe it. He didn't want to think of living a life without Fae by his side, holding her tight within his arms, kissing her soft lips, making love to her in the moonlight, and birthing children born from their love.

His legs wobble, threatening to give at any moment. Stumbling back, he crashes into a nearby table. His hand reaches out and grasping onto a chair, pulls it beneath him, just before his legs buckle.

Sliding down into the chair, Fiyero rests the knobs of his elbows against his legs. Lowering his head, he allows his fingers to tangle within his blood soaked hair as the tear fall from his eyes.

Alone, he grieved for Elphaba, for Fae, for the emerald enchantress who magically appeared in his life, and was too quickly, taken out. Alone, he cried out his heartache, for the injustice wrought upon her innocent soul, for the abuse, the slavery, and the violence she endured during her short life-time.

Sniffling, Kythargian gently wiped away a stray tear from her eye. She hated that things had turned out this way, for she had hoped more than ever, that Fiyero would be able to reach Elphaba in time and save her. But alas, that was but a dream created by the fool-hearted, the weak-minded.

A gun shot knocked Kythargian from her thoughts. Timidly, she made her way over to the only window in this god-forsaken room. Leaning against the wall, she reached up and gently pulled the curtains away.

"What is it?" asks Avaric.

"The war has started…between the Wizard and the Shadows" replies Kythargian.

"The Wizard is here?" asks Avaric, shocked, his own heartache forgotten, for now. There would be plenty of time for him to grieve…later.

"Yes…it seems the Wizard has called upon the entire contingent of Gale Soldiers…the Animals…the Rebels…and of the Resistance to his aid" continues Kythargian.

"Is he winning?" asks Avaric.

"It is hard to say…casualties are heavy on either side" sighs Kythargian. Turning, she once again faces Avaric and the others. "I must go and tend to the wounded…you all stay here…a war is no place for grieving hearts"

Avaric watches, as Kythargian steps past him. Turning, he reaches a hand out towards the Lioness. Grabbing her shoulder, he forces the Lioness to stop and turn and face him once more.

"If the Wizard is close to losing the battle, then he will need every able body to rise to his cause"

"True…but you are wrought with grief over a love you could not attain" replies Kythargian, her tone was even, no emotion could be heard.

Startled Avaric steps back from the Lioness, her dark, golden eyes boring into his.

"How…how" stammers Avaric.

"I could see it in your eyes…your love for her was shimmering bright within your eyes…the heartache you hold, screams throughout the plains…I can feel your pain…and it is strong…earthshattering…you loved this girl…and she too for you" continues Kythargian.

Ashamed, Avaric lowers his gaze from the Lioness's, unable to take her scorching gaze any longer.

"I let her down…I knew my brother…my parents played an integral role in her disappearance and yet I did nothing to stop them….nor to rescue her from the horrors of life…I loved her…and yet I stood by and did nothing…what kind of a beast does that?" asks Avaric.

"One who was lost…but now found" replies Kythargian softly.

Avaric's head snaps up, his eyes stare wide into the Lioness's. He couldn't believe the words coming from the Sage's mouth, for they were wise beyond her years, and yet echoed truth that almost shattered his soul.

Bowing his head, he slowly stepped aside, allowing Kythargian to step past him. The ends of her robe billowed behind her, sweeping across the dust filled room.

Her eyes stared intensely back at Fiyero as she stepped past Frex's bleeding body. Suddenly, a hand reached out, and grasped hard onto the Lioness's ankle.

With a hard yank, Kythargian is pulled down to the floor. Crying out, Kythargian spun around, her golden eyes widen at the sight of Frex, lying on his stomach, both arms stretched above his head, the look of murder glistening within his darkened orbs.

"Were not finished here wench!" snarls Frex.

Grinding his teeth, he pulled the Lioness towards him.

"Fiyero!" cries Kythargian.

Jumping, Fiyero ran towards Kythargian's side. Reaching towards her outstretched paws, Fiyero hooks his fingers and pulls.

"Help me!" cries out Fiyero. The wounds and beatings he had received had weakened him. He simply did not have the strength he once held when he first came upon the scene.

Avaric, jerking upright, runs towards Fiyero. Falling to his knees, he reaches out and grabs hard onto Kythargian's paws.

Galinda watches, frightened as Avaric and Fiyero manage to pull Kythargian out of Frex's grip. Stumbling back the three crashes into the wall.

"Oh no" cries Galinda.

Movement catches her attention. Spinning around, Galinda watches as Frex rises weakly to his feet, Elphaba clutched tight in his arms. She hung limp in his arms, dead.

"Elphie!" screams Galinda. Reaching a hand out, Galinda's fingers barely brush against Elphaba's legs, before she is roughly pulled away by Frex.

Growling, Frex kicks Galinda in the head, before stumbling back, gun pressed against Elphaba's temple.

By this time, Fiyero, Avaric and Kythargian had jumped back on their feet, and were quickly advancing on Frex. Seeing the gun, the three stilled. Each one's muscles were tense, twitching, and itching to put this man six feet beneath the ground.

"Move out of my way!" roars Frex.

"No! Put her down!" yells Fiyero.

Laughing, Frex pulls Elphaba hard against his chest. The jolt makes her head jerk up and rest against his cheek. Smiling, he lowers his lips down and kisses her blood stained mouth.

"The little whore is coming with me!" snarls Frex. Viciously, he pushes the barrel of the gun against Elphaba's temple.

"Frex" starts Kythargian. Timidly, she takes a step towards the man, and arms raised fights to keep her voice even. "You know as well as I…that the injuries Miss Elphaba has endured will either kill her or has already…she is of no use to you either way…so why not leave her here…where her _friends _can bury her properly"

"You obviously don't know her as well as I" chuckles Frex. Sadistically, he racks his tongue over Elphaba's cheek, making her wince.

"She's a powerful sorceress…more powerful than Morrible could ever be. She can heal her injuries within an half hour…and live" sneers Frex.

"Impossible"

Fiyero and Avaric hang back, unsure to what method of madness the old Lioness was pulling. They didn't want to attack Frex, not when he had Elphaba in his arms. Nor with him holding the gun to her temple. The situation was pre-carious at best, and the only solution the Prince and Margreaves had, was wait for an opportunity to present itself. He only hoped it would sooner rather than later.

Outside, the Wizard's men were falling like flies, blood covered the ground, the bodies twisted and mangled beyond recognition. Morrible's forces, along with the Shadows were quickly overpowering his defenses. If a miracle didn't happen soon, then he feared the Shadows would win, and all of Oz would plummet further into the darkness.

He needed his daughter and he needed her bad. Only her magick was strong enough to shatter the Darkness, and rid Oz of the Shadows.

"Elphaba" whispers the Wizard

The pain slowly started to fade from her mind and body, a voice echoed within the realm of her conscious. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, dark chocolate stared absently at the world spinning around her.

Grinding her teeth, she clenched her eyes closed, forcing the pain, the nausea from her mind. Gasping, she forced her eyes open. Only then, did her mind register the feel of something cold, press against her temple.

"Well…look who decided to join out little party"

Stiffening Elphaba's eyes trailed from the gun, to stare frightened into stone cold eyes. Frex had her, the shot had failed.

_Galinda stood before Frex and Elphaba, her eyes never leaving the emerald witches eyes. They were haunted, defeated almost, yet a strange sparkle, shimmered within the oceans of chocolate and gold dust._

_ 'Fire the gun' echoed a voice in her mind._

_Gasping, Galinda stumbled back, her fingers trembling against the trigger of the gun._

_ 'Glin…please…fire the gun and end this…'_

_ 'Elphie?' echoed Galinda's voice in the vastness of space and darkness._

_ 'Please Galinda…this will never end, until one of us is dead…fire the bullet and end this' pleads Elphaba's voice in her mind._

_ 'I can't…I can't…I won't…kill you Elphie…not now…not when your salvation is so close!' cries Galinda._

_ 'Galinda…trust me…fire the gun…I shall do the rest'_

_ 'But'_

_ 'Do it now!'_

"_Glin…no" whispers Elphaba weakly._

_Her head snapped toward Elphaba. Her eyes darken, seeing Elphaba stare at her, silent pleadings, sparkled within her empty eyes._

_For a second, her heart skipped a beat. Elphaba's skin was turning a sickening pale color. Her body almost seized against Frex's body, the blood from her wound, was slowing. She was dying._

_Growling, Galinda stepped towards Elphaba. Raising the gun up, she fired it at Elphaba._

_The gunshot rang out throughout the Manor, echoing within the Valley. Immediately, the Wizard's head snapped to attention. His eyes widened, as horror gripped his heart._

_A gunshot, a gun was fired._

Frex stumbled back, his eyes wide as saucers. Galinda stood before him, an evil smirk etched on her lips.

"But…how?" stammers Frex.

"Elphie" replies Galinda.

Frex's body stiffens, as his mind wraps around the words the petite blonde had spoken. Of course, how in Oz could he have missed it? For when the gun was fired, he felt Elphaba shift beneath his grasp.

She had purposely shifted her body, so the bullet would pierce through her shoulder, and enter into his chest, killing him instantly. But what neither Elphaba, nor Galinda had counted on was Frex feeling that movement, and trying to adjust, hence allowing the bullet to rip past his chest and into his arm.

"Clever little _witch _aren't we" sneers Frex.

"Thank you" bows Galinda gracefully.

"It doesn't matter!" roars Frex. Angrily, he slams the gun hard against Elphaba's head, making her go limp within his arms. "She's mine and I'll be damned if I let her go now!"

"You've lost Frex…Elphaba remembers, and has learned how to control her magick" smirks Galinda.

"Even if you manage to escape…Elphaba will fight you and kill you" adds Fiyero darkly.

The Wizard fought bravely on the battlefield, swinging his massive sword, and parrying attacks made by the Orks, the demons of Darkness, and the Shadows.

He had just dodged an attack, and swinging his massive sword, ran his emerald blade through the heart of a Shadow. Glaring, he watched as the Shadow burst into plumes of black myst.

"Morrible!" roars the Wizard, as he whirls around.

His eyes fall upon the Wicked Witch, tormenting a Lion, and making its body twist and covert into gruesome positions. Hearing the Wizard's bellow, Morrible's head snaps up, a wicked sneer, slides across her face.

Flicking her wrist, the Lion is magickally hurled through the air; landing face first, into the blood soaked ground, dead; having landed on its neck, severing it.

"Why grand Wizard…come to tango?" asks Morrible, bowing before Oscar.

"You shall pay for what you've done to my daughter!" roars the Wizard.

"Oh pish posh I'd do it again…and with an evil bigger smile on my face" chortles Morrible.

"Die you miserable hag!" roars The Wizard.

Raising his sword high above his head, he brings it down, intent on severing Morrible's head from her body.

Morrible, sensing his attack, leaps to the ground, and rolls away, just as the blade slices through the air, missing her by a hair's length. Jumping to her feet, she mutters an incantation beneath her breath.

Rolling her hands in front of her, she throws her hands out as a beam of black magick shoots out towards the Wizard.

Caught off guard, the Wizard quickly raises his blood stained shield up, deflecting the blast of magick.

"Archers!" roars Oscar.

Behind him, a small contingent of archers appears, each with a bow made of quoxwood in their hands, an arrow clenched between their fingers, all aiming that the dark witches heart.

"Fire!" roars Oscar.

The arrows are released, piercing the air. Morrible makes no attempt to dodge them. Standing tall, she allows each arrow to plunge deep into her chest.

"Fire again!" roars Oscar.

Another round of arrows pierces the sky, plunging deep into the witch's body. Blood black as coal pours from the arrows, staining the shaft and the ground beneath her feet a sickening ebony color.

"Halt!" roars Oscar.

The Wizard, the Animals, and the Gale Forcers watch, as Morrible's body trembles and quakes. She stumbles, as a sickening gurgling sound escapes her lips.

This was it…this was the end of Morrible.

Pleased, Oscar starts to turn, but an icy cackle, freezes him in place. Slowly he turns. His eyes widen at the sight of Morrible standing tall, insanity flickers within her eyes.

"You think your pathetic arrows can defeat me!" roars Morrible.

Oscar watches, as Morrible clenches her claw like hands into tight fists. Her mouth closes, and her eyes narrow. A rumbling skips across the quiet battlefield.

Grinding her teeth, Morrible slowly raises her hands high above her head, and throwing her head back, screams. A sonic boom, and the arrows planted deep within her body expel outwards.

"Get down!" roars Oscar.

Throwing himself to the ground, the Wizard watches as the Animals, the Gale soldiers and even some of the minions on Morrible's side, fall to the ground dead, an arrow plunged deep within their hearts.

"Your pitiful weapons cannot destroy Us…We are all Powerful…for We are Death…We are Darkness….We are the Shadows who shall swallow this world!" roars Morrible.

"The Lord of the Shadows" whispers Oscar. Grinding his teeth, the Wizard weakly rises back on his feet. "It was you! You're the Lord of the Shadows!"

"Guilty as charged" smirks Morrible.

"My Oz" whispers Oscar.

"Say goodbye to your precious existence! For only the Light of Oz is powerful enough to eradicate me and my beautiful Shadows! Say goodbye to your beloved in the afterlife! For that is exactly where I shall be sending you!" roars Morrible.

The Wizard, and the few survivors to the carnage stand frozen, watching as Morrible's hands reach out in front of her, an energy ball slowly appears between her fingers, slowly growing bigger and bigger, and lighting up the darkness surrounding them.

"Sweet Oz" whispers Oscar.

"Move or I kill her now!" roars Frex.

Fiyero, Galinda, Avaric and Kythargian watched helplessly, as Frex pushed the end of the barrel against Elphaba's temple. His arm around her neck tightens, choking the air from her lungs.

"Let her go! Roars Fiyero.

For a moment, Fiyero and Elphaba stared into each other's eyes. A silent pleading, whispered within Fiyero's ear, pleadings to just let her go, and save themselves from the Darkness falling over Oz.

_No Fae…I won't leave you in the hands of this monster!_

_ Please Yero…it's the only way…_

Unseen by Frex, Fiyero's hand slowly drops to his side. His dark sapphire eyes glare back into Frex's, as his hand swiftly moves to his back pocket.

_I'm not losing you again_

Slowly, his fingers delve deep into his pocket, until the meats of his thumb and pointer hit something hard, and cold. A wicked smile, slides across Fiyero's face, as he slowly pulls the object hidden within his pocket out.

_Yero please run!_

"I won't lose you…not now or ever" growls Fiyero.

"FiFi?" whispers Galinda.

In a blink of an eye, Fiyero raises the blade. Twisting it in his hands, he lowers it, until the tip pointed at Frex's black heart, and the serrated edge, pressed against his cheek, cutting it slightly as he held it tight within his fingers.

"Die miserable bastard!" roars Fiyero.

Elphaba and Galinda watched the scene in slow motion. Fiyero, kneeling, bent down and pushed off the ground. His eyes blazing with rage as he lurched towards Frex, intent on plunging the end of his knife, deep within Frex's heart.

A flicker of movement and Elphaba's eyes move to see Frex cock the gun, the hammer quivering as he pulls the gun away from her temple and aims it at Fiyero.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

Freeing her hands, she reaches up and grabs the gun. Grinding her teeth, she pulls at the gun. A bang and a plume of smoke blind both Elphaba and Frex's eyes.

The smoke clears, hearing what sounds like a body hitting the ground. Galinda's turns, her eyes widen. Her hands fit, and rise up to press hard against her heaving chest. Tears shimmer within her eyes; tears of heartache, of agony.

"Fi-" screams Galinda.

"Yero!" roars Elphaba.

Galinda, Avaric and Kythargian's head snap up, their eyes widen, watching as Elphaba stands rigid against Frex. Her head was tilted towards the sky, and tears of anguish sparkled within her long black lashes.

Slowly, Avaric and Kythargian slowly start to back away, seeing a strange light, start to pulse around the emerald witches trembling body. The pulsing light grows stronger with each hard beat of her heart, of her rage.

"Duck!' yells Kythargian.

Avaric and Kythargian hit the deck. Galinda throws her body over Fiyero's limp form, as the light bursts out of Elphaba's body. A sonic wave of power slices through the air, eviscerating the mansion, and leaving it mere rubble.

The Wizard, noticing the flash, watches a large discus of white power, soaring towards him. Small gossamer shimmers of emerald danced within the light.

"Elphaba" whispers the Wizard.

At this time, the Wizard had been flung back onto his back. Morrible towered over him a sword of ebony raised high, the tip aimed at his heart. Her thick foot pressed hard against his chest, preventing him from moving.

"Die you miserable bastard!" roars Morrible.

Closing his eyes the Wizard turns, just as the sonic wave of magick slams into Morrible, heart wrenching screams of agony fill the night sky. The Wizard, weakly turns on his back, and cracking an eye open, watches as Morrible's body slowly starts to disintegrate into dust. The Shadows around her crumble to ash, blown away by the torrents of the breeze.

"Game over Morrible!" snarls the Wizard.

"No! Your cursed bastard look what you've done! I'm melting melting!" shrieks Morrible. One by one a piece of Morrible turns to ash, before being torn away by the Nordic breeze. "Oh what a world what a world…who would have thought a simple-minded idiot like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!"

The Wizard watches as piece by piece, Morrible's body is ripped away, until all that remains, is a charred skeleton.

"Oh look out! Look out!" screams Morrible's skeleton. The charred bones creak, as she points a finger towards the Wizard, "I'm going! Ohhhhahhhh!"

A hard gush of wind, and Morrible's skeleton breaks away, the remains floating on the Gale wind, before disintegrating into ebony dust, flickering, before fading beneath the silver moon.

Silence follows, the survivors of the carnage stare, frozen to the spot as the last of the Shadows disintegrates. Finally, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes rises. His eyes stare at the smoldering spot where Morrible once stood.

"Yeah!" screams the man as he raises his sword up high.

The others, following his lead, rise and raise their swords high in the air, cheering for their victory over the Shadows. Only the Wizard remains on the ground, his gaze fixated elsewhere.

Noticing, the Captain of the Guard steps up to the Wizard. Kneeling, he reaches out and grasps gently onto the Wizard's uninjured shoulder.

"Your Ozness?" asks the Captain.

"Look" is all Oscar can bring himself to say.

The Captain follows his gaze towards the burning cinders of the Governor's Mansion. There, standing in the center was Frex, with Elphaba pressed hard against his body, a gun cocked against her temple and the hammer quivering.

Galinda, Kythargian and Avaric standing a footway, pleading for him to release her.

"Should we advance?" asks the Captain.

"No. If we move now Frex could panic" replies the Wizard.

"But…your Ozness…the Princess"

I know Jackel…but what choice do we have?" asks the Wizard.

"Hope for a miracle" replies Jackel softly.

"Oz I hope" whispers Oscar.

After the blast, Frex had quickly recovered. Grabbing a hold of Elphaba, he slams her hard against his chest and cocking the hammer, presses the barrel against Elphaba's temple.

"Move or she dies!" roars Frex.

"Your defeated Frex…your minions are dead…Morrible is dead…the Shadows are gone…you've lost…just release the green girl, and you can go…I promise we will not follow" replies Avaric.

"You think me thick? The instant I turn and run you'll shoot me with your gun" snarls Frex. Angrily, he jabs the gun hard against Elphaba's skull, breaking the skin and drawing blood. "Get out of my way now!"

"Please don't! Just let her go! It's over!" pleads Galinda.

"It's not over until I say it's over…now move!" roars Frex.

Slowly, Fiyero starts to stir his long lashes flutter open, revealing dazed sapphire. Wincing, his hands reach up and press against his chest. A gasp, as his hands finger the spot where the bullet would have penetrated his body, severing his heart and sending him on a one-way ticket to Heaven.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Somehow, when the hammer was cocked, and Frex's fingers pulled the trigger, Elphaba had magicked the bullet to fly off into a different direction. So instead of piercing his heart, it went through his arm.

Groaning, Fiyero rose back on his feet, much to Galinda's and Frex's shock.

"FiFi!" squeals Galinda.

"How!"

"Elphaba" smiles Frex.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot! Now move or I kill your lover!" roars Frex.

"You won't kill her…she's too important to you" seethes Fiyero.

Elphaba's eyes flicker towards Fiyero's. A tense moment of silence follows, before Elphaba pulls her gaze away. As she does, a strange tingling feeling starts to prick at Fiyero's hands.

Cringing, Fiyero starts to turn away, as he does a roar of pain fills the air. Snapping back, Fiyero watches as Elphaba runs towards him, as Frex bends over, cradling his bleeding hand in the other.

"You bitch!" snarls Frex.

Recovering, Frex rises back on his feet. Swinging his hand around, his free hand cups the handle as the other reaches up and cocks the hammer back.

The soft click of the hammer rings in Fiyero's ears. Seeing the gun pointed towards Elphaba, Fiyero raises his hand up, a gun clutched tight within his fingers. Not thinking, he cocks the hammer back, and fires.

Duel gun shots ring out through the night, Fiyero stares horrified, as Elphaba crashes into him, and her long raven hair dancing around him. Wrapping his arms around her, he steadies her. His eyes watch, as Frex slowly drops the gun in his hands, and soon after, his body crumples to the ground, dead.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"Y…Yero" whispers Elphaba weakly.

Something wasn't right. He could sense it. Pulling Elphaba back, his eyes widen in horror, seeing blood drip from the corner of her lips.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

"It's alright Yero…I'll…be-" but she cannot finish her sentence. Her legs give beneath her. If it weren't for Fiyero holding her, she would have crashed into the ground.

Gently, Fiyero lays her down on the ground.

"Fae…Fae what-" but his words fade, once his eyes fall upon the large smear of blood, staining her skin, and pouring down her body. She had been shot, and right in her heart.

"No…no Fae!" cries Fiyero.

"Thank you…Yero" whispers Elphaba weakly.

She could feel it her life was slowly slipping through her fingers. She didn't have much longer, before Death came to claim her wretched soul.

Weakly, she laced her fingers with Fiyero's, stilling his ministrations to stunt the blood flow. Startled, Fiyero's eyes flicker up to stare anguished into Elphaba's.

Smiling, she presses a tender kiss to Fiyero's bloodstained knuckles.

"For what?" cries Fiyero. He knew what she was doing, and he hated her all the more for it.

"For…for giving me…one moment…of happiness" smiles Elphaba weakly.

At this time, the Wizard and the rest of the Gale Force, the Animals and Rebels, had made their way to the burning wreckage. All hung back, save the Wizard who timidly stepped closer to see, to touch the daughter he thought he lost years ago to the Darkness.

"Elphaba" whispers the Wizard.

Slowly, Elphaba's head sloppily turned to the right her eyes widened, and sparkled, beholding the father she thought she would never see again.

"D…daddy" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Elphaba…my precious daughter…just hold on…my physician is coming…he'll tend to your wounds…just hang on a little bit longer" pleads the Wizard. He knew it was hopeless, a wound such as this, was fatal. She was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…that…I couldn't…reach…you…in time" whispers Elphaba weakly.

"No…you have nothing to apologize for" cries the Wizard.

"Glin" whispers Elphaba.

Slowly, Galinda steps up next to Elphaba's fallen body. Falling to her knees, she stares teary-eyed down at Elphaba, the emerald witch who had turned her life upside down, who showed her the wonders the atrocities of the world, and opened her eyes to the splendid woman, she was meant to be.

Smiling, Elphaba weakly reached out and grabbed weakly onto Galinda's fingers.

"Glin" whispers Elphaba weakly.

Slowly, she turns her gaze to stare into Fiyero's. Reaching out, she gently grasps onto Fiyero's.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

Using the last of her strength, Elphaba pulled the two hands towards her chest. Gently, she holds out Galinda's hand to hover just above her heart, and gasping in pain, Elphaba weakly places Fiyero's hand on top of Galinda's.

"Stay" whispers Elphaba.

Both Galinda and Fiyero's eyes snap up to stare into each other's eyes. The horrors surrounding them faded away, and for a moment, a flicker of emerald sparkled within Fiyero and Galinda's eyes.

Smiling, Elphaba's eyes fluttered closed. The tips of her lashes lithely brushed against her bruised cheeks. The life within her, slipped away, and as it did, her fingers slowly fell from Galinda and Fiyero's.

Noticing, both casted their eyes down to Elphaba's lifeless form.

"No…no Fae!" cries Fiyero.

"Please Elphie…come back to me!" cries Galinda.

Gently, Fiyero scoops Elphaba's body in his arms. Cradling her against his chest, he buries his head in her raven tresses. He could almost feel the warmth of life, still resonate within her skin. But as it was, that warmth slowly started to fade away.

She was gone, Elphaba Thropp, the Wizard's daughter, the Princess of Oz, the Jewel of Oz and the Keeper of the Light, died, casting the Darkness, the Shadows from Oz, and bringing freedom to the land once more…


End file.
